Out To Sea
by LoneTXCowboy91
Summary: Following the escapades of Hawke and various characters from Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins-Awakening & Dragon Age II on Isabela's ship and abroad. Set around my own pretense of events that we may well be seeing in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Rated M for lots and lots O' smut, you have been warned. All Chpt's Updated.
1. Chpt 0: EpiloguePrologue

9:40 Dragon, the 1st of Harvestmere-

The sky was dark over the Waking Sea, A new moon had decided to grace the skies over Thedas and it wasnt making Paisley Pete's watch any easier.

"Andraste's blood, how am I supposed to even see other ships in this darkness?" Pete muttered to himself, straining his eyes trying to find a break in the gloom.

"You won't have to Pete, your shifts over... go and get some sleep" said the husky voice of Hawke as he climbed the steps to take his shift at the helm.

"Oh, m-m-messere Hawke!" Pete gasped clutching at his chest, checking to make sure his heart didnt jump out of his skin due to fright, "I-I-I didn't hear you coming."

"It's fine Pete, and please, just call me Hawke... I can't stand it when people call me messere."

"Aye aye Hawke" Pete said with a quick salute and a loud yawn as he descended the steps from the helm and stumbled groggily below deck to find his hammock next to Knife-Eared Jan and Left-Hand Rawley.

Hawke sighed once Pete was finally below deck, in truth it was still three hours before his shift was over but Hawke didn't care... He had alot on his mind and couldn't even think about sleeping.

It had been three years, three years since He, Isabela, Anders, his sister Bethany and the rest of his company of friends had faced down Knight Commander Meredith and her Templars in the Kirkwall Gallows and succeeded in defeating her, starting a war nobody would admit they never saw coming... Templar v.s. Mage, Mage v.s. Templar... Immediately after, for the sake of his friends, his team scattered to the four winds.

Varric stayed in Kirkwall, simply saying "C'mon Hawke, you know me, I couldn't leave this city even if you tried to drag me away."

"That's always an option." Isabela said jokingly.

Hawke laughed and looked down at his dwarven friend, thinking how if he hadn't stopped that pickpocket seven years ago they would've never met.

"There's always a place in Isabela's crew for you if you want it Varric." Hawke said.

Varric smiled and said,"I know Hawke... Believe me I might just take you up on that... just not right now. It's going to be strange not seeing you at the Hanged Man every now and then."

Hawke chuckled at the thought and lowered himself to one knee and extended his hand to his friend who took it in his own and patted him on the shoulder with his other hand, "You both take care of yourselves."

Hawke nodded as he stood up and Isabela smiled and lowered herself down on a knee in front of Varric, "No hug and tearful goodbye for your favorite pirate Varric?" she exclaimed with mock shock.

Varric chuckled and said, "Of course, Rivaini." as he walked forward and hugged Isabela, copping a quick feel of her ass before she stood, causing her to giggle and whisper "Cheeky Bastard." before she stood and both Varric and Hawke laughed.

Aveline's goodbye was more or less exactly that, a goodbye, she couldn't leave Kirkwall being the only real authority figure with the city in an uproar over the death of both their Grand Cleric and Knight Commander, plus she had the city guard and her husband Donnic to take care of.

"Just a few things Hawke, make sure you get out of here fast... I don't know how long I'll be able to keep the Templars or Seekers off your trail."

"You don't have to tell me twice Aveline" Hawke exclaimed.

"Next thing, make sure you look after the slattern whore for me" Aveline said jokingly.

Isabela grinned and said with a wink to Aveline, "That's my big girl".

Aveline chuckled and sighed as she spread her arms to both of them, "Finally, I guess just be careful and look after each other."

Hawke smiled and both he and Isabela walked forward, gave Aveline a quick hug goodbye and headed for the door to her office but not before Isabela turned and said "By the way, you still owe me for the bottle big girl".

Hawke snapped back to reality when a sudden gust of sea breeze and spray chilled him to the bone, he sighed and thought to himself "We haven't run into any Templars, Seekers or pirates in a while, I'm calling it a night." He proceeded down the stairs to the main deck to lower the anchor still thinking about his team all the while.

Anders left almost immediately after the fight with Meredith, having sparked the war he was considered dangerous by both sides of the conflict and decided to go into hiding until the time was right.

"I won't come with you and put you at anymore needless risk Hawke." Anders exclaimed, "I started all this... I'll have to finish it."

"I'm not asking you to Anders" Hawke said, putting his hand on one of his feather covered pauldrons. "All I'm asking you to do is look after yourself for me, stay safe... and if you ever need anything, come and find us."

Hawke was a bit surprised when he was suddenly pulled into a hug by Anders, He then awkwardly and nonchalantly patted him on the back as Anders said, "I have never known a truer friend than you Hawke."

Anders released Hawke from his vice-like grip and put both his hands on Hawke's shoulders. "I will never forget everything you've done for me... what you've helped me and every mage alike accomplish here today... No matter what happens, I'll never let anyone forget that YOU were our champion in our darkest hour, YOU paved the way for our freedom..."

Anders backed away and extended his arm for one last hand shake, "You will always be my best friend, my captain and above all else... a brother to me."

Hawke smiled and grasped Anders forearm while he grasped his and said, "Good luck Anders."

Anders smiled and said, "The same to you Hawke." and he turned and went to speak with what was left of the Kirkwall Circle of Magi about their plan for escaping the city, Hawke turned and was greeted by the sight of Merrill quietly sobbing into Isabela's shoulder.

"You know you don't have to stay kitten... you can just come with us." Isabela explained as she gently patted and rubbed Merrill's back.

"Oh, I know… I know…" Merrill exclaimed as she backed away wiping her eyes as she caught sight of Hawke walking towards them, not wanting him to see her in such a state.

Isabela smiled and said with a wink, "Now kitten, don't just think because you're my friend you can join up just like that... we'll have an initiation you'll have to take."

"Oh, will I have to make somebody walk the plank? Or maybe I'll have to get a parrot?" Merrill asked quizzically

Hawke smiled and laughed as he said, "I don't think it's going to be something that clichéd Merrill."

Merrill smiled, blushing ever so slightly as she brushed a lock of her black hair behind her pointed ear. "I...I don't know what to say Hawke, were it not for you I'd probably never made it this far... and I'd just be another demon stalking around that you'd have to go out and kill one day..."

"I'm sorry." she exclaimed, "I'm rambling again aren't I?"

Hawke smiled and whispered as he took hold of both Merrill's hand "I don't mind, you're adorable when you're flustered."

"After all that's happened everything you've helped me do seems small compared to all this... helping me fix the Eluvian, making me feel better about Pol and Keeper Marethari and my clan dying... none of it could've been done without you helping me." Merrill whispered.

"You've helped me alot along the way Merrill, don't second guess yourself." Hawke exclaimed.

"I suppose if I hadn't left my people, I never would have met you... I suppose when this is all over I can head south to the Hinterlands in Ferelden... I hear the "Warden King" has given the dalish that land to finally settle and stop being nomads." Merrill exclaimed.

Isabela smiled and quickly added, "Or, you can stay with us."

Merrill smiled and quietly giggled, "That's always an option as well." she looked up at Hawke and whispered, "The keeper... my whole clan would've hated me for the role I've had to play in all this... not that it really matters anymore because of what happened..." She sighed and turned her head away from Hawke, hoping he couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes "I just wish things could've been a little different between us Hawke."

Hawkes heart jumped into his throat a little, He had known about Merrill's infatuation with him for some time, ever since he had helped her repair the eluvian... He just never expected her to act on it now, especially with Isabela standing only a few feet from them.

Was it terrible that honestly he felt the same way for her, but at the same time he loved Isabela as well? Would Isabela force him to choose between them? Or would she simply outright kill her right there in front of everyone for saying what she did? He had to know for sure... He couldn't leave his feelings buried knowing he may never see Merrill again after she left Kirkwall, so he thought to himself, "Just do it Hawke."

He slowly reached out towards Merrill, gently cupping her face in his hand and turned it to face his own, wiping the solitary tear that had started to roll down her cheek as he whispered, "Merrill..."

Merrill's head turned as his hand gently guided her back towards his face, her topaz eyes glistening with the fresh tears that were threatening to fall after the one he had gently wiped away, her heart pounded in her ears until she finally heard Hawke say, "...It's alright."

Something inside Merrill just clicked, she couldn't even explain to herself what it was, but when she heard Hawke say "It's alright"... those two simple words were all she needed to hear to know that deep down Hawke loved her.

So, Merrill did the only thing she thought she could do. She slowly let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as she gently and forcefully pulled him down into a hard kiss, one that she hoped would tell him she had been waiting for him to say that for three years since before they defeated the Arishock.

Hawke was more than a bit surprised at Merrill's sudden initiative, never taking her for the kind to start a kiss like that but then again he didn't care as he slowly wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, pulling her tightly against his chest, at the same time waiting for a dagger to pierce his or Merrill's back.

But it never came, and after what seemed like an eternity she slowly disengaged from his lips and looked back as she saw Anders giving them all a final quick nod from across the courtyard; disappearing into the darkness before Templar reinforcements arrived, she sighed and quietly whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek, "I can't leave yet Lethallin, I still have work on the eluvian to do… once it's done I'll find you, I promise."

Hawke nodded and leaned his forehead against hers as he whispered, "stay with Varric at The Hanged Man… he'll keep you safe... or at least safer than you would be alone in the alienage."

Merrill closed her eyes and nodded, trying desperately to fight back more tears until they opened abruptly when she looked down to find him pressing his families signet ring into her other hands open palm.

"But… this is yours Lethallin…" she whispered.

The corner of Hawke's mouth curled up in a smile as he remembered she still wasn't quite familiar with the concept of gifts before he replied, "It's a gift Merrill… something to remember me by."

Merrill couldn't help the few tears that fell making trails along her alabaster skin as she thought to herself, "How could I ever forget a man as clever, strong and wonderful as you Hawke?" She reached back and slowly unclasped a small token from around her neck, a wolf's tooth engraved with intricate elven carvings given to her by her two closest friends who died before the clan left Ferelden, Tamlen and Theron. She reached up and fastened it into place smiling inwardly at how it looked more like a choker around Hawke's neck than a necklace before putting her hands on his shoulders and whispering, "To remember me by…" she stood up on her tip-toes and gave him one last kiss before whispering, "Ma seranas lethallin… for everything."

Hawke stood there like a statue as he watched Merrill leave, dazed and shocked after everything that had just happened... He had basically openly told Merrill he loved her in front of Isabela, the woman he had loved since the night he first saw her in the Hanged Man. He was even more suprised when he felt Isabela's hand intertwining with his own and she giggled as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Well, it's safe to say she's passed her initiation." Isabela seductively whispered to Hawke.

Hawke smiled as he turned his head to face her and said, "You're not mad at me?"

Isabela giggled as she held onto his hand and started to slowly walk away before she turned her head slightly, "You don't think I would've done the same thing?" she asked as she gave him a wink and started to head towards the docks with Hawke in tow.

No one had seen or heard from Anders since.

Hawkes sister, Bethany, still had her duties to the Grey Wardens.

"We keep getting scattered reports of pockets of Darkspawn attacking the Coastlands in Ferelden." Bethany explained as she was packing her gear. "Even after the "Warden King" sent them all packing back into the Deep Roads years ago."

Hawke leaned against the door and watched his baby sister, a look of concern beginning to grow on his face. "You're sure there's no real immediate threat, especially since the Templars or Seekers might come after you for your involvement in what happened here?"

"I don't know, hard to say with everything going on now." Bethany exclaimed, continuing to fumble around as she searched the Hawke Estate for what was left of her gear throwing various potions and tomes into her pack. She gave a slightly exasperated sigh, "Have you seen my staff? The one that father left for me in that Grey Warden prison tower?" she asked as she closed her pack and heaved it onto her back.

Hawke smiled as he slowly twirled her staff "Bloodline" in his hand. "You mean this staff?" He sarcastically asked as he pushed himself off the door and Bethany laughed and rolled her eyes as she met him halfway into the room and he did his best to keep her staff just out of her reach.

"Alright big brother, give me my staff." Bethany said.

Hawke smiled and kept it away from her one last time causing her to giggle before he placed the staff in her waiting hand and slowly pulled her into a tight hug, "Take care of yourself out there Bethany... I didn't lose you in the Deep Roads, I'd certainly hate to lose you now."

Bethany smiled and hugged him back just as tightly, "I will big brother as long as you do the same... and you won't, I promise." she said before she finally released the hug and walked out to meet up with Stroud and the rest of her warden contingent.

Fenris kept going on about traveling to the Tevinter Imperium to find even more answers as to how he received the lyrium tattoos embedded into his flesh.

"Maybe I will see you both again someday... after all, your captain did offer me a place in her crew." Fenris exclaimed.

Isabela crossed her arms as she stared Fenris down and said with a slight pout, "You could join up now, I'm sure we'll eventually make our way towards Tevinter."

Fenris chuckled and said, "No, this is something I need to do alone... but trust me when I say you haven't seen the last of me Isabela, I promise."

Isabela smiled and walked forward and softly kissed Fenris's cheek and whispered, "Dont be too long, that offer has a time limit." before she turned and gave a wink to Hawke as she walked off to let them talk.

"Well Hawke..." Fenris sighed, "I guess this is where our paths finally part ways."

Hawke smiled and said, "What are you talking about Fenris? We'll meet again... All we'll have to do is follow the reports of a scary elf with glowing tatoo's ripping magister's hearts out."

Fenris laughed for a few minutes before his face returned to its usual brooding position and he said, "Though I didn't always agree with what you've done since we've met Hawke, I'm proud to say I know you as a friend... you had no reason to help me in my quest for vengeance against Danarius, but you did. Anyone else would have sold me back to the Magisters at the first chance."

Fenris looked down at his hand and extended it towards Hawke as he said, "I'm proud to have fought at your side all these years and even more so to call you my best friend."

Hawke smiled and shook his hand and said, "Likewise Fenris, I hope we'll see you down the road somewhere."

Fenris nodded as he broke the handshake, slung his sword "The Blade of Mercy" across his back, took a few quick looks around and before Hawke could say another word he took off down a dark side street and Hawke just stared watching the glow from his tattoos slowly fade away.

Another gust of sea breeze and spray hit Hawke as he was leaning over the edge of the railing, watching the anchor drop through the surface of the water, hitting the sea bed not long after. He didn't even want to think about where Sebastian was at the moment, probably planning out exactly how he would use his power in Starkhaven to first conquer Kirkwall, then more than likely hunt Anders down for the Grand Clerics murder.

"No! You cannot let this abomination walk free." Sebastian yelled angrily, "He dies, or I am returning to Starkhaven... And I will bring back such an army with me on my return that there'll be nothing left of Kirkwall for these maleficarum to rule!"

"Do not interfere Sebastian." Hawke said calmly.

"I will not fight you Hawke; my death now would serve nothing." Sebastian said calmly as he turned away from Hawke.

He collected himself quickly, turning around to face Hawke again and said, "I will return to Starkhaven, But..." he furrowed his brow and pointed a finger at Hawke as he angrily said, "... I swear to you, I will come back and find Anders and if you or anyone..." He angrily said, pointing to each member of the group, "...dares to stand in my way, and I will teach you all what true justice is!"

And with those final words, Sebastian turned and vehemently stalked off into the chaos of the streets of Kirkwall never to be seen again by Hawke or any of his friends after that fateful night.

Of course, rumors began to swirl around Sebastian's sudden disappearance from Kirkwall after the fighting. Some said he immediately returned to Starkhaven just as he promised, rallying support against the mages along the way... Others suggested he left The Free Marches and headed south to the Korcari Wilds in Ferelden to seek the aid of Flemeth, The Witch of the Wilds in his quest for vengeance... And finally, and what everyone deemed most likely, he died in the streets of Kirkwall in the ensuing fighting between the Mages and Templars.

But Hawke knew better, he knew he hadn't seen the last of Sebastian or the Seekers and Templars... not by a long shot.


	2. Chpt 1: Charting A Course

9:40 Dragon, the 1st of Harvestmere-

Hawke gave a quick and quiet yawn as he stepped away from the railing, thinking to himself, "Well, I'd better go up and find out where we are... Isabela finds out I decided to go anchors aweigh in the middle of Andraste's nowhere... well, I'll be sleeping below deck... with that." And just as soon as he finished his train of thought he heard an ungodly snore from below deck and shuddered just slightly.

Hawke popped his neck and started checking most of the rigging every few feet along the deck, dousing what few lanterns were left lit for the night, before he jumped onto the rail and rolled his shoulders and gave a spectacular leap over the edge, reaching out at the last second with his axe, "Fiona" to swing himself onto the shroud to climb the mainsail.

"Too easy..." Hawke said to himself as he climbed a few more feet, "...C'mon let's make it interesting!" He leaped again, this time pulling out "Fiona's" partner "Bard's Honor" as well before latching onto two metal rings on the underside of the yard and vaulting himself up as high as he could, quickly stowing his axes away before he grabbed the edge of the crows nest and hauled himself up.

"And to think, a few weeks ago I had no clue what I was doing." Hawke chuckled to himself thinking about how much he had learned from Isabela and her small crew in such a short time as he pulled his father's bow, "The Hawke's Key", from his back and notched an arrow on its string. Hawke pulled a small flint from his pocket and lit the tip of his arrow before drawing back the string as far as he could, his father's voice guiding his aim in the back of mind, before loosing the shaft over the dark horizon.

Hawke could tell they were still just barely in the Free-Marches; nestled safely in the channel between Ostwick in the Free Marches and Hercinia in Antiva, more than likely the eastern most tip of the small island opposite the mainland. "Hopefully by mid-day tomorrow we'll have passed into Antivan waters... Anyone will have a hard time finding us there." he thought to himself.

Hawke took a mental picture of the surrounding area and waited until he was sure the arrow had hit water before he turned and laid his bow across the backstay and swung himself over the edge, the cool night breeze whistling in his ears as he glided back down to the main deck, dropping off at just the right moment to roll right in front of the door to the captains quarters.

Hawke silently opened the door and quickly stepped inside closing the door behind him, smiling when he saw Isabela was still just as he left her a couple of hours before, the Orlesian silk sheets of their bed wrapped tightly around her beautifully toned body. Her long brown hair, usually tied up under her signature blue bandanna flowing freely down to just below her shoulder blades and finally her tanned skin glowing in the soft candlelight of the lone stub on Hawke's desk.

Hawke quietly walked over to his desk, hanging up his weapons in their respective spots over it and sat down to take off his boots before he looked over his charts, checking and re-checking the most plausible route to get them into Antiva as soon as possible, unknown to him Isabela had woken up when he had sat down at the desk blocking the candlelight, she very quietly stretched being sure to not make a sound as she just watched Hawke pour over the map.

After some time, Hawke finally laid his quill on the desk and stretched, figuring it had to be sometime in the early morning he began to easily doze in his chair until he heard a quiet giggle behind him, He smiled and slowly looked back in his chair and saw Isabela standing right behind him with the sheets still wrapped tightly around her, looking tentatively at him and glancing at the map as well.

"A little late to be charting a course don't you think?" Isabela whispered

Hawke smiled and whispered as he stood, "Can't be too careful captain..." he slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around her hips, "with everything we've stirred up it'll be interesting to see how warmly Antiva greets us."

Isabela smiled and placed her hands on his chest, "That's my Hawke..." she whispered, "... always thinking about other people."

"Right now I'm thinking about you." He said with a smile.

"I like the sound of that." Isabela said. She grabbed the back of Hawke's head and kissed him passionately. Her sheets fell away as both hand reached up to pull Hawke into her. She felt him guiding her and did not resist. Suddenly her back was pressed against the smooth wood of the cabin wall. She felt Hawke's hand slide down her stomach and stop at her strip of carefully groomed pubic hair. The anticipation heightened her arousal as the tips of his fingers trailed over her tuft. "Don't keep me waiting!" she thought.

As if on cue Hawke's fingers moved down and entered her vagina. The effect was instantaneous, her walls tightened around his fingers as she soaked his hand. Isabela was always amazed at Hawke's dexterity, now more than ever. He moved faster and faster as Isabela's hips started moving in time with his motions. She had to break off the kiss as she found it harder and harder to breathe. Hawke's thumb caressed her clit and it was all over. Isabela grabbed Hawke's arm with both hands as her legs squeezed his hand farther into her.

"Don't ever make me wait that long again." Isabela sighed, falling on the bed.

"I think I can do that." Hawke laughed, removing his armor. Isabela watched lustily, eagerly waiting for his next move. She had long ago learned to let Hawke make the first move. It was so much easier to overpower him when he let his guard down. Finally he removed his trousers and stood before Isabela completely naked. Isabela stood up and locked eyes with Hawke. Her hand moved tantalizingly slow as she reached for his throbbing erection.

When her fingers finally wrapped around his shaft, Hawke let out a soft moan. Her hand gradually slid up and down as Isabela's eyes lit up. Suddenly letting go, Isabela twirled away. She sat on the bed again and adopted a seductive pose. Her tongue ran across her lips in a clear signal. Hawke moved to sit beside her. He had barely made it before Isabela grabbed his cock again. Not wasting any time she placed her lips around the head and started pumping.

Hawke lay back as Isabela moved faster. He could feel her tongue running up and down his member, hungrily tasting every inch of him. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he was staring directly at Isabela's glistening pussy. Not wanting to disappoint her Hawke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. His tongue darted out and caught a drop hanging off her swollen labia. Isabela gave a quiet moan in response.

He gently spread her open as his tongue swirled around her vagina. Clearly not liking to be teased, Isabela pushed her hips down onto Hawke's smiling face. He took the hint and slid his tongue fully into Isabela's eager pussy. Her eyes closed in pleasure and she was forced to stop her motions. Hawke pressed deeper, his tongue lapping up even more fluid as Isabela came close to climaxing. Not wanting to be outdone, Isabela resumed her work of Hawke's cock with gusto. Both of them were near the end when Hawke took it to the next level. Isabela clamped tightly around his tongue as she felt his finger slide into her ass. She sat up moaned loud enough for the entire ship to hear. After several moments of ecstasy she rolled off Hawke and laid next him, panting.

"You cheated." She said, feigning annoyance.

Hawke grinned as he sat upright. "I beat you to the punch." Isabela laughed, not wanting to admit that he was right. She stared at Hawke's till erect penis with a mixture of desire and guilt. Hawke moved off the bed and stood up to stretch. Summoning all her strength, Isabela sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. She placed a hand on Hawke's hip to get his attention. When he turned around she grabbed his cock and started rubbing it furiously. After a moment she felt him stiffen and his seed shot out onto her chest. Her hand kept moving until the last spurt hit her breasts.

Isabela lifted her ample bosom and licked Hawke's cum off. What she couldn't reach with her tongue she scooped up with her fingers. When she was done she looked to Hawke and saw that his manhood was stiff again. She shot him a devilish grin as she propped herself up on the pillows at the head of the bed. She languidly spread her legs and rubbed her pussy with one hand. The other beckoned to Hawke. In a rare moment of clumsiness Hawke clambered onto the bed. He stopped just before entering her, a sly look in his eyes. He leaned forward and gave Isabela a soft kiss before suddenly thrusting into her.

Her eyes widened in shock as his cock slid completely into her. She reached out and gripped Hawke's arms as her body shook slightly. "Fuck me." She moaned. Hawke pulled almost completely out before suddenly slamming back into her again. Isabela's entire body moved with the force of his hips. Soon he was moving faster than Isabela's mind could comprehend. Isabela's thoughts drifted away as her entire world narrowed around the feeling of him inside her. Each time he slammed into her a wave of pleasure went up her spine. She could feel a powerful orgasm building inside her. All too sudden she felt the wave crest and come crashing down.

"Pull out!" she gasped. As Hawke did he saw he pussy clench down. Suddenly a stream of clear, odorless liquid shot out of her. It splashed across the bed as Isabela screamed in ecstasy. Her back arched as the last of her fluids trickled out. Then her entire body went limp as her eyes fluttered. "Put it back in." she whispered. Hawke did and gently resumed his pumping. Isabela opened her eyes slightly and looked at Hawke. "I love you." She murmured. Hawke bent down and kissed her as his cum shot into her satisfied pussy.

"I love you too." He whispered and smiled as Isabela nuzzled against his chest and he slowly wrapped his arms around her and they both fell into a blissful and peaceful sleep.

MEANWHILE, back in Kirkwall….

It was just another night in The Hanged Man, the same old faces, the same old music, the same old everything… well, except the fact Varric didn't see Hawke and Isabela sharing drinks and groping each other in their usual corner of the bar before they went upstairs to fuck each other's brains out.

Varric frowned and turned his head to the side when he heard Merrill sigh as she flitted her spoon through her bowl of the house special for about the hundredth time that night and continued to absentmindedly stare at Hawke's ring, he slowly reached out and grasped her hand to which he was replied with a gentle squeeze from hers and eventually a knowing smile as she looked up at her dwarven friend and he said, "Yeah, I miss them too daisy."

Varric let go of her hand as she returned to her meal and he took a long drink from his mug of ale but it wasn't long before he noticed the band had stopped playing. He lowered the mug just enough to look over the brim to see that he, Merrill and practically every patron, waitress… even the bartender and the qunari, Maraas in the corner, had all stopped what they were doing to look at the small group of hooded and cloaked figures that had just walked through the doors.

Varric very slowly set his mug down on the table and slowly reached back for "Bianca" and just as his hand touched her stock all the hooded figures drew their weapons and the apparent leader stepped forward shaking his hooded head, "Now Varric, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Varric immediately stopped dead in his tracks, letting his hand drop back to the table and sighed, "Now, there's a voice I was hoping I wouldn't be hearing for a long time… so you managed to escape the city after all, Eh Sebastian?"

He drew back his hood and tossed the cloak aside, "How'd you know it was me Varric?" Sebastian asked warily.

Merrill giggled, "Well, it was pretty easy considering you're the only person we know that talks like that and…. well, you have andraste's face pinned to your crotch." Merrill said, pointing to his belt buckle

Sebastian chuckled darkly, "Yes, I… suppose I did make myself a bit too recognizable even for you Merrill… But then again, Varric knows everything about us all… don't you Varric?" Sebastian said, his eyes starting to narrow.

Varric nervously tapped his fingers on the table before finally asking, "Can I offer you a drink?"

Sebastian sighed, "I'm afraid this isn't exactly a social call, Varric, my old friend." He said as his eyes finally settled on Merrill.

Varric noticed this and almost immediately drew "Bianca" and had her ready to fire just as Sebastian had an arrow notched in his grandfather's bow.

"Don't even bother Sebastian, you're not turning Merrill over to the Seekers, Templars or even holding her hostage to get to Anders or Hawke." Varric said coldly, his eyes narrowing down the sights, taking aim right at Sebastian's heart.

"That's funny; I don't seem to remember asking for your permission Varric." Sebastian said dryly as he aimed right for the middle of Varric's head. "Now, I'll only ask nicely once, give me Merrill or I'm afraid I'll have to let my associates relieve you of her." Sebastian added menacingly.

Varric began to chuckle, getting increasingly louder until he was sitting back in his chair, laughing while pounding the table with one hand and the other pinched the bridge of his nose.

"May I ask what it is you suddenly find so funny?!" Sebastian asked angrily

Once Varric had finally caught his breath and managed to stop laughing he motioned for Sebastian to look behind him and when he turned it was not at all what he was expecting. All of his men had their weapons on the floor and their hands in the air as it seemed every patron, waitress… hell even the bartender had pulled a sword, dagger or axe on them. Sebastian turned; ready to drill Varric right between his eyes only to be greeted by the hulking figure of the qunari, Maraas, who immediately swatted his bow to the side enough that his arrow went whipping right past him to shatter Varric's mug sitting on the table and delivered a swift kick to Sebastian's mid section that sent him reeling over a table and into the unwashed floor below, completely winded.

"Thank you Maraas, would you be so kind as to help the prince of Starkhaven to his feet?" Varric asked politely.

"Yes Serah." Maraas replied bluntly, picking up Sebastian's bow and then grunting something in qunlat as he heaved Sebastian up, making sure to rub his face into the wood floor just a bit more before he finally had him level.

"I find it funny, my dear friend Sebastian…" Varric said as he stood up from his chair, "…That you seem to be forgetting the most important detail of all."

Sebastian grunted and yanked his arm free from the qunari, knowing that even attempting to overpower him for his weapon was futile. So he finally looked to find Varric standing only about a foot away from him.

"And what detail would that be exactly, Varric?!" Sebastian asked angrily and frustrated.

Varric grinned and spread his arms wide as he stepped aside and murmured, "If she's so weak and defenseless without Hawke here, why not just take her? I won't stop you. " And he smiled as everyone in the bar besides the hooded figures raised their glasses and gave a hearty cheer and laughed at his words. Maraas handed Sebastian his bow and grinned when he apprehensively yanked it from his grasp and straightened his armor before turning to face Merrill.

Sebastian watched as Merrill simply sat at the table, her staff resting against her arm and shoulder as she continued to absentmindedly stare at Hawke's ring, running her thumb along the insignia and smooth edges. Sebastian stepped forward and murmured, "Tell me where Anders or Hawke is… or submit yourself to the maker's judgment Merrill."

"May Fen'Harel take you Sebastian…" Merrill muttered, her eyes never leaving the ring.

Sebastian glared angrily and growled, "What!?"

"You heard me…" she muttered.

Sebastian snarled and reached forward to grab her arm but his hand never made contact as she quickly stood, grabbing her staff and pressing two fingertips to her forehead before muttering the incantation for mind blast and pressing her hand to his chest to send him flying across the room into his compatriots.

Varric chuckled as Merrill sat back down and resumed eating her meal, thinking to himself "You show him daisy…" before he walked over to Sebastian and firmly planted his boot on his chest and glared down and growled, "The next time you come into my city, you might wanna bring more than just yourself and a few armed soldiers… you know, just a suggestion."

Sebastian's head shot up and his mouth went slack with Varric's last statement, "How did you…?" he wheezed before Varric interjected.

"What? You didn't think we'd be waiting for you, or any news about you and your movements? I've been keeping tabs on you since that buckle of yours passed through the city gates."

Sebastian racked his brain trying to find something, anything he could possibly counter Varric with… none could be found and he finally dropped his head back down in defeat. Varric shook his head and waved to the patrons, calmly saying, "Get them out of my sight."

And with those final words all four men plus Sebastian were none too gracefully thrown out of the bar and into the streets of Lowtown. Varric popped his knuckles as he walked back to his chair, sitting down and started brushing the shattered remains of his mug off the table muttering, "What a bloody waste…" which was met by a quiet giggle from Merrill. Immediately he had one of the waitresses bring him a fresh round and Merrill a chipped cup of tea before he whispered, "Put it on my tab." before she walked away. He sat back as everything resumed like normal… The same old bar chatter, the band had started playing again… and the beer he thought as he took a drink, "Still tastes like dirt."

Varric looked around, making sure he wasn't being watched as he motioned for Maraas to join them over to his table.

The qunari heaved himself off the wall and walked over to the table, wondering what the dwarf could possibly want to discuss. The chair groaned under his weight as he sat down and muttered dryly, "Yes, Serah Varric?"

Varric motioned to a waitress for another drink to be brought over and pulled out a piece of blank vellum and a quill and started scribbling a hasty note, whispering to Maraas, "I need you to deliver something for me… its urgent that you get this to Hawke as soon as possible." He slid the letter to Merrill who wrote a quick sentiment before he took it back and quickly sealed the letter by pouring some hot wax from a nearby candle and stamped it with his signet ring before sliding it over towards the qunari.

Maraas shook his head and muttered, "I do not work for anyone with status… and I dislike fighting for causes… especially lost ones."

Varric slammed his hands down on the table and stood up in his chair, staring angrily at Maraas and hurriedly whispering, "Listen to me you grey horned giant! If this letter doesn't make it to Hawke soon, I'm telling you here and now another blight will seem like a better alternative before this war is all over!"

Maraas stared into the angry, almost desperate eyes of Varric, mulling over what he had said knowing that if it was even the slightest bit true, he could not just sit by and idly watch knowing the conflict could possibly threaten Par Vollen as well.

He thanked the waitress for the drink she had sat on the table before walking away, and stared at the table, nursing the mug in both hands before looking up and reaching for the letter whispering as he placed it in a pouch on his hip, "Where must I go?"

Varric smiled and settled back into his chair, "My sources tell me he's heading to Antiva… How soon can you leave?" Varric whispered

Maraas whispered, "Tonight if necessary."

Varric smiled and raised his mug in a toast, "Well then, I guess were in business." Maraas slowly raised his own mug and tapped it against Varric's and mumbled, "In... business." Not quite grasping the concept Varric was implying.

Hours later, Maraas stepped onto the quiet and deserted streets of Lowtown, armed with only his spear and his wits; he took a quick survey of his surroundings and double checked his person to make sure the letter was secure before setting off at a brisk pace towards the city gates. Unknown to him he was being closely watched from a side alley by Sebastian and his allies.

"Shall we follow him my lord?" one of the soldiers asked Sebastian.

"No… let him go." Sebastian said, "It won't be long before the rest of my army arrives behind us and we find Anders… if we have to burn this maleficarum loving haven to the ground so be it."

"My lord, our army is formidable but it is merely a token force…" the captain said.

"Don't worry soldier." Sebastian said patting him on the shoulder, "Even these brave, young recruits here know as long as we fight in the name of the Maker and his holy bride Andraste, they will have a place for us in the great beyond… Am I not correct?" he quickly added before turning to face the young troops.

Both men placed their hands on their chests and bowed their heads in salute, speaking in unison, "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian nodded and waved his hand to them as he turned to face "The Hanged Man" once more, "Now go, all of you… inform my general… we attack at day-break the day after tomorrow."

All three soldiers bowed and took their leave, leaving Sebastian alone outside "The Hanged Man", chuckling darkly as he relished the thought that this "house of purgatory" in disguise would be the first building to burn when he laid siege to the city.

"Prince Sebastian?" a familiar voice sounded off.

Sebastian turned to the sight of who he remembered was Meredith's second in command, "Knight-Captain Cullen?"

"It's Knight-Commander Cullen now…" he muttered, "…then again it has been three years since we last saw each other."

Sebastian nodded and shook his hand, "I trust that in meeting me here I can assume you have agreed to help me?"

"I have, The Kirkwall Templar Order will stand with you; of course on the condition that whether you find this "Anders" or not, I trust you'll agree to pull your troops leaving the city in the care of Seneschal Bran, or should I say soon to be Viscount Bran, and also pledge to spread our influence throughout The Free Marches to give the order more troops and support for the eventual assault on Andoral's Reach."

Sebastian's mouth curled up in a wicked smile as he menacingly whispered, "Your trust is well placed "Knight-Commander"… I accept your terms."


	3. Chpt 2: Making Plans

9:40 Dragon, the 2nd of Harvestmere-

Hawke's eyes slowly opened as a ray of sunlight streamed through the glass of one of the large cabin windows landing squarely on his face causing him to groan quietly and bury his face in the pillows, quietly cursing as he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now.

"We have got to get some curtains when we get to Antiva." He thought to himself as he picked himself up and laid on his side, grinning when he saw Isabela smiling in her sleep. He slowly tucked a few strands of hair lying on her cheek behind her ear, before he slowly leaned in and softly kissed her, whispering, "Sweet dreams, Captain." as he slowly eased himself away from her and got out of bed.

Hawke quickly and quietly put his armor on, strapping his quiver and bow to his back and sheathed his axes on his hips before he stepped outside into the cool morning air. Listening to the hungry calls of a few seagulls circling high above the ship, he took a deep breath of the salty sea breeze and stretched before he slowly walked forward and down the stairs to the crew deck/galley.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the semi-darkness and he chuckled as the rest of the crew was still sound asleep. The large oak table and benches for dining dominated most of the space below deck. On one side of the galley he could see the small kitchen and the apparent "female quarters" as Knife-Eared Jan had claimed one of the many still empty hammocks nearby and across the way Left-Hand Rawley had claimed the hammock above Paisley Pete's next to even more empty hammocks.

"Still not much of a crew… but it'll have to do for now." Hawke thought to himself as he made his way past Rawley and Pete, quietly muttering "As you were gents." He quietly walked over to Jan's hammock and gently flicked one of her ears causing her to snap awake, almost falling out of her hammock before she composed herself and groaned as she caught sight of Hawke.

"Tell me it's not time to wake up already." Jan groaned as she turned over in her hammock, trying to go back to sleep.

"Yes, yes it is Jan." Hawke said, "Now the way I see it you have two options, you can get out of bed on your own… Or, I can go get my friend to help you instead like I'm going to for those two Nug-Humpers over there." he said dryly, pointing over his shoulder towards Rawley and Pete.

"No thank you." Jan quickly piped in, putting on her shoes and tying up her brown hair in its usual messy bun. "You want I should go and wake the captain, Hawke?" Jan asked.

"No, let her sleep." Hawke said.

"Aye Aye, Hawke." Jan said and walked over to the kitchen area, starting a fire in the small wood burning stove and began making breakfast for the crew as Hawke walked to the back of the deck and lit a lantern before he opened the hatch to the storage deck and slowly descended the small step-ladder into the gloom.

Hawke sighed, "Whose bright idea was it to not keep the storage deck and brig well lit? Oh wait, I know… mine." He knew for now with only one thing truly important stowed down here there wasn't much point to lighting lanterns except now he was down here in the dark with it.

He set his lantern down on a nearby crate and began to slowly walk forward, glancing around as he could make out light breathing as well as scratching and scraping noises further in the darkness but couldn't make out where the source was. But, before he could even register his next thought he found himself on his back with a growling and snarling mouth full of sharp teeth locked around his neck, not enough to pierce the skin but enough to know he should remain very still.

Hawke smiled and laughed as the mouth eased off of his neck and immediately started licking his face and he rolled to the side and whispered "Easy boy, easy…" as he sat up and pulled the lantern down to reveal his faithful mabari warhound, "Dog", and patted him on the head as he sat on his haunches and wagged his tail, awaiting further instructions.

"Good boy." Hawke said, "It's a new day… You ready to wake up the rest of the crew?"

Dog barked and hopped up on all paws rearing to go and Hawke smiled and pointed to the upper deck and whispered with a mischievous grin, "Fetch."

Dog immediately vaulted up the stairs and started barking at the top of his lungs and Hawke climbed up after him yelling just as loudly, "On deck, all hands! On deck, scurry! Scurry, I want movement! Movement! I want movement!"

Dog ran and leapt onto the table, sliding a bit as his feet couldn't quite get a grip on its smooth surface, and jumped at Rawley and Pete's hammocks, startling both men as they were only half awake from Hawke's yelling and Dog's barking.

"Andraste's tits!" Rawley yelled, clutching at the back of his head as it was the first thing to hit the deck, "Are we going to wake up to this every morning?"

Jan laughed and set a pot of coffee, five glasses and everyone's plate of eggs and salted pork on the table, "pretty much yes, unless you would like to wake up from now on and make everyone breakfast for a change."

"No thanks Jan…" Pete said as he picked himself off the floor and put on a shirt, "…I wouldn't trust anything Rawley cooks to save my life." he quickly added as he tucked in his shirt and scratched his beard.

Everyone including Rawley laughed as he splashed water from a nearby basin on his sore head and neck before he walked over to the table and punched Pete in the shoulder before sitting down with him and Hawke and began eating.

Jan made Isabela's plate, keeping it near the stove so it wouldn't get cold and just as she started to make her way to the table her path was blocked by Dog, who sat down and whined for a scrap of food.

"You are absolutely terrible…" Jan sighed before she smiled and knelt down to feed him a piece of salted pork, "But, you did good boy."

Dog quickly wolfed down his treat and barked as she patted his head and walked passed him and then he walked over to the stove, yawned loudly and curled up.

"So Hawke, what's the plan?" Jan asked as she sat down next to Pete and Rawley across the table from Hawke.

Hawke opened his mouth to speak but he quickly closed it and smiled when he heard, "The plan Jan, is simply this… Avoid any and all Templar and Seeker forces at whatever cost, avoid any and all forces working for or affiliated with Sebastian Vael and finally… Just have fun with it, we are pirates after all."

Hawke chuckled and shook his head, "Captain on deck everyone."

"Good to see somebody noticed." Isabela whispered as she ran a hand along Hawke's shoulder and kissed his cheek before she walked over to the kitchen and picked up her plate, taking note of Dog sleeping by the stove, before she walked back and sat down next to Hawke.

"Have a good night's sleep Captain?" Jan asked mischievously as she raised an eyebrow and sipped on her coffee.

Isabela smiled and looked at Hawke out of the corner of her eye, "You could say that, Jan."

Jan giggled and continued to drink her coffee, Rawley and Pete both rolled their eyes and quickly finished eating, muttering about "going up top to get the ship ready to sail" as they ascended the stairs, leaving Hawke, Isabela and Jan in the galley.

"How long has Dog been up here?" Isabela asked

Hawke shrugged as he finished what he wanted from the plate, leaving a good amount of salted pork for his Mabari companion. "About an hour or two, he's just been sleeping… he misses the fireplace back in Kirkwall." He said as he walked to the kitchen and set his plate down by his sleeping friend.

"Well, as long as he remembers not to sniff my crotch I won't have him back below in the cargo hold." Isabela said, quickly throwing in a wink to Hawke over her shoulder before she resumed eating.

Hawke smiled and walked back over to the table, putting his hands on her shoulders as he whispered, "Always knew you were a dog lover, deep down." He kissed her and smiled when she giggled before whispering, "I'll see you up top." And he quickly ascended the stairs and started helping Rawley and Pete get the sails hoisted and trimmed and ready for when they cast off.

Jan sighed, "Well, if that'd be all for breakfast Captain, I'm going to clean up here and then join the men."

"Go ahead Jan, I'm done anyways." Isabela said as she pushed her plate away and headed up top and began giving the orders for the day, Jan giggled as she could hear all three of the guys scurrying around on the deck making quick work of her commands and before she knew it they were already moving.

Jan started on the dishes, cleaning off any spare food into a bucket to be thrown overboard, and just as she started to actually clean them, she heard a quick huff behind her and turned to find Dog, tail wagging and Hawke's plate between his teeth.

"Well, at least somebody enjoys my cooking." Jan giggled as she took the plate from him and put it in the basin with the others.

MEANWHILE, in Cumberland, The Dragon's Horde Inn…

Anders, wanted murderer, apostate and alleged abomination sat at a small table nestled in a dark corner wearing a worn, dark traveling cloak over his robes with a hood pulled over his head and "Malcolm's Honor" strapped securely to his back; breathing in the noxious mixture of cheap pipe tobacco smoke, vomit and piss while nursing a mug of ale and listening to the various villagers, travelers and mercenaries talking about the war and various other goings on.

"I hears there's all kinds of trouble brewing in Orlais…"

"What do ya mean?"

"I been hearin' Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons plans to overthrow the empress!"

"That's a load of rubbish! From what I hears, The Seekers and Templars have Val Royeaux under martial law and the empress has been imprisoned in the royal palace for her own safety."

"Oh, shut your gob… or are you just that daft of an imbecile? Everyone knows the mages are holding the empress hostage in the old fortress Andoral's Reach."

"Impossible!"

"Heard it from one of the servants that used to work in the palace myself I did, possessed by that murdering apostate… what's his name? Anders! Yea, that's it! Possessed and forced to walk the hundreds of miles to the old fortress where they plan to offer her as a blood sacrifice to Tevinter's old gods for enough power to cover all the land in darkness."

"Damned monsters and abominations! I says we kill em all and send em all to the black city where they belong!"

The final statement was met with a rousing cheer of approval from several men at the bar and various tables while Anders lowered his head and covered his eyes with one of his hands, "If only I had told Hawke all those years ago. . . He could've helped me find another way." he thought to himself as he looked out a window to the street, watching men and women go about their day as they always did not knowing that within these dirty walls was the man responsible for creating a world that mistrusted mages now even more than they used to, "All of this… it's my fault."

The tavern's barmaid, Catherine, quietly walked over to his table and whispered, "Can I get you anything messere?" trying to peek under Anders's hood to catch a glimpse of his face.

Anders quickly shook his head and gruffly murmured to disguise his voice, "No, no… Th-thank you Ma'am."

Catherine smiled; she saw no reason for Anders to not use her name or to have to needlessly hide like this in front of her. He had already done more for her in one night than any man besides her brother had done in her entire life, she could still remember it vividly, "_Her brother had already turned in for the night, she had just finished cleaning up the last of the dirty tankards and was wiping off the bar; the next thing she knew a calloused hand roughly pressed her head against the bar and another groped at her exposed ass and vagina after lifting her skirt and tearing her small clothes to shreds; tears of shame and revulsion fall freely as she feels him insert a digit into her maidenhood and sobs wrack her entire body when she feels herself release under his forced ministrations and she slumped to the floor wishing to die right there; It seemed as if her prayer would be answered when she saw her assailant draw a cruel looking dagger, she looked away waiting for the blow that never came when she looked up again her assailant had been flung across the room after a bolt of lightning struck his chest and that's when she saw him; lightning blue eyes and black smoke that shrouded her savior like a fog, she heard the words "Do not be afraid, I will not harm you" and blacked out; She awoke to her brother Benjamin holding her hand and praying to the maker while her savior stood over her, his eyes closed in concentration as he channeled healing magic through her body. She watched him stagger away once he was done, coming to a stop as he leaned against the wall to compose himself; she slowly sat up clutching the sheets to her body to cover herself with her free hand as she whispered, "What is your name messere?" his reply was one word, "Anders"._ Her brother insisted that he let him rent out a room for as long as he wanted and at no charge since that night. Both of them knew by his actions he was not the abomination all the Templars, Seekers, stories and rumors painted him to be.

She placed a plate of roast and potatoes and fresh greens down in front of Anders and whispered as she topped off his ale, "It's on the house messere, courtesy of my brother who again wishes to express his utmost gratitude for you coming to my rescue."

Anders nodded and slowly tucked into his meal; smiling a little when Catherine giggled melodically and then sauntered away, the sway of her hips and the confidence of her gait as she went about cleaning tables and pouring drinks told him she had recovered from her trauma quite well in the weeks he had been here. Suddenly all the chatter in the bar died down when two figures entered the bar; pulling off hoods to reveal women; one of them with dark ebony hair and rich chocolate brown eyes and the other with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

Anders continued to eat and watched from under the edge of his cowl as the two women walked forward to the bar and ordered two drinks, conversing quickly with Benjamin as he cleaned a mug and they pushed a piece of vellum in his direction. Benjamin gave whatever it was a quick one over before shrugging and muttering something incoherent before he set the mug down and called out "Catherine" and waved her over to the bar.

Catherine set down the tray of dishes she was carrying on a nearby empty table and wiped her hands on her apron before walking quickly to the bar, conversing with the two mysterious women quickly and giving whatever it was on the vellum the same quick one over her brother did and shrugging as well. Anders knew he needed to speak with them but he couldn't just walk up now that the two mystery women had sat down at the bar to drink so he had to be clever; he waited until one of the bars many drunks made his way past his table before spilling some of his own drink at just the right moment to make it look like the drunkard had spilled ale all over the tresses of his cloak.

"Watch it!" Anders angrily grunted as he gave the drunk a shove and straightened his cloak, sitting down with a huff before holding up his mug and gruffly yelling, "Ma'am, more ale please"

Catherine looked up and called "just a minute messere…" quickly and sneakily slipping the vellum into a pocket on her apron before excusing herself and grabbing a pitcher of ale and walking over to his table as calmly as she could.

Anders watched as Catherine's hand pouring his ale began to shake, he reached under the table and gently grasped her free hand and whispered, "It's alright, just tell me what they are Catherine…"

"They wouldn't say…" she whispered, releasing his hand to place the vellum on the table as she watched the two women pay for their drinks and proceed upstairs, "They seem very interested in you…"

Anders's blood froze in his veins when he saw a wanted poster on the table with a horrible rendition of his face plastered across it, "Could they be Bounty Hunters? Assassins? Spies? Templars? Or even worse… Seekers?" he thought to himself going over the many possibilities in his head.

"Did they mention what they wanted with me Catherine?" Anders asked cautiously.

"They said they had very sensitive information that only you were to hear… I believe Ben said their names were Ser Agatha and Ruvena. They've rented the room at the end of the hall across from yours…" She quickly and regretfully added as she turned back around and resumed her rounds shooting an annoyed glare at a drunken patron that attempted to grab her ass.

"Agatha and Ruvena… why do those two names sound so familiar?" Anders asked himself as he tossed a sovereign onto the table and started to make his way up to his quarters, then suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks on the stairs, "Now I remember! Both of them served under Meredith… they must be here under their new Knight-Commander's orders."

He could feel Vengeance vying for control of his body as he climbed a few more steps, whispering in his head, "_We must destroy them; they are here to assassinate you!"_

"Stop!" Anders hissed, closing his eyes and clutching at his head. "We can at least hear them out… especially considering these people took me in out of the kindness of their hearts; they cannot afford that sort of attention… we only know they have information for me, that should be enough... even for you."

Vengeance ceased his struggle for control and whispered, "_For now…you and I both know your willpower has limits… you can't keep me locked away forever."_

Anders opened his eyes and breathed heavily, noticing his hand had been gripping the handrail in a death grip the entire time he was arguing with Vengeance. He quickly stood straight and straightened his cloak and robes before he finally reached the landing and walked to his room door; he checked the hallway twice to make sure he was alone before he opened it, quickly stepping inside and closing it behind him.

Anders's breath caught in his chest when he saw Ruvena and Ser Agatha sitting at the small desk situated in the far corner of the room. They looked up as Anders walked in, their faces inscrutable. "We just want to talk Anders." Ruvena said, slowly rising to her feet. Ser Agatha nodded in agreement. Anders realized his cloak had been thrown off his shoulders and his fists had been radiating a blue energy.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Why are you here?" For the next several hours Ruvena and Ser Agatha told Anders of the events that had transpired in Kirkwall since he left. They even went as far as to warn him what they knew of Sebastian's and Knight-Commander Cullen's plans. Finally they had told him all that they knew. Anders glanced out the window and realized they had been talking for some time, considering it was noon when he first went up to his room and now the streets were pitch black.

"Thank you…" Anders said wearily as he rubbed at his eyes. "Thank you for bringing all of this to my attention." Ruvena nodded sadly.

"It's time for us to take our leave… We leave for Andoral's Reach in the morning, you should consider coming with us. The mages need all the help they can get…. Even from you." Ser Agatha said. She and Ruvena stood and walked towards the door.

"I feel like you deserve more than just my thanks." Anders said.

"We'll think of something and come back." Ruvena replied, giving Anders a wink. He couldn't fashion a reply to that strange statement before the pair left the room. He smiled slightly as he disrobed and crawled into bed. A small part of his mind interpreted Ruvena's words in a very pleasing way.

The lone stub in the room flickered lower and lower into the night as Anders just stared up at the roof unable to sleep, it seemed like his eyes had just closed when they flared open again at the sound of his door opening. He was unsurprised to see Ruvena's head peering into his room. She noticed his open eyes and jumped slightly. She opened the door wider and slipped into the room. She had discarded her cloak and armor in favor of a loose shift and breeches. Her feet were oddly bare. Anders sat up and gave her a knowing look.

"Is this how I'm to pay you back?" Ruvena nodded, biting her lip. She walked towards Anders, her hands grasping the hem of her shift. When she was within arm's reach she pulled her shift up over her head and tossed it aside. Ruvena's face flushed as Anders stared at her petite breasts. She stepped forward and placed her knees on either side of his body. Anders placed his arms around her back and pulled her into him.

She exhaled slowly as Anders' tongue darted out to touch her pale skin. He inched his head forward and wrapped his lips around her rapidly hardening nipple. One of Ruvena's hands found the back of Anders' head while the other covered her remaining nipple. Her fingers slowly pinched and caressed as Anders worked. His hands gradually moved down her back, finally reaching the waist of her breeches. He slid his fingers under the cloth and grabbed her firm buttocks. When she didn't object he pulled her a little closer. Ruvena could feel a modest bump nudging her groin. She started moving her hips and grinding against Anders.

Suddenly Ruvena stopped her motions and pulled away from him. She grabbed the waist of her breeches and pulled them down. Anders' eyes roamed up her shapely legs to the tuft of light brown pubic hair that covered her womanhood. She stepped away and rested her back against the cool wood of the door. Anders moved off the bed and knelt in front of Ruvena. She smiled slightly as she widened her stance. Anders lifted one of her legs and kissed her thigh. His lips casually moved inward, tantalizingly slow. Ruvena rested her leg on Anders' shoulder as he finally reached her soaked vagina.

She grabbed handfuls of his hair as his tongue ran the length of her slit. His hand rose up to spread her swollen lips open, revealing the pink flesh hidden by her labia. Anders' circled her clit before finding her soft opening. After a moment of probing Ruvena felt his tongue slide into her eager pussy. She bit her lip as he moved deeper into her. He felt her walls contract with pleasure as a rush of fluids seeped out. Taking a risk, Anders moved his hands to Ruvena's backside. He slowly pulled her buttocks apart and pressed his finger against her ass. Before Ruvena could react he slipped his finger into her clenched hole.

Ruvena's eyes shot open as her entire body tensed in surprise. She looked down, intending to playfully reprimand Anders when there was a knock on the door. Both of them froze as they heard the voice of Ser Agatha.

"Ruvena?" she whispered, "Are you in there?" Anders hastily stood up as Ruvena searched for her shift. Ser Agatha entered before either of them could hide their actions. She was dressed in more relaxed clothing like Ruvena had been. "You're taking too long." Her eyes roamed Ruvena's naked form. Stepped forward and rested her hand on Ruvena's hip. Her other hand grabbed the back of Ruvena's head and pulled her into a kiss. Ruvena's hands grabbed Agatha's pants and tugged them down. Agatha broke the kiss long enough to remove her shift and drop it to the floor.

Ruvena locked eyes with Anders and she nodded towards his last article of clothing. Anders removed his pants as fast as possible. Both women stared eagerly at his throbbing member. Ruvena sauntered over to the bed and reclined, her knees hanging off. Agatha moved towards the bed and lowered her pussy onto Ruvena's waiting lips. She moaned loudly as Ruvena lapped up her juices. Anders followed suit and prepared to enter Ruvena's pussy. Just as the head of his cock brushed her opening, Ruvena's hand grabbed his penis and lowered it to her anus.

Unable to misinterpret, Anders pressed against her clenched asshole. After a moment of effort her body relented and he slid completely into her ass. He heard Ruvena gasp as she adjusted to the sudden intrusion. Agatha laughed and turned to face Anders. She lowered her heads towards Ruvena's unattended vagina, playfully licking her stomach and pubic hair. Anders gradually started moving his hips, building a smooth rhythm. Ruvena could feel friction in her pussy as well and her entire body quivered.

Agatha recognized the signs and she smiled mischievously as she inserted another finger into Ruvena's slit. Ruvena cried out as her entire body contracted. A torrent of liquid rushed out, soaking her anus and Anders' cock. She went limp as the pleasure washed over her. Anders removed his cock, stopping for a moment to stare at Ruvena's gaping asshole. Agatha climbed off Ruvena and grabbed Anders' shoulders. She unceremoniously threw him onto the bed and straddled him this time.

Hardly missing a beat she sat down on his stiff cock. She moaned loudly as her body found a comfortable tempo. Her modest breasts bounced as she slid up and down his shaft. Anders started thrusting in time with her motions, driving his dick further into her body. Agatha gripped the bedsheets tightly as she felt the pleasure mounting. She uttered a loud, drawn out cry as an orgasm wracked her body. Unable to control himself, Anders climaxed as well. Agatha felt his hot seed rush into her body. When his cock was done twitching she moved off of him.

She spread her legs open, showing Anders and Ruvena the semen dripping out of her cunt. Ruvena rolled over and licked some of his seed up before it fell on the bed. Anders watched as she cleaned Agatha in a most un-Templar way. When she finished they both stood up and smiled at Anders. They slowly dressed, almost teasingly pulling their clothes back on. They gave Anders one last smile before leaving his quarters.

"_Well, now that you've satisfied your base and ridiculous animalistic needs, what do you intend to do with the information they've given you?"Justice whispered._

Anders sighed as he rose to his feet and then proceeded to get fully dressed in his black robes and cloak, once he strapped "Malcolm's Honor" to his back again, he quietly whispered to himself, "Maker give me strength." Before he opened his door, leaving it wide open and began marching down the hall, down the steps and out into the night; little did he know he was being followed.

"You're leaving?" Catherine whispered from behind Anders, clutching a lantern with one hand and the shawl around her shoulders with the other, as he threw a blanket onto the back of one of the many horses in the inn's stable and prepared to strap on its halter.

"Yes… " Anders said sternly.

"You could just stay you know…" Catherine replied back, staring at the ground as she shuffled her feet, "I can keep you hidden, safe… I could take care of you…"

"Catherine, it's not that simple… it's too dangerous and I couldn't put you and your brother at that kind of risk; not after everything you've already done for me…"

Tears began to well in her eyes until she put the lantern down and then suddenly lunged forward to hug Anders, sobbing into his robes "Please… stay… stay here with me…"

Anders sighed and thought to himself as he slowly wrapped his arms around the young woman, breathing in the always present smell of rosemary and lavender that she used to wash her long wavy blonde hair; "If you only knew how much I want to take you up on that offer" holding her tightly as her sobs made her entire small frame shake, he needed to make her see that he couldn't stay and there was only one way to do that.

He slowly released her, bringing his hands up to cup her face, gently rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away the tears as he whispered, "In another lifetime, I would gladly do as you've asked; I would stay, I would love you and protect you from any and all of the harms this world has to offer…"

Catherine closed her eyes and turned her head enough to where she could softly kiss his palm as he continued, "but things cannot be as we wish them to be Cather…"

"Please…" she whispered, cutting him off mid-sentence, "…call me Cat."

Anders sighed and shook his head before continuing, "Cat, I'm a mage, you'll always be in danger with me around… I have to go."

Catherine cried a few more tears and gave him a fleeting embrace before walking to a pile of hay bales and reaching around behind it to present him with a pair of saddlebags, "For your journey."

Anders took the bags and opened one of them to reveal inside a generous bounty of dried and cured meats, a lump of hard cheese and several of Catherine's biscuits he had grown quite fond of in his stay at the inn, he even spotted a small jar of honey with the cloth covering held tight by one of her ribbons she would sometimes use to tie her hair back. Anders smiled and nodded his head, "Thank you Cat…" he muttered before reaching for his coin purse.

"No…" Catherine muttered adamantly, "…your coin's no good here messere."

Anders slowly nodded and placed the saddlebags across the blanket before hauling himself up as a peal of thunder boomed overhead, Anders pulled the cowl over his head as the first few drops of rain began to fall outside the stables and murmured, "A storms coming Cat…" he reached under his cloak and quickly pulled a single, large raven feather from one of his pauldrons and placed it on the gate of the stall before continuing, "…stay safe." And with those final words he gave a sharp kick to the horse and took off right as another peal of thunder went off and the deluge came crashing down.

Catherine watched as the feather gently rocked in the wind a little bit before carefully grabbing it and her lantern before lifting her shawl to cover her head as she took off into the torrent, mud and water splashing up around her as she sprinted for the door of the inn.

Catherine quickly slammed the door shut behind her, thankful there wasn't anyone downstairs besides her brother who was just finishing cleaning up to see what a state she was. Her brother quickly looked up and yelled, "Catherine! You're soaked! What were you doing out there!?"

"I was just seeing Anders off when one of the horses broke loose!" she quickly countered, blowing out the lantern and setting it on a nearby table so she could wring out her hair, "storm must've spooked him and he bolted before I could catch him!"

"Andraste's knicker-weasels!" Benjamin yelled, tossing his rag down as he came from around the bar, "Well, business has been good this past month, so we should have no problem paying the guest back."

Catherine nodded and rubbed at her eyes feigning a yawn to make herself appear tired, "If you don't need me for anything brother, I'm going to bed…"

Benjamin shook his head and returned to his work behind the bar calling out "G'night Cat…" as she ascended the stairs.

She closed and locked the door to her room behind her and began to slowly ease herself out of her dress, tossing it into a corner, knowing she would need to do the wash tomorrow. Instead of adopting the loose fitting shift she normally wore to bed she shamelessly walked over to her window and pushed the shutters open, clutching her arms around her chest as the cool breeze swept through her room causing her nipples to harden under her small clothes as she stared out into the darkness and listened to the rain fall while twirling the glossy feather Anders had given her through her fingers.

She walked back over to her bed and sat down, opening a small chest she kept on her bedside table that she kept various memento's inside; her parent's wedding rings, a piece of fine orlesian silk she found as a little girl and now she gingerly placed the feather inside, tying her hair up into a ponytail before whispering, "I'll see you again someday… Anders." She carefully closed the lid and blew out the candle beside her bed before sliding in and wrapping herself tightly in the covers and falling asleep.

Anders just stood there at the top of a hill overlooking the city on his horse staring at the window of the inn he thought for certain was her room until the candle went out while the rain continued to fall around him.

"_You need to steel yourself of these emotions... you mortals are wretched things, and even she may still perish in this war… it is the way of things." Vengeance whispered in Anders head._

"My emotions are all I have left… If I steel myself from those, I really have lost myself to you… and then I become the monster the world says I am."

"_Maybe that's exactly what this war needs… While I haven't always agreed with some of the choices you've made over the years… You did save me after all… If not for this exact purpose."Justice whispered._

"We'll see… but for now, you'll listen to and follow my lead." Anders muttered as he raised his staff and sent a fireball into the sky in farewell, rearing his horse before giving it a good kick and taking off into the storm.


	4. Chpt 3: The Battle Of Kirkwall

9:40 Dragon, the 3rd of Harvestmere-

Smoke blackened the mid-morning sky above Kirkwall to where the sun could hardly be seen. The Docks were mostly destroyed and any access to the bay was completely cut off by a blockade of Templar and Starkhaven ships led by Ser Roderick, and any ships that attempted to flee were sunk or boarded to search for Anders and other Mages and Apostates.

Darktown was virtually inaccessible; forces being led by Ser Mettin had blocked any and all access points and had begun funneling all opposition towards Lowtown, as well as destroying Anders's old clinic and sending large units into the various tunnel systems that intertwined through the district to root out any mage hideouts.

Lowtown had taken the blunt of the attack from Knight-Lieutenant Karras's forces. Just as Sebastian promised; "The Hanged Man" was reduced to nothing more than a pile of burnt timbers and rubble, homes and business were set ablaze while screams and various cries rose up from the streets … Men and Women, Elf and Human alike were all dragged from their homes, Men who were believed or known to be an associate or relative of a Mage or Apostate were slain and put on pyres to burn in the streets while the women under the same circumstances, both elf and human, were raped and left to die. Anyone who resisted or raised arms against the Templars or Sebastian's troops, be they innocent or not were cut down to serve as an example to those who dared to challenge them.

In Hightown, the city guards were still managing to hold their own, but were quickly falling back and giving up more and more territory to the Templars and Starkhaven army… Most patrols on the Docks and in Darktown and Lowtown didn't even know what was happening until they had been cut off from command at the Viscount's Keep and by then it was too late. Any and all that were captured were given two options; Join Sebastian's army or die as Mage sympathizers. At first, none chose to join, but as they continued to watch more and more of their comrades fall, many chose to join Sebastian, knowing they would live to see another day and thinking how if anything they could at least go and protect their families from the onslaught. Very few managed to escape the chaos and make it back to the Viscount's Keep where Aveline and Donnic were rallying who they could to make one last stand against the Templar invaders.

Sebastian, meanwhile, had set up his headquarters nearby in the ruins of the Chantry and was discussing strategy with Knight-Commander Cullen.

"What are the reports Cullen?" Sebastian asked as he hunched over a table, looking at a detailed map of Hightown trying to find a weakness in the city guard's formations or barricades.

"Reports coming in from Ser Roderick at the harbor say most ships have either been sunk or turned back for processing Prince Sebastian, Ser Mettin reports that Darktown has been secured and all that's left is to wipe out the last pockets of resistance in the tunnel systems beneath the city."

"Good, very good… and what of the Knight-Lieutenant's forces?"

"Everything is going as we planned Prince Sebastian…but…"

Sebastian turned and faced the Knight-Captain, "But what Cullen? Speak your mind my brother."

Cullen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's nothing, it's just that… I've defended this city for over eight years… And in the one moment I could've stopped it all I failed and now here I am helping another man conquer it."

Sebastian placed a hand on Cullen's shoulder, "I know that you are referring to the night Hawke defeated Knight-Commander Meredith my brother… and even if you had tried to intervene that night, you would have most certainly been killed as well."

Cullen was clinging to his every word and he smiled as he turned away from him, "You must not let your resolve falter now Knight-Commander, It's up to us… The soldiers of the will of the true Chantry, The right hand of The Maker himself, to quell this land of its own curse, Anders and every other mage like him, and bring about a better and brighter future for everyone."

Cullen bowed his head and placed a fist over his heart as he said, "You're right my friend, I shall not doubt again."

"Good…" Sebastian said, "Now, send a messenger to my general telling all of my forces not stationed at the harbor to regroup in the Hightown Market."

"My Lord, if I may be so bold as to ask… What is the plan for breaking past Guard-Captain Aveline's defenses? Knight-Captain Cullen asked as he quickly scribbled Sebastian's orders onto a scroll of vellum and handed it to a Templar emissary.

Sebastian grinned as he picked up his family bow and turned to face Cullen, "I'm going to shove the full might of The Free March's finest army right down her blasphemous throat.

MEANWHILE, In the Viscount's Keep…

"The Templars and Starkhaven soldiers are getting ready for an all out assault Captain… we don't know how soon but reports are pouring in from all over the city saying all of their forces are converging on Hightown." Donnic hurriedly said as he jogged to keep up with Aveline's brisk pace.

"Good, while their attention's focused on us, the younger recruits can escort the few civilians that made it here to safety and escape with them as well." Aveline said quickly as she helped one of the guardsmen to his feet. "Do we have any word on whether or not Varric, Merrill, Orana, Gamlen and Charade escaped?"

"None; The Hanged Man is rubble, the alienage is in complete disarray and The Merchant's Guild headquarters and Gamlen's home are all but abandoned… they must have cleared out long before the attack started but I can't fathom how they could possibly have escaped all this… All the enemy forces stationed in the harbor are still there and the rest of the army that wasn't deployed to attack the city secured every entrance to the city."

"I don't know, but we have to find them Donnic… We have to send these civilians north to the old dalish encampment at the base of Sundermount or west to The Planasene Forest… There has to be some way to get them out…"

Donnic reached out and grabbed Aveline's hand, "Would you please just stop for one minute and talk to me?" he said as he pulled her into his arms and for the first time in their marriage he heard Aveline cry.

"There's nothing we can do is there?" Aveline said as she rested her head on Donnic's shoulder, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Yes there is…" Donnic whispered as he held Aveline at elbows length and wiped away her tears, "…We'll fight these bastards with everything we have… Every guardsmen and guardswoman here will lay down their lives to see those civilians get out of here safely, you know it and I know it… and if we are destined to die here… well, then we'll die together." He whispered as he took her hands in his and stared deeply into her green eyes.

Aveline smiled and rested her forehead against his and whispered "I love you Donnic." And he returned her smile and whispered, "I love you too, Aveline." Before they shared a very passionate kiss for a few minutes until Guardswoman Brennan walked up and coughed.

"Unh Captain? The… the men… are waiting for you…" Brennan mumbled as she wrung her hands together, hoping she hadn't just interrupted a very tender moment between the Captain and her husband.

Aveline noticed this and quickly reassured her, "Its fine Brennan…" She wiped her eyes one last time and straightened her armor before turning and ascending the steps from her office and headed towards the entrance of the keep.

Everyone was gathered at the entrance of the keep, Guardsmen and women talked amongst themselves as they waited nervously and anxiously for their final orders. Men, women and children, old and young, families and those that were lucky enough to escape the chaos sat huddled and scared wherever they could. However, all the chatter and crying ceased when they heard Aveline begin to speak, "This may well be the last time I speak to any of you as Guard-Captain… some of you I have known for well over eight years, others I have known for less than a month or have just met…" Aveline said solemnly as she motioned to the survivors, "But, that doesn't matter… Because by being here, you all have shown that you care more about the sanctity and value of life to everyone in this city more than those bastards and Templar traitors out there."

The Guards were easily bolstered by these few words, those that had doubted what they were even fighting for before then had new resolve and will to fight, the civilians however were not so hopeful.

"Guardsman, form up please." Aveline said and watched as a line after line began to fill up the entrance, "All of our new recruits, meaning those who have been here less than a month… please step forward."

Less than half of a baker's dozen worth of men and women stepped forward, "You, will all escort the civilians to either the western or northern gate depending on whether or not you run into any kind of opposition and head to The Planasene Forest or the old dalish encampment at the base of Sundermount respectively, you'll be safe there."

"Safe!?" A civilian man blurted out, "We wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for that crazy mage Anders and The Champion! You expect us to just go waltzing through a ruined city, heading for a gate that we don't know is guarded right now or not… And then, you expect us to travel into the wilderness and wait until things calm down?"

"Yes." Aveline said calmly, "However, if there are any among you that wish to stay and fight then you may… though I cannot guarantee you will leave this place alive."

Very few stepped forward, a half dozen men and women maybe, everyone else began to gather their belongings and gathered by the recruits and once they were sure the coast was clear they left the keep and headed for safety.

Aveline had who was left form into a single line, "This final assignment that I'm asking you to volunteer for is exceptionally dangerous. Take a look at the person next to you; it's a good bet that in the next few hours you or they will be dead. Everyone brave enough to accept this… step forward."

All she heard were footsteps as everyone still in the keep, Guardsman and Civilian alike stepped forward, ready to fight and die for Kirkwall.

"Brennan, get the civilians armed and ready… Donnic come with me." Aveline yelled as everyone began to move with absolute purpose, Shoring up barricades, restocking arrows and spears and gearing themselves up for the final battle.

Hours later, Aveline's plan was to simply hold out the main entrance to the keep as long as possible before finally retreating to the throne room to make their final stand, and if that failed… then she was sure she'd be seeing everyone at the Maker's side.

An eerie silence filled the guardsmen's senses at the barricades in front of the doors to the keep. There was no wind; no calls from the many gulls and vultures flying over the city and the sky itself seemed to darken even more in the past few hours in anticipation for the final attack.

Suddenly a peal of thunder crashed over the keep causing everyone to flinch and jump. "Easy everyone… steady." Aveline called out to the men trying to keep them calm as she looked up at the ever darkening sky and flinched as a heavy drop of rain fell on her face, and before they knew it they were all sitting in a torrential downpour, long forks of lightning lit up the sky and a deep rumble in the distance could just barely be heard over the rolling thunder.

Donnic walked up and stood next to Aveline, "Well… at least now we won't have such a hard time putting out all the fires." Aveline and all the guards turned and looked at him sternly for a few minutes before smiles began to crack on all their faces and everyone began to laugh.

After the laughter died down Aveline noticed that the strange sound she had heard earlier seemed closer now. She looked down towards the destroyed gateway of The Viscount's Way and saw Sebastian standing alone, his bow in hand and looking quite menacing as lightning bolts cracked behind him in the distance and the thunder continued to roll.

"Surrender now and you all may yet be shown mercy!" Sebastian yelled over the storm pointing at Aveline with his other hand, before yet another lightning bolt cracked behind him.

Aveline stepped forward, tears beginning to well in her eyes, "We've seen the extent of your mercy you self-righteous bastard!"

The guards then proceeded to yell at the top of their lungs, banging swords on shields in their show of defiance to Sebastian, which made him chuckle evilly and whisper "So be it." As he raised his empty hand and clenched his fist and suddenly there came a sudden torrent of nose that drowned out the guardsmen and it wasn't the storm. Templars and Starkhaven soldiers, at least ten times the amount of the guards were assembled on the steps behind Sebastian, fully armored from their boots to their helmets, began yelling and banging their weapons on their shields in return.

The guardsmen's hearts sank as they knew this was it; Aveline closed her eyes and just listened… The sound of her own beating heart pounding in her ears, the gentle patter of the rain as it fell on her armor and the stone floor around her, the hurried and shallow breathing of her friends, fellow guardsmen and Donnic all around her and when she finally heard Sebastian yell "ATTACK!" and she heard the roar of the Templars and soldiers as they charged past him and towards the stairs she opened her eyes and yelled at the top of her lungs, "FOR KIRKWALL!"

The battle lasted seconds, minutes, hours… Aveline couldn't remember as She, Donnic and Brennan were all unceremoniously dragged to the throne room, hands bound behind their backs, as the leaders of the opposition.

She grimaced as she saw Knight-Commander Cullen standing by Sebastian as he sat on the viscount's throne and then grunted in pain as she was kicked from behind and forced to her knees, Donnic and Brennan followed shortly behind her.

She looked up at from Sebastian and glared as he spoke, "A truly… valiant effort Aveline… thinking you even stood a chance against me."

"Un-tie me and come down here and we'll see how much of a chance I stand." Aveline growled in defiance.

Sebastian chuckled and stood up, waving to a few Templars at the doors making them close them, leaving himself, Cullen and six soldiers alone in the throne room. "That's what I've always admired about you Aveline… such blind courage even against insurmountable odds… You would make quite an ally if you were to join me."

"The day I help you is the day I willingly drink Darkspawn blood." Aveline growled.

"You may have won today, Prince Vael…" Brennan piped in, "But this city will not bow to you simply because you demand it."

Sebastian chuckled and stared at Brennan, "Tell me Guardswoman, Have you ever lost someone you cared about? Watched the one's around you, your friends, turn against you?"

"WE DIDN'T TURN AGAINST YOU SEBASTIAN!" Aveline yelled, "You made your choice and so did the rest of us! We chose to fight beside Hawke and you chose a different road."

"And you chose the wrong road!" Sebastian spat, "You chose to stand beside a Rebellious Maleficarum Zealot who murdered an innocent woman in cold blood! He murdered Grand Cleric Elthina and Hawke knew about it, you should have helped me in serving justice by bringing them in, yet you did nothing!"

"And I'll tell you just as I told Anders… Belief is no excuse; Sincerity does not justify what you've done."

Sebastian shook with anger as he descended the steps from the throne and stopped in front of Aveline before he quickly and mercilessly slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. "Don't you dare compare me to that monster!"

Aveline chuckled and spat at Sebastian's feet, "It's funny, the more I watch you and what you've done the less Anders seems like the real monster." Aveline mumbled as she looked down a bit due to the sting from the hit catching up to her, and allowing Brennan to check her face for any real damage.

Sebastian stood in front of Donnic, still staring defiantly at the floor and smiled, "You have nothing to add to this Donnic?

Donnic nodded his head as he raised it and stared into Sebastian's eyes with pure loathing, "I swear on my life, that if you touch my wife again, not even the Maker himself will be able to protect you from me."

Sebastian grinned and began to laugh, "So, You do still have some fire in you… that's good, you'll need it in the days to come… but for now…" Sebastian stood and waved to one of his soldiers who walked up and delivered a swift blow to the back of Donnic's head with the pommel of his sword, who then crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Aveline and Brennan immediately looked up and cried out Donnic's name and moved to shield his body from any more attacks but they were quickly thrown to their backs and surrounded on all sides by the six soldiers. Their hearts began to beat rapidly as Sebastian walked towards the doors to the throne room, with Cullen hot on his heels as he called back over his shoulder, "It seems in my short time away you've developed quite a wicked tongue Aveline… These six men who exemplified themselves in the battle will put it to good use… as well as Guardswoman Brennan's."

Sebastian smirked as he walked out of the throne room, nodding to the Templars that were guarding the doors as he passed. Aveline's eyes widened in revulsion as the men started disrobing. Her eyes were involuntarily drawn to their already throbbing cocks. When the men were completely naked they split into two groups and converged on Aveline and Brennan. One of the men forced Aveline's head up as he pressed his dick against her lips.

Keeping her mouth shut, Aveline glared at the man. She could feel the other two removing the armor covering her legs. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt her bare skin exposed to the open air. A hand roughly seized her buttocks and spread them apart. The head of a cock pressed against her asshole. Before Aveline could think to resist, the soldier forced himself in. Aveline gasped in pain and the man in front of her took the opportunity to shove his cock into her mouth. Her eyes watered as the man forced himself down her throat. He sighed contentedly before he started thrusting his hips. Aveline felt the soldier behind her do the same.

Aveline could see Brennan being handled in much the same way. Two of the men had lifted her off the ground and were sliding in and out of her exposed pussy and ass. As she watched they moved to the ground, the soldier inside her cunt lying beneath her as the other rammed her ass. The third pulled her head to the side and forced her into a blowjob. Aveline's view was suddenly blocked by the third soldier's erect cock. The first slid out of her and his place was immediately taken by the newcomer. Aveline whimpered softly as she felt the larger penis force its way into her throat.

The man behind her was slamming into her with enough force to shake Aveline's entire body. Suddenly he pulled out, admiring Aveline's gaping asshole. Her relief lasted only a few seconds before she felt his cock probing her pussy. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt his uncomfortably large member slide into her. She was distracted from her stretching vagina by the groan of the soldier currently fucking her face. He let out a loud groan and Aveline felt him stiffen in her mouth.

Hot cum poured down her throat as the man continued to slide in and out. Just before he finished, the soldier pulled his cock out and shot the remainder of his load on Aveline's face. She was just able to close her eyes before the warm fluid splashed over her cheeks. She looked up to see the original violator smiling at her as he stroked his penis. Too weak to resist, Aveline could only sit there as he shoved his cock back into her mouth. Aveline silently hoped he wouldn't last much longer and this whole ordeal would be over.

She heard Brennan cry out and could just see the guardswoman collapse. The soldiers continued unabated. Aveline felt a pang of sympathy as all the continued to roughly penetrate her. She yelped as the man pulled out of her mouth and the one behind her lifted Aveline off the ground. He roughly entered her sore ass as the other positioned himself in front of her. She looked at him fearfully as his cock slid into her pussy. Somehow they worked in unison, thrusting into her at the same time. Aveline's body clamped down on their cocks in pain, heightening their pleasure.

She could feel some of the drying semen slide into her open mouth but she couldn't do anything to stop it. A tear ran down her cheek as the men groaned and their cocks stiffened. She whimpered again as their cum shot into her ass and pussy. Her body involuntarily tightened as she felt them throbbing inside her. Like their comrade, the two pulled out before they were completely done and shot the remainder on Aveline's quivering body. They dropped her to the ground as they stroked their cocks over her. She felt more cum fall on her face as the remainder hit her thighs.

Brennan fared no better as the men all somehow climaxed in unison. Their thrusting slowed as they filled her with their seed. When they were done they dropped her to the floor and stood up. Aveline could see their cum leaking out of her gaping ass and vagina. Then, to Aveline's horror, the men surrounding Brennan moved towards her. Conversely, the three that had just violated her were moving towards Brennan.

Aveline's head was forced back as another cock was forced down her throat. This one was only marginally smaller than the last. Another soldier slid underneath her and entered her raw pussy. The last one spread her ass cheeks and shoved his cock into her ass. Aveline could feel his entry, but it didn't hurt as much as the first time. Her ass had been opened by the previous cock so much that it hadn't closed completely by the time the new soldier arrived.

Aveline was surprised to discover how much less rough these three treated her. They were still fucking her against her will. But they didn't seem to relish in causing her wanton physical pain. Aveline found it much more bearable as they slid in and out of her. She saw Brennan being forced to endure the same, with much more force. The largest of the three actually caused her to gag as his cock was forced into her mouth. Brennan tried to cry out as the man reaming her ass slapped one of her buttocks. Aveline could see a red handprint forming on her swollen ass cheek.

The man inside her mouth pulled out suddenly and ejaculated onto Aveline's startled face. His cum coated her lips and jaw and she could smell the powerful odor. He laid his cock on her lips as the last of his semen shot out. She could feel some of his cum drip off her face and fall onto her neck and breastplate.

Soon the other two reached their end. The one inside her ass slammed into her as his cum poured out. Unlike his predecessor, he didn't pull out but rather let every last drop fill her ass. The one in her pussy lasted just a little longer. When he was nearing his end he rolled Aveline over and buried himself up to the hilt in her pussy. His sizable cock twitched as he came into the deepest part of her pussy. He slid out after a few moments and wiped his sticky cock on Aveline's thighs.

The men raping Brennan had finished by that point as well. But unlike with Aveline, they hadn't pulled out at all. Cum pooled under Brennan's prone body as the men stood over her, smiling. She could only lay there weakly as the cum poured out of her as well. Aveline gave a relieved sigh when the six men moved away from her and Brennan and towards their armor.

Aveline's vision was beginning to fail her as her weakened body was almost trying to force her into unconsciousness. She could see the soldier's faces now that they were farther away and immediately noticed they were Guardsmen she had released from service for shirking their patrols and extorting citizens and various run of the mill criminals that had been recently released.

Some of the men were muttering amongst themselves as they strapped their armor back on; some talked about how they couldn't believe what they'd just done… Others, how good it felt to fuck their "Illustrious" Guard-Captain and Guardswoman Brennan.

Aveline continued to fight to keep consciousness, looking over to Brennan to see she had passed out in the pool of their collective drying cum and noticed Donnic was beginning to come back to his senses, slowly rising to his hands and knees and shaking his head… One of the soldiers began to notice this as well and started to bear down on Donnic with a small dagger in his hand, Aveline reached out, trying to stay the cut-throat's hand as he grabbed a handful of Donnic's hair and pulled back, forcing him to half consciously look at what they had done to Brennan and his wife as he pressed the blade against his throat.

But suddenly, a series of explosions shook the Viscount's Keep to its foundations; the great oaken doors of the throne room were blasted off their hinges, one was completely shattered to bits while the other flew whole into an unfortunate soldier, instantly killing him.

The soldier holding Donnic's head spun around, shielding his face and eyes from the debris of the broken door like his four other remaining comrades, one of them managed to cough "What in the name of The Maker's great flaming ass just happened?" as they all drew their weapons and made themselves ready before the dust settled.

When the dust finally cleared all they could see were two dwarves, one of them, a blonde headed dwarf… probably not older than a child looking at them quite cheerfully and the other they instantly recognized as Varric Tethras only due to the strange crossbow he held in his hands, grinning at them.

"Boom." Sandal said nonchalantly as he stared blankly at the soldiers. Varric muttered "Nice work Sandal." Before he looked at the soldiers and chuckled, "Well, now that we have your attention… Did we catch you Nug-Humpers at a bad time?"

The soldiers yelled with rage and charged at them, falling dead just a few steps later as all of their hearts were pierced by Bianca's arrows. "Well, now that that's out of the way…" Varric muttered before he quietly gasped and whispered "By the ancestors…" as he noticed Aveline and Brennan lying unconscious in pools of dried cum and Donnic beginning to rise to his hands and knees once more.

Bodahn ran up behind them, gasping for breath as he said, "My lord Tethras, we must hurry… the merchant's guild won't be able to hold the Templars or Sebastian's forces much longer… why are you… just…" his words trailed off as he took notice of what Varric was seeing.

Varric ran forward to check on Donnic, yelling back over his shoulder, "Bodahn, go back and tell Gamlen to keep Merrill, Charade and Orana out of here; I don't want them to see this… Sandal make some kind of litter we can drag behind us for Brennan… were leaving now." He knelt down next to Donnic and said, "Donnic, I don't know if you can hear me but you need to get up and get Aveline… if we don't get out of here in the next few minutes were all going to die for nothing."

Donnic shook his head as his ears were still ringing after the blast, he could hear Varric's voice but he wasn't quite sure where it was coming from until he was kneeling next to him and even then all he could hear was "Get up…Need to get Aveline…Were going to die."

Once he heard "Aveline" everything came rushing back to him up until the soldier had struck his head and he slowly looked over and saw his wife lying half naked on the floor and he slowly stood and walked over to her body, falling to his knees once he reached her side and gently put the lower half of her armor back on before he scooped her up in his arms, tears beginning to well in his eyes as he whispered, "I failed you, my love." And he slowly rose to his feet once more and turned to face Varric.

"Lead the way Messere Varric." Donnic muttered as the tears finally began to roll down his cheeks.

Varric nodded and turned to find Brennan already decently covered by most of her armor and already hoisted up on the makeshift litter behind Sandal, "Alright, stay close and follow me." He said as he readied Bianca again and all of them ran for the doors of the keep to meet up with Gamlen, Bodahn, Charade, Orana and Merrill, easily ignored by the enemy as they were too busy fighting off the Dwarven forces of the Merchants Guild to take notice of anyone fleeing the battle.

"Where are we going Varric? We can't just leave your men like this." Donnic said as they raced down the steps from the keep.

"They knew the risks when they volunteered, there's a Merchants Guild convoy waiting at the eastern gate to take us to Antiva… My scouts told me your recruits and the few survivors with them made it to the northern gate without any difficulty; they should be halfway to Sundermount by now." Varric whispered back to him as a Templar Platoon ran past their hiding spot in an alley; mud, blood and water splashing around them with every step as the rain continued to pour.

"Antiva!? Kirkwall is burning and you're saying we should go running away to Antiva? Why wouldn't we just follow the recruits and regroup for a counter-attack to retake the city?" Donnic asked angrily as they continued to move forward, district by district and street by street to the eastern gate.

"Because that's not the plan Donnic, I'm going to tell you exactly what were going to do if you would give me a chance! We need to find the one man that can tip the scales in our favor… if we don't then we'll all be good as dead and everyone will have died for nothing." Varric quickly said, checking around the corner of a destroyed building to make sure the coast was clear.

Donnic caught on quickly and smiled as they raced forward, "Were going to find Serah Hawke?"

Varric smiled once they'd finally reached the gate and turned to face him, "That's right my friend, were going to find Hawke." He quickly coordinated with Merrill and what was left of the guild, getting Aveline, Donnic, Brennan and everyone loaded onto the convoy and once everyone was ready, he climbed onto the same bronto Merrill was seated on and looked back at her, "Ready to go and see your boyfriend Daisy?"

Merrill giggled and put her hands on Varric's shoulders, "Always ready Varric." She said before Varric gave a sharp whistle and the convoy set off down the muddy road at a brisk pace, Merrill couldn't help but look back at Kirkwall and softly began to whisper, placing a hand on her heart and closing her eyes, "O Falon'Din Lethanavir…Friend to the Dead… Guide their feet, calm their souls… Lead them to their rest."

Varric looked back over his shoulder and whispered, "What was that daisy?"

Merrill opened her eyes and put her other hand back on Varric's shoulder and whispered, "A prayer…"

"Yeah, I got that much…" he said, "A prayer for what though?"

"A prayer for the dead… and all the brave souls that have been lost so far…" she whispered as she watched forks of lightning branch over the city and peal after peal of thunder echo overhead as the rain continued to fall relentlessly around them.


	5. Chpt 4: Welcome To Antiva City

9:40 Dragon, the 24th of Harvestmere-

Isabela stood on the bowsprit of the "Siren's Call" hanging onto the forestay as she watched the sun begin to sink lower and lower in the sky. She smiled as she listened to dog walking around the deck, barking at the few gulls that flew too low or close to the ship… She listened to Pete and Rawley talking amongst themselves about what they were going to do once they reached Antiva City as they swabbed the deck, she knew Jan was on the helm but she hadn't seen Hawke in a few hours.

"Still can't believe how fast that storm hit us a couple weeks ago…" she smiled when she heard his voice and looked up to find Hawke slowly descending one of the bow stays. As soon as his feet hit the deck she chuckled when he quickly checked his compass to make sure their heading was still correct, "It's not exactly something any of us could have predicted Hawke."

"Either way, it was headed west by northwest towards the Free Marches since we were at the mouth of The Minanter River when it hit so that had us sailing into the wind and threw us off course by a few miles." He quietly muttered.

Isabela laughed and walked back towards the bow and dropped down to the main deck and gently pressed against Hawke's chest forcing him back against the rail before she leaned up against him and whispered, "You need to relax love…" before she kissed his cheek and gently patted the other before she turned and walked off towards the stern to check on Jan at the helm.

"How are we doing Jan?" Isabela called out as she quickly vaulted the steps to the helm.

"As good as we can after that beating the ship took during that storm captain, don't think that nug-humping bastard Castillon ever thought something that rough would hit his ship… took Pete and Rawley nearly half an hour to get the mast shored up below deck while Hawke and you were up on the yards hoisting the sheets."

"How long will she hold out?" Isabela whispered concernedly.

"We'll make it to Antiva captain, but I give it maybe a few days and even any drastic repairs we make won't keep the Mainsail from splitting right down to the keel… then you can kiss yet another "Siren's Call" goodbye as she sinks into Antiva City's harbor."

Isabela sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "And I just got the damn thing practically… all that work Hawke helped me do… everything I've put him through… for nothing."

Jan rolled her eyes and turned the wheel slightly, "Captain, you know he's not going to care."

Isabela leaned back against the railing and crossed her arms, "And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I've seen the way he looks at you and I've seen the way you look at him… there's nothing but love and respect between the two of you captain… just tell him the problem and you'll both think of something…"

Isabela giggled and pushed off the railing, "And one last thing…" Jan quickly muttered, "I'm not too sure about this heading Hawke's leading us on…Are you sure that compass of his is working?"

"His compass works just fine Jan… Both of them in fact." Isabela quickly added as she descended the steps from the helm causing Jan to quietly laugh to herself.

Hawke had taken Isabela's place on the bowsprit but instead of staring out at the horizon he was just sitting there and staring at his compass, his legs resting on top of each other and his back leaning against the forestay.

"You never did tell me how you came by that compass of yours…" He heard Isabela whisper as he felt her ease in behind him and felt her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Hawke chuckled and quietly muttered, "Why so curious all of a sudden?"

"I don't know… guess I've just never seen you use it till recently, in fact I never knew you had one till recently."

Hawke sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against her shoulder, "It was my father's… he gave it to my brother Carver… we used it to find our way back to Lothering after the Battle of Ostagar during the Blight… I guess you could call it lucky."

Isabela smiled after looking out on the horizon and began to kiss his neck while softly whispering between kisses, "Well, I think I have to agree with that lucky part."

Hawke chuckled and whispered, "Why's that exactly?"

Isabela rested her head on Hawke's shoulder and whispered, "See for yourself."

Hawke slowly lifted his head off of her shoulder and opened his eyes, not quite expecting the evening sun to be shining directly in his eyes, he winced slightly until his eyes adjusted and once they did his jaw dropped slightly in awe as Isabela whispered, "Welcome to Antiva City."

The harbor was flanked on either side by two great towers, both bearing the seal of the Antivan Crows and the city itself seemingly went on forever as the warm sandstone buildings with their clay shingled roofs blended almost perfectly with the sun, Hawke could just make out the links of a great chain spreading between the towers beneath the surface of the water. "I'm going to guess that's to keep ships from getting into the harbor right?"

Isabela giggled and patted his shoulders, "And to keep ships in… You have to remember you aren't in Kirkwall anymore, whatever weight your name carried there means absolutely nothing here… well, except maybe that someone will use it as an excuse to get paid… You also need to remember were in the crow's territory now, so try not to make waves ok?

Hawke chuckled and looked back at her, "Hey, I'm not the only one on this ship capable of making waves… you've made your fair share with the crows over the years as well, so how about we both try not to make waves?"

Isabela giggled and pouted her lips a bit, "Aw, no fun… but alright."

Hawke smiled and leaned his head back enough to where she could softly and passionately kiss him and after a few minutes they heard the anchor hit water and their ship finally came to a stop.

"Anchors aweigh and the sails are furled captain." Pete called towards the bow as he stowed away the buckets and rags he and Rawley had been using earlier to swab the deck and he gathered near the Captain's cabin with Rawley and Jan to await the order that allowed them to go ashore or not.

Isabela unraveled herself from around Hawke and hopped down to the deck once more, quickly followed by Hawke, and gave the ship a quick inspection before she nodded to the crew and told them to be back on board by nightfall.

All three crewmates gave a quick cheer and descended the gangway and rushed off into the city as Hawke called dog up onto the main deck and called back over his shoulder, "You know who belongs on the ship, keep watch alright?"

Dog gave a quick bark and sat down where they gangway met the ship and watched as Hawke and Isabela walked down and quietly growled when they were met by the port authority.

Hawke looked back and gave a very subtle nod to dog to make him cease his growling and once he was sure he had, he turned back to the Antivan port authority.

"Welcome to Antiva City, Messere… It's two sovereigns to dock your ship and I shall need to know the names of all crewmen, your berth port and a manifest of all cargo." The elf said as he turned to a page in his journal and pressed his quill to it.

"Pretty tall order for just setting foot on land don't you think?" Hawke muttered sarcastically as he dug into his coin pouch for some money.

"We just like to be sure we're not letting anyone or anything in that will cause problems; surely you can understand this serah."

Hawke pulled out the two sovereigns necessary to pay the docking fee and pressed them into his open hand before he stepped forward towards the elf and whispered, "What do you say to six sovereigns… and you just fill out that information yourself?" as he laid the remaining four sovereigns on the empty journal page.

The elf smiled and closed his journal and bowed aside, "Please, enjoy your stay in Antiva City serah."

Hawke nodded as both he and Isabela walked past him and waited until he had turned around before he quickly swiped the elf's coin pouch without his notice and continued down the docks at a brisk pace.

"Bribing port authorities, stealing from said authority…We'll make a pirate of you yet." Isabela said with a grin as she took hold of Hawke's arm.

Hawke smiled and poured the contents of the pouch into his own and tossed the empty pouch into an alley, "Not exactly all of it, but enough to cover the bribe."

Hawke and Isabela continued to talk, passing through the market district where the cracking of whips against slave's backs and the constant back and forth chatter of merchants trying to barter with each other over the sound of their many exotic wares screeches and cries were all that could be heard. Eventually they ducked into a small seedy bar named "The Viper's Nest" just off the market to continue their discussion over drinks.

"So, the ship's doomed no matter what we do?" Hawke said as they sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks.

"Basically…" Isabela said sadly, "Jan said Pete and Rawley saw the crack just keep going and going while they were shoring it up, were lucky we didn't sink out at open sea."

Hawke sighed as he took their glasses from the bartender and paid for the whole bottle of whiskey up front and poured their drinks, "Well then, looks like we're just going to have to find ourselves a new ship, wont we?

Isabela laughed and took the shot Hawke handed her, "And with whose deep pockets do you intend to do that with?"

Hawke grinned and held up his own shot, "Who said anything about "buying" a new ship? I'm sure the crows or some other unfortunate crew out there wouldn't notice if a perfectly good ship went missing off the waterfront…"

Isabela giggled and tapped her glass against Hawke's, "I thought we agreed to not make waves?"

Hawke smiled and downed his own shot and waited till Isabela had drank her own before he leaned over and whispered, "I lied."

Isabela smiled and leaned over to meet him and whispered "Pirate" before she softly kissed him and once they separated poured herself another shot, "You know, if we're getting a bigger ship were going to need a bigger crew."

"The thought crossed my mind." Hawke said as he poured another drink as well, "The only problem is the only people we can trust are all abroad or wanted criminals."

Isabela laughed and handed him a quill and a piece of vellum, "Well then, I guess it's time you went out and made us some new friends."

Hawke chuckled and picked them up and took the whiskey bottle in his other hand and whispered before he turned, "The first two shots were on me." Leaving Isabela laughing to herself as Hawke situated himself at a nearby table and wrote his own name and the rest of the crews besides Isabela's.

Several hours later, not much had changed besides the sun had set and the fact almost half of Hawke's whiskey was gone and Isabela had won quite the sum of sovereigns drinking people under the table.

"How many do we have?" Isabela called out as she stacked her last shot glass for her pyramid on the bar.

"Besides Me, Jan, Rawley and Pete… your crew still consists of four people."

Isabela sighed and laid her head on the bar before ordering yet another shot and just as Hawke reached forward to crumple the roster up and toss it in the fire he noticed someone standing in front of him.

"Here to sign up?" Hawke asked half-heartedly looking at the table thinking he may be like some of the other patrons, walking up to see if maybe they can get a handout for another round of drinks.

"You could say that." The stranger said as he placed his hands on the table to steady himself, heavily slurring his words with how drunk he was.

"What's your skill set then?" Hawke asked half-heartedly again thinking he might be trying to get his hopes up.

"Well, let's see… I-I don't know a thing about boats…ships, whatever their called… but I'm trained as a templar, a former grey warden, deserter and traitor… and the Prince of Ferelden." The stranger blurted out as he reached for Hawke's whiskey and took a quick drink straight from the bottle.

"Oh maker." Hawke muttered under his breath as he slowly looked up and saw the completely disheveled, matted haired and grizzled face of Alistair. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed when he saw him drinking his whiskey thinking to himself "Well there goes that bottle." Before he sat back and calmly said, "I thought Bann Teagan convinced you to go back home to Ferelden all those years ago."

Alistair laughed loudly and took another drink, "You would think that…Teagan thought I'd just willingly go back?… but-but to get back on topic… you haven't told me whether or not I make your crew."

"Well, it's not entirely up to me… You remember Isabela right?" Hawke asked.

Alistair turned slightly and saw Isabela sitting at the bar and muttered, "Oh yes… the lady who sounds like Morrigan."

Isabela chuckled as she drank her last shot and muttered back, "Well look who it is, the prince who went from being drunk in the ass-end of Kirkwall to being drunk in the ass-end of Antiva."

Alistair laughed sarcastically, getting a bit annoyed that they were almost intentionally dodging his question, before he took another drink and muttered, "So, I've told you what I can do… do I make your crew?"

Isabela slowly turned to face him and shook her head, "Sorry, but I won't carry a drunk."

Alistair laughed and spread his arms wide, drunkenly yelling as loud as he could, "Oh, I see… I'm not worthy to sail under the same flag as the infamous Captain Isabela and her boyfriend The Champion of Kirkwall."

With those last few words Hawke and Isabela heard all the conversations in the bar immediately cease and could also quite literally feel every head turn in their direction.

Hawke chuckled and slowly rose to his feet to make his way back to the bar, "You know what? You're hired… and to welcome you aboard, I'm going to buy you a drink Alistair."

Alistair grinned stupidly and trudged after Hawke towards the bar with a few men quickly falling in behind them, slopping whiskey down his front as he muttered, "That's very kind of you captain."

Hawke ordered a beer once he got to the bar and was quickly pulled slightly to the side to hear Isabela angrily whisper, "What are you doing?! We need to get back to the ship!"

"Just trust me…" Hawke hissed under his breath, "I have a plan."

Hawke then very quickly whispered his plan to Isabela as he looked out of his peripherals and saw besides Alistair there were at least four other men standing in close proximity to them so he knew they'd have to be extremely quick and in almost perfect unison to make it out of the bar unscathed.

Once Hawke felt the beer being pushed into his hand by the bartender he slowly turned to face Alistair and raised the bottle in a toast, "here's to you Alistair, the newest crewman of the Siren's Call."

Alistair smiled and reached for the bottle but Hawke held it just out of his reach and asked, "Can I just say one more thing?"

Alistair lowered his hand and said with a sheepish grin, "Yes serah?"

"Goodnight" was the last word Alistair heard as Hawke quickly spun the bottle and cracked it over his head causing him to fall to the floor in a drunken heap just before Hawke ducked down low enough for Isabela to sweep her arm along the bar, sending her pyramid of empty shot glasses flying into the faces of the four men ready to pounce on them. All four staggered back a bit from the glasses hitting them and Hawke rose after the glasses flew, quickly clapping one of the men over both his ears sending him stumbling backwards, dazed and confused, before he launched himself into the other picking him up off the ground and slamming him through an empty table. At nearly the same time, Isabela had kicked one of the other two remaining men in the groin and easily dodged the others drunken lunge, weaving to the side before giving a hard enough shove to send him flying over and behind the bar. Hawke stood after giving a hard jab to the throat of the man he tackled and noticed the remaining man that he had stunned earlier was regaining his senses so he quickly grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and steered him towards the bar where he proceeded to drag him along, breaking bottles, glasses and mugs until he released him at the end of the bar letting him slide off into the floor.

All four of the men groaned in pain from their respective positions in the floor and Hawke stepped forward with his arms spread and called out, "Anyone else want a go?"

All the patrons quickly returned to their drinks and conversations knowing they'd meet the same fate as the ones who just tried to make a quick sovereign by trying to take them into the crows, however, shortly after all the talk had died down their attention once again turned to the doors as a qunari entered the bar and set his eyes on the pair and began to walk towards them.

"How much do we owe you?" Hawke asked as he dug into his coin pouch to pay the bartender for the damages.

The bartender's eyes went wide with fright when he caught sight of the qunari standing behind Hawke and he immediately backed himself against the wall and began muttering wildly about not wanting anymore trouble in his bar.

"Your reputation precedes you even this far from Kirkwall, Serah Hawke." The qunari muttered dryly.

Hawke slowly turned and smiled when he saw it wasn't just some random qunari bounty hunter or one of the Tal-Vashoth out for blood, but Maraas… a little weather worn and tired looking, but a friendly face all the same.

"Good to see you too, Maraas." Hawke muttered as he placed a fair amount of gold on the bar to pay for the drinks and the damages to the bar.

"Is there somewhere we can go for a private discussion? I have something for you, for your eyes only." Maraas whispered as he patted a hand on the pouch on his hip.

"We can head back to our ship; it's docked not too far from here…" Hawke turned to go and stopped when his foot nudged the still unconscious Alistair lying in the floor, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he muttered, "If you wouldn't mind, could you also pick him up and bring him with us?"

Maraas shrugged and easily hauled Alistair to his feet and then lazily draped him over one of his shoulders as Alistair drunkenly yelled "Swooping is bad!" and walked outside to wait on Hawke and Isabela.

"Why are you bringing him along?" Isabela asked quizzically

"Well, I did hire him… It can't be helped that the standards for our crew are low." Hawke muttered as they walked out of the bar and proceeded back to the ship.

LATER ABOARD THE SIRENS CALL…

It was midnight, Hawke's head was spinning from all the information he had absorbed in the past couple of hours, everything from what Varric and Merrill had written to him in the letter to Maraas confirming that Sebastian had indeed attacked Kirkwall with his army and with the aid of the cities Templars had claimed it as his own.

"You don't know what Sebastian intends to do next? Hawke called from his desk as Maraas splashed water from the basin in the captain's cabin on his face and neck

"No…" Maraas muttered as he dried off his face, "I'm sure it will not be anything good Champion, If I wasn't so familiar with this part of Thedas through my travels with my Tal-Vashoth brothers, I surely would have gotten lost and you would've never received the information."

"How did you know where to find us anyways Maraas?" Isabela quickly asked.

Maraas shrugged and muttered, "By chance, I hired myself onto a human caravan heading this way after I left Kirkwall, the leader had a child… a slovenly thing that kept complaining about how qunari steal cookies… When we finally reached the city about a week ago I was without purpose once more, so, I took random odd jobs around the city and waited until by chance I was walking by the docks and your hound spotted me… he pointed me in the right direction and then I just followed the sounds of utter chaos."

Hawke and Isabela both laughed with his statement and just as Hawke set the letter down and began to stand up he felt Isabela's hand squeeze his shoulder, "If you're thinking about running off, back to Kirkwall, to make a martyr of yourself… then you're under captain's orders to not leave this ship."

Hawke sighed and rested his head in his hands, "And what would you have me do Isabela? Sit here with my thumb up my ass while countless others suffer under Sebastian's boot?"

"No…" Isabela whispered, "I expect you to be smart about this like you are with everything else."

"There are alternatives to making yourself a martyr Serah Hawke." Maraas quickly chimed in.

Hawke slowly turned to face the qunari and waved a hand for him to continue, "I'm listening."

"Once you've acquired a new ship… you could travel further to the north… to Par Volen…"

Hawke almost jumped out of his chair as what Maraas was saying slowly sank in, "You're telling me to go to Par Vollen, the qunari homeland, after I killed their Arishok, Aided Talis, a known qunari assassin, kill Salit of the Ben-Hassrath and Isabela stole one of their priceless relics? Are you insane!?"

"Let me explain!" Maraas said as he motioned for Hawke to sit back down, Hawke eventually did and opened his hand a bit as he felt Isabela beginning to try and hold his while Maraas continued to explain, "You can go north to Par Vollen and appeal to my people for their support… while I'm sure they'll have no interest in the plight of this "Anders" and the mages, they can't deny that once this "Sebastian" and the Templars have finished with them their gaze will possibly turn to Par Vollen and Seheron and their destruction as well."

"Why couldn't you do this? Why not warn your people yourself?" Hawke asked curiously.

"You know why Hawke…" Maraas muttered, "My name says it all, I have no place in my people's society anymore… but you, you are Basalit-an… you are worthy of respect, they would have to listen to you… because even you know, equipped as you are now and with what men you have, it would just be lambs to the slaughter… but with the qunari fleet, you stand a greater chance of re-taking your city."

Hawke slowly ran a hand through his beard with his free hand, mulling over everything Maraas had explained, "You're sure that they would hear me out?"

"I believe my people have chosen a new Arishok… and I have come to understand that he traveled with the "Warden King" during the blight… that could help your chances." Maraas muttered as he leaned back against the wall of the cabin.

"I'll have to think about all this Maraas… Thank you for bringing this information to me… I'd like to extend my offer to join our crew to you as well… if you want to." Hawke muttered as he began to take off his armor.

"I will accept Serah…" Maraas turned and looked at Isabela, "Captain, if it is alright I will inspect the ship and get to know it better before I retire below in the brig with the drunken dathrasi Hawke had me bring aboard. I do not wish to startle the other crewmen."

Isabela nodded and quickly said, "You can take one of the hammocks from the men's side of the crew quarters down with you, just be sure in the morning you have a bucket of water ready to throw on him, I won't address him if he smells like a brewery."

Isabela nodded in reply as Maraas nodded and gave himself leave, his heavy footsteps still easily heard as he walked around the deck and eventually descended the steps to the crew quarters to go to bed, Isabela turned and saw Hawke sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but his breeches with his head in his hands again, Isabela removed her daggers, armor and stripped off all her other clothes till she was down to just her white shirt.

She slowly crawled onto the bed as she shook her hair free after taking off her bandanna and placed her hands on Hawke's shoulders as she whispered, "C'mon… let's get some sleep, you need the rest after today."

Hawke sighed and slowly let himself be steered into laying down by Isabela, slowly wrapping a arm around her as she nuzzled into his side, laying her head on his chest over his heart, he reached over and snubbed out the lit candle in the cabin with his fingertips plunging them into total darkness and sighed when he felt Isablea beginning to run a hand along his chiseled abdomen.

"You're worried about Gamlen and Charade aren't you?" Isablea whispered.

Hawke sighed and slowly took her hand that was rubbing his abdomen in his own and lightly squeezed, "Yea… I hope they made it out alright… I hope everyone else did too."

Isabela slowly lifted herself up and crawled up just enough to slowly and passionately kiss Hawke, whispering through the darkness, "They made it out Hawke, I'm sure of it… and you'll figure this out, you always do."

Hawke smiled and kissed her back just as passionately and sighed when she returned to resting her head on his chest and rubbing her hand along his abdomen until sleep finally took her and it wasn't too long after that sleep finally claimed him as well.

It had only seemed like a few minutes to Hawke since he fell asleep when his eyes suddenly opened with the sound of Dog barking like something possessed and he could also hear footsteps outside the cabin.

"What do you think?" he heard Isabela whisper next to him as he reached over and picked up his axe "Fiona"

"I don't know…" Hawke whispered, "Could be looters… or maybe those idiots from the bar wanting a re-match."

"Well if it is them, it's a rematch they'll get" he heard Isabela growl as she got up and tied up her corset before she grabbed a dagger and made her way to the door with Hawke right behind her.

Hawke and Isabela pressed themselves against the wall on either side of the door and Hawke slowly reached for the knob and slowly turned it to peek outside but what he saw caused his jaw and his axe to drop in complete surprise.

He saw Varric ordering a group of dwarves with various supplies down to the hold, Bodahn, Sandal and Donnic tending over an injured Brennan and Aveline, and Merrill and Charade on their knees next to Dog rubbing his stomach while Gamlen stood by with his arms crossed and watched.

Isabela whispered, "What are you doing?" as he opened the door and stepped outside unarmed quickly following him and putting a hand to her mouth as she gasped in surprise.

"This is impossible." Hawke muttered as he watched what was going on around him unfold before his eyes

"Not impossible Hawke… just improbable." Varric chimed in as he oversaw the last of the supplies being taken below deck, "We lost quite a few brontos along the way, but I'd say we made it with a fair amount of supplies to spare you."

Hawke continued to gape like a dumbstruck nug at what was unfolding in front of him, Varric made one last check of the supplies before he turned to the guild members, "Alright, keep all the information you can from around the city flowing to me, if you see or hear about anything coming this ships way I better know about it an hour in advance."

The guildsmen nodded and quickly disembarked and took their last few brontos to stable and to find a place to rest after their long journey, Varric yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes, "Now, if you don't mind Hawke I'm going to bed… just make sure there's some warm breakfast waiting for me when I wake up."

"I'm with the dwarf on that…" Gamlen muttered before walking over and patting Hawke on the shoulder, "…always good to see you boy, I just wish it were on happier circumstances…"

Charade quickly ran up and hugged Hawke, "What father's trying to say is, he missed you and it's so good to see you again cousin."

Gamlen shrugged and grunted, "Yea, that…" before patting Hawkes shoulder again and proceeding downstairs followed shortly by Varric and Charade.

Hawke and Isabela smiled as they all descended the steps to the crew quarters; however their smiles quickly disappeared as they were shortly followed by a disheveled Donnic carrying the still unconscious Aveline in his arms, who simply nodded in their direction and muttered "Serah… Captain…" before he descended the steps to the crew quarters as well.

Bodahn walked over with Sandal and Orana in tow and smiled when Isabela knelt down to hug Sandal and even more so when Hawke hugged Orana before he extended his arm to shake his hand. "Good to see you again Master Hawke." Bodahn said as he eagerly shook Hawke's hand.

"I thought you and Sandal were summoned to Orlais at the Empress's behest?" Hawke asked quizzically.

"We were serah, took sweet Orana with us so she wouldn't be all alone at your manor and spent a good year in Orlais as guest in the Empress's Imperial Court; then we traveled to Ferelden where I had a bit of a falling out with the missus before we went home to Kirkwall…"

"A simple misunderstanding I can assume?" Hawke asked with a sly grin.

Bodahn laughed heartily before replying, "As simple as they come, I show up on the doorstep in Denerim with the boy and Orana after not having visited or writing to her since the blight and suddenly I'm an adulterer with a Kirkwall nobleman's elven servant."

"So… was there any truth to her accusations?" Isabela quickly added with a wiry smirk of her own.

"Well…." Bodahn murmured before he reached back to clasp Orana's hand that was resting on his shoulder, Orana bowed her head slightly and smiled as she whispered, "Messsere Bodahn was very kind to me in Orlais master, he's helped me with my reading and writing lessons since you left all those years ago and I've helped to take care of him and Sandal and the estate…"

Bodahn said, "Speaking of the estate…" as he let go of Orana's hand and reached into a pouch on his side, "We managed to grab these last few items from your estate before the attack, financial records and such, thought they might come in handy."

"Thank you Bodahn…" Hawke said as he took the parcel of documents, "I'm happy for you… and glad that you're all safe."

Bodahn smiled and nodded knowingly before he clapped his hands together, "Well messere, If it's quite alright, we'd like to take lady Brennan below deck so she can get some proper rest… and so Orana, my boy and I can catch a few winks ourselves."

Hawke nodded and both Bodahn and Sandal walked back over and picked up the litter and began to carefully maneuver it down into the crew quarters after Orana; Sandal called over his shoulder "Woof" as soon as he began descending causing Dog to jump up and immediately follow them down.

Merrill slowly rose to her feet once dog had left, and looked down at the deck, twiddling her thumbs and wringing her hands together as she thought about what she could possibly say to Hawke but she didn't have to wait long as she felt one of his calloused hands gently cup her face just as he did that night in the Gallows courtyard and slowly lift it to look deep into his brown eyes.

Tears began to well in her eyes when she saw him smile at her and began to rub his thumb along her cheek; the tears finally welled over when she heard him whisper "I knew you'd find me again Emma Lath." She had no idea he even knew any elvish speak, but when she heard "Emma Lath", the tears began to pour from her eyes as she threw herself onto Hawke, latching her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she hungrily and passionately kissed him.

Hawke easily caught her weight once Merrill threw herself onto him and slowly dragged his hands along her back as he kissed her with just as much fervor.

Hawke smiled and slowly turned back towards the cabin once Merrill had stopped kissing him and listened as she exhaustedly whispered against his neck, "I told you I would Lethalin… I told you I would find you…"

Hawke softly shushed her and gently laid her down on the bed, "I know Merrill, just rest now… it's alright."

Merrill almost instantly dozed off once her head touched the down pillows and Hawke slowly and carefully removed the white plates of her armor and the light mail, leaving her in the light cotton shift and breeches she wore underneath. Hawke gently pulled the sheets over her body and smiled when she turned in her sleep and quietly muttered his name before he put his tunic on and began to make his way for the cabin door and stopped when a dagger went flying past his head and lodged itself into the wood.

"Where do you think you're going?" Isabela whispered as she untied her corset and slowly crawled back into bed in just her white shirt again.

"I thought I'd go sleep below deck, give you both some space…" Hawke quietly muttered.

Isabela shook her head and gently patted the spot on the bed next to her, "Your place is here… with us." She whispered as she smiled and nodded her head towards Merrill.

Hawke smiled and removed his shirt once more and crawled into bed between them and quietly whispered to Isabela, "You're sure you're not going to have a problem with this?"

Isabela quietly giggled and laid down exactly as she was before everyone else arrived as she whispered, "We made that abundantly clear that night in the Gallows… besides, do you know how long I've waited to get kitten in bed with me?"

Hawke had to try very hard to keep from laughing out loud, but once he managed to regain control of himself he softly kissed the top of Isabela's head and smiled when he felt Merrill nuzzling up against his other side and slowly wrapped both arms around the women he loved.

"Good to know with all the bad stuff that's happening, good stuff still manages to happen as well… the maker must have a wicked sense of humor." Hawke thought to himself as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chpt 5: Into The Crows Nest

9:40 Dragon, the 25th of Harvestmere-

"Emma Lath", the words Hawke whispered last night continued to reverberate through Merrill's mind as she slept snugly against his side until the first rays of sunlight began to creep over the horizon through the cabin windows and onto her face.

She sighed deeply as she began to feel it's warmth on her skin and very slowly stretched as she thought to herself, "Elgar Nan, that's brighter than I'm used to…" and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up to take a quick survey of her surroundings, quickly noting she was still dressed in her cotton shift and breeches, but her armor was in a neatly folded pile on a desk in the corner, her staff not too far away as well but other than that it basically looked much the same as Hawke's bedroom at his estate the many times she had seen it from visiting besides the bed not being a four-poster.

She slowly looked over and saw Hawke still soundly sleeping on his back and strangely enough Isabela was nowhere to be found, she smiled and leaned down and softly kissed him before whispering in elvish, "Hamin sahlin emma lath… Era." Before she slowly eased herself away from his side and got out of bed.

She quickly tussled her short black hair, knocking a few of her braids about, as she walked towards the desk with her belongings and quickly spotted a note lying on her armor with Isabela's untidy scrawl reading, "Good morning kitten, just stepped out to give you a little "alone" time with him… I'll be back soon, but until then he's all yours. Enjoy, Isabela. P.S. I had the boys bring up something from the hold for you, Varric said you wanted it put somewhere safe and I can't think of anywhere safer than the captains quarters."

Merrill smiled and sighed as she shook her head after reading Isabela's note thinking to herself, "Elgar'nan only knows what that could be, I only had a few things… if something jumps out at me I'm going to hurt her." Before she noticed the Eluvian she had been restoring with Hawke's help tucked away in the corner.

She smiled and touched the smooth surface of the glass with her hand to make sure it wasn't damaged from the journey from Kirkwall and when she could find nothing out of place, she slowly backed away from the glass until she could fully see herself in the mirror's reflection and she slowly pulled her shift over her head and eased her breeches down her slender legs and stepped out of them before she began to look over herself.

Her short, braided hair was still just as wild and unkempt as always and her vallaslin markings were still just as dark on her alabaster skin as the day she received them from Keeper Marethari. She slowly slid her hands up from the perfectly shaven folds of her pussy up and along her stomach; her fingertips trailing along the scar from the stab wound she had received from the pride demon on Sundermount as well as her slightly sculpted abdomen until she finally cupped her petite breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze and sighing as she whispered to herself, "If only I could have a figure like yours Isabela."

"I think yours is just as perfect how it is." She heard in a gruff whisper. She hurriedly tried to cover her body and her head quickly turned in surprise looking around the cabin, but it didn't take her all of a few seconds before she relaxed and let her arms drop to her sides again as she smiled when she caught sight of Hawke sitting up on his elbows and warmly smiling at her from the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Hawke quietly muttered as Merrill walked towards the foot of the bed and upon reaching it, climbed up and slowly began to crawl towards him until she gently pushed him down until he was laying flat once more and pressed herself against his chest and wrapped her arms around him before whispering, "Yes… and now that I'm here with you, I always will."

Hawke smiled and wrapped one of his arms around her as her head nestled into the crook of his neck and Merrill quietly sighed and began to softly kiss his neck when she felt him rest his other hand on the back of her head and begin to run his fingers through her hair, "So, do I dare ask what kind of trouble you've been getting yourselves into all these years?" Merrill softly whispered between kisses.

Hawke chuckled and whispered, "Only the trouble that's worth talking about… spent the first year and a half actually learning how to sail from then on we've just been stealing from smaller merchant ships and causing trouble at every port from Ostwick to here."

Merrill quietly giggled and whispered, "Is that all?"

"Pretty much, sorry if you were expecting a tale like one of Varric's…" Hawke whispered as he softly kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hand along her back.

Merrill sighed and closed her eyes, quietly whispering, "When did you learn to speak elvish?"

Hawke smiled and whispered, "Not long ago… Jan's been trying to teach me the few words that she knows but I still haven't quite gotten the hang of it yet…"

"Did you mean what you said to me last night?" she softly whispered, her body slightly shaking in anticipation for his answer.

Hawke slowly rolled to the side, tangling them both a little further in the sheets and planting both of his arms on either side of her body once she was flat on the bed and began to softly whisper as he stared directly into her topaz eyes and lowered himself towards her, smiling as he could hear the tempo of her breathing getting faster and faster the closer he got, "Of course I meant it…Ma'arlath Merrill."

Merrill's heart leapt into her throat as his words washed over her. A brilliant smile crept onto her face and tears welled in her eyes. She threw her arms around Hawke's chest and hugged him tightly. Hawke smiled and gently stroked Merrill's hair. He was acutely aware of the feeling of her naked body pressed against his. Her modest breasts pressed against his abdomen, her slender legs intertwined with his, her flower brushing against his manhood. Merrill could feel him shift slightly, moving his groin away from her.

She looked up at him for a moment before laying a hand on his cheek. She moved forward, her delicate lips brushing against his. As she kissed him harder she moved her body closer to his. She felt his warm penis throb slightly against her leg. A trickle of liquid seeped out of her vagina as her heartbeat quickened. Hawke's hand moved down her back and over her small hips. Her breath caught in her chest as his fingers slid down her stomach.

Now Hawke pulled Merrill into the kiss while his hand moved towards her womanhood. A jolt of electricity shot up her body as his fingers touched the outer lips of her sex. His fingers gently rubbed while Merrill moaned quietly. Her lips stopped moving as her mind centered on the feeling of Hawke's finger touching the opening of her vagina. They locked eyes as he pushed slightly. Merrill's mouth fell open in surprise and pleasure as he moved into her. The walls of her pussy gripped his index finger tightly as it slid in.

Hawke kissed Merrill's neck as her fingers started to dig into his back. Merrill wasn't keeping her voice in check anymore: the faster his finger moved, the louder she moaned. She finally reached the peak and her entire body stiffened. Her vagina contracted around his finger as the orgasm wracked her body. A torrent of liquid flowed onto his hand and soaked the bed. Her voice gradually lowered as the rush of pleasure slowed.

"That's my girl." Isabela whispered. Unbeknownst to Hawke and Merrill, Isabela had been watching through the slightly opened cabin door nearly the whole time. Her promise to Merrill of "Alone Time" was a ploy for the most part, to get them to finally act. Now she watched happily, and with a small amount of jealousy, as the two enjoyed themselves. She watched Merrill throw the sheets off of them as she sat up. Hawke's fully erect cock caught Isabela's eye. Judging by the way Merrill stared, it had caught hers too.

Merrill nervously reached out and ran her fingers over his shaft. The heat was incredible. She grabbed the base with both hands and clumsily started stroking his manhood. She leaned closer, her mouth hanging open slightly. She licked her lips anxiously as her mouth moved closer to his throbbing phallus. Her lips made contact and slowly enveloped the head. Her warm mouth covered more of his cock as she slid down. She was only able to fit about half of him in her mouth.

Merrill adjusted her position, unwittingly giving Isabela a perfect view of her dripping womanhood. Isabela felt her nipples harden as she watched a rivulet of juice run down Merrill's leg. Her hands lightly brushed her bodice and she bit her lip. Merrill's head started bobbing as she fit as much of Hawke in her mouth as she could. In a moment of wild decisions, Isabela reached out and gently pushed the door open more. She crept into the room, quickly and silently closing the door behind her, still unnoticed. She moved to the foot of the bed and rested the back of her head against it. She could smell Merrill's womanhood.

Hawke's eyes closed fully as the sensation of Merrill's soft lips and warm mouth overwhelmed him. His cock went rigid as his seed poured out. Merrill caught every spurt Hawke released and swallowed it happily. When he was finally done she sat up straight and looked at her lover. "That didn't taste as good as I had hoped." Isabela giggled inwardly at Merrill's blunt honesty.

Hawke laughed. "Sorry." But Merrill wasn't listening; she had thrown her leg over his waist and was gently straddling his manhood. He was still hard and the head of his cock pressed against her pussy. She rubbed against it for several moments, a mixture of fear and excitement on her face. Suddenly she summoned the courage, grabbed his penis and slid him into her.

Merrill's eyes widened and she gasped in pain. Isabela instinctively looked over the edge of the bed, concern in her eyes. She sat up a bit more as she watched a trickle of blood run down Hawke's cock. Isabela rose to her feet and quickly removed her clothes. She gave Hawke a smile as she climbed onto the bed. Isabela gently cupped Merrill's face and turned her head to the side. Merrill's eyes widened as Isabela kissed her deeply. Without skipping a beat, Isabela moved her hand to Merrill's vagina and stroked her clit.

Merrill's breathing slowed as Isabela's ministrations slowly made the pain recede. She gently lowered herself on Hawke's manhood until he was completely inside her. Isabela pulled away and smiled gently. "Take your time kitten." She whispered. Isabela turned and kissed Hawke passionately. Merrill's eyes closed in concentration as she started to rise. The feeling of his cock grinding against her inner walls was filling her mind with pleasure. She reached the tip of his penis and started lowering herself back onto him.

Isabela stood up and stepped over Hawke's head. She gradually lowered her soaking pussy onto his face. Hawke's tongue shot out and entered her eager vagina. Isabela smiled as his practiced mouth caused waves up pleasure to rise up her spine. His hands grabbed her buttocks and pulled her closer while she gripped the headboard and started grinding into him.

Merrill watched them with a mixture of wonder and excitement. She increased the rhythm of her bounces as her arousal grew. She could feel Hawke thrusting slightly as she moved. Merrill drifted forward, her eyes drawn to Isabela ass and pussy. Her pale hand reached out and a tentative finger touched Isabela's clenched asshole. Isabela jumped slightly in surprise. Merrill immediately withdrew her hand as Isabela looked back at her. Isabela turned slightly and grabbed Merrill's retracted hand. She wrapped her lips around Merrill's index finger and coated it in saliva. She pulled Merrill's finger out with an audible pop and lowered it towards her ass.

Merrill briefly stopped moving as she prodded Isabela's asshole. Her finger slid in and was engulfed in warmth. Not knowing what to do, Merrill wiggled her finger inside and pushed it deeper inside Isabela. At that moment Hawke started thrusting into Merrill. She gasped as pleasure ran up her spine. Isabela moaned loudly as Merrill's finger moved faster inside her. A rush of liquids poured into Hawke's mouth as Isabela grinded against his face.

Merrill started moaning loudly as Hawke's hips slammed into her thighs and ass. She pulled her finger out of Isabela's ass and attempted to steady herself, the sound of their moist skin colliding brought Isabela to a new level of arousal. She licked two fingers and brought them to her recently vacated hole. She slid them back in eagerly and started pumping as fast as she could. Merrill arched her back and stared at the ceiling as her climax came in force. Her entire body contracted rapidly as ecstasy washed over her. She moaned continuously as her pussy gripped Hawke's penis tighter than ever before. Her small breasts heaved as the pleasure continued to crash over her.

When she was finally able to move of her own free will, Merrill slipped off Hawke's still erect cock and slumped on the bed. Isabela, seeing an opportunity, pulled away from Hawke's tongue. She moved down his body, bringing her hips towards his cock. She rubbed her ass against it for a moment before pressing the head against her butthole. It was coated in Merrill's juices and slid in much easier. Isabela moaned softly as he started thrusting into her ass. Her anus contacted pleasurably as the fullness of his cock entered her. She bounced up and down several times before and orgasm took her. Isabela's tightening anus brought Hawke to the limit of his endurance as well.

His hot semen poured into her as a stream of liquid ejaculated from Isabela's pussy. She stayed on his cock as it shrunk inside of her. When he finally fell out of her gaping ass, she slumped forward and rested on Hawke's chest. She smiled at Merrill's sleeping form before drifting off herself.

MEANWHILE, below deck…

Alistair fitfully tossed about on the cot in the brig's cell, quietly mumbling in his sleep as he dreamed of the day of his exile and the talk he had with The Warden and Leliana before he left, "Alistair, my friend, I beg you… don't do this… we need you." The warden pleaded as he watched Alistair pack his belongings and strapped his father's sword and his brother's armor and shield on.

"Where do my allegiances lie if I can't even trust my captain… my best friend… and now, my king?" Alistair angrily muttered as he slung his pack over his back and turned to face the warden and Leliana standing at the door, blocking his path.

"You can still trust him Alistair…" Leliana quickly chimed in taking hold of the warden's hand, "… Even I can understand what he's doing is the right thing, all of this business with the queen, that's all that it is… business."

"And you know I wasn't wrong when I said we need all the help we can get… even with Riordan it would still be just the three of us against the darkspawn horde, we need more wardens… You know I would rather see Loghain's head paraded through the streets on a spear than let him live, but… Anora made me swear I wouldn't kill him or there would be no alliance for the landsmeet." The warden quickly pointed out as Alistair made for the door.

"I don't care… you cannot… you cannot ask me to stand beside that traitor as a brother and fellow warden… if you still care for me or if you cared anything about our friendship even in the slightest… you'll just get out of my way and let me go…" Alistair muttered as he began to reach for Cailan's sword.

The warden saw Alistair's hand move for his blade and he sighed, "If that is what you feel you must do… I won't stop you my friend." The warden said calmly as he stepped to the side and allowed Alistair to pass but not before he grabbed his forearm and said, "When this is all over, please come back Alistair…the warden's will need you, I'll need you."

Alistair shook free of the warden's grip and spat at his feet before he adjusted his pack a bit and walked down the hall and out of Arl Eoman's estate. He suddenly gasped as he felt like he was drowning once he stepped into the open air and his eyes snapped open to find he was completely drenched from head to toe, had rolled off the cot and was flat on the floor of the cell and had a headache that he thought would make Oghren want to go sober. He coughed and sputtered as he said, "Maker, are we sinking? Ugh… or am I dead?"

"No, were not sinking you useless, drunk dathrasi… well, not yet." Maraas sarcastically said as he picked up another bucket of water from the floor and tossed it onto him, "And no, you're not dead yet either."

Alistair groaned and slowly rose to his feet, "What was the second bucket for?"

"Apparently you smell like more of a brewery than Hawke's uncle who arrived last night with several others so much that everyone could smell you right through the deck last night… I know I did, considering I was down here with you." Maraas said as he handed him a bar of soap, sheers and a razor through the bars of the door, "… Captain's orders and exact words were, "Since he's part of this crew now, you're to make sure he freshens up and joins everyone for breakfast upstairs."

"How am I supposed to do that if the doors locked, you crazy qunari?" Alistair said getting quickly annoyed with Maraas.

"The door was never locked, your highness…" Maraas said as he tapped the door making it swing inward a little bit, "… Keep it up, and I'll just lock the cell like you want and pass your breakfast through the bars if it so pleases you."

Alistair audibly gulped and decided he'd better stow the attitude with him before he muttered, "Do you have a mirror I can borrow?"

Maraas chuckled and whispered as he handed him a small square piece of glass, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Alistair didn't respond as he began to lather soap on his face and Maraas began to climb the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "There's some fresh clothes for you to put on down there and you better hurry, before it gets cold."

After a few minutes, Alistair finally ascended the steps to the crew deck, breathing in deeply the scent of coffee, eggs, bacon and fresh fruit. As he got closer and closer to the table everyone stopped talking and eating and turned their eyes towards him as he poured himself a mug of coffee, grabbed an apple from a platter on the table and sat down away from everyone else.

"Did you say something to him Maraas?" Varric whispered as he raised an eyebrow towards Maraas who had just sat down across the table from him and started peeling an orange with his claws.

"If you're implying I said something other than breakfast is ready, then no serah, I haven't said anything to him." Maraas muttered sarcastically.

Varric shrugged and resumed eating his breakfast, slipping a piece of bacon off the table into the waiting maw of Dog, who eagerly ate it and began his usual trek around the table to see who else he could win over for scraps.

Aveline watched tentatively as she put eggs and some grapes onto her plate, only half listening to Donnic and Brennan's conversation, as dog made his way towards the new-comer but instead of whining for food as per his normal routine he just sat down as if waiting for a command. Alistair easily noticed this and sighed before he smiled a bit and cut his apple into quarters and proceeded to feed him a piece out of hand.

Aveline couldn't help but walk down towards the end of the table and eventually sat down across from him and softly muttered, "I've only ever seen him eat out of hand for Hawke… you have to be worthy of great respect in his eyes for him to get on with you so easily."

Alistair didn't respond to Aveline and proceeded to scratch dog behind his ears, causing him to cock his head to the side and kick one of his legs like a new born pup, until Aveline leaned in a bit closer to get a good look at his face, she smiled and sat back down, pulling a few grapes from the stem as she muttered, 'Now I know why… You were there at Ostagar… One of Duncan's Grey Wardens… Alistair, right?"

Alistair patted dog on the head to send him on his way and sighed as he picked up another piece of his apple, "Don't you mean drunkard? Or whatever it is that qunari's been calling me?"

"I said your name didn't I?" Aveline muttered as she spat out a few grape seeds, "So, that's obviously what I meant to say."

Alistair smiled a bit and bit into his piece of apple, "Yeah… I'm Alistair, you are?"

"Aveline" she said as she continued to eat, putting down her fork long enough to shake his hand before resuming.

"So, Aveline… who do we have in this merry band of miscreants for a crew? Captain Hawke was a bit vague on…" Alistair said before he fell silent as Aveline was chuckling into her mug.

"What did I say that was so funny?" Alistair said, raising an eyebrow towards Aveline.

Aveline managed to stop chuckling long enough to motion for Alistair to eat before she composed herself and whispered, "What was so funny is that you said Hawke was the captain."

"Isn't he?" Alistair muttered through a mouthful of apple.

"That would be Isabela… Captain Isabela in your case, Queen of the Eastern Seas and the sharpest blade in Llomerryn." Aveline muttered as she rolled her eyes to Isabela's title, moving over to the side so Donnic and Brenan could sit down as well.

"Alright then, so where does Hawke play into all this?" Alistair said as he finished his apple.

"From what we know, Hawke is Captain Isabela's first mate and quartermaster for the ship …" Donnic began to read off.

"… But, above all else, He's also Isabela's lover." Brennan quickly interjected.

Alistair choked on his coffee a bit before he cleared his throat and whispered, "So, let me get this straight… Hawke gets special treatment from the captain?" He turned his head to the sound of Jan, Rawley and Pete laughing as they walked down and sat down next to Alistair.

"Hawke gets special treatment alright…" Jan giggled as Orana went around collecting the empty plates from the table and placed them in Sandal's waiting hands, "… Special treatment in the captain's quarters."

"Other than that she works him just the same as any of us in the crew, my lad." Rawley said, patting Alistair on the shoulder.

"That's exactly right Rawley." Isabela's voice echoed down the steps from the main deck, causing all the conversations to cease as she slowly descended the steps to the galley, Merrill and Hawke followed closely behind her waving to Aveline, Donnic and Brennan once they caught sight of them.

"Afternoon Hawke, Daisy…" Varric said as Hawke and Merrill both patted his shoulder as they passed to get some food, "… Breakfast was a bit cold Rivaini." Varric muttered with a grin and a wink to Isabela.

Isabela giggled and whispered, "Don't like it, find us a new bar."

Varric laughed and passed his plate along down the table so it made it to Orana and Sandal, making quick note that Isabela's hair was just a bit more wild than when he last saw her a few hours ago when she came down from her quarters to wake up the crew and have Merrill's mirror hauled upstairs and Merrill had a glow about her that made the late morning/afternoon sky look dim in comparison. He slowly turned around to face Hawke, nonchalantly leaning back against the table from his seat on the bench and muttered with a grin, "Hope you're feeling well rested Serah Hawke."

Hawke grinned back, biting into an apple as he said, "I am Messere Varric…" his eyes blatantly followed Merrill and Isabela, "… I woke up next to a beautiful elf this morning and then the captain graced us with her presence, what more could a man want?"

Varric laughed and spread his arms wide as he said,"There's always more to want with you, Hawke… seems to me were always in search of fortune and glory of some kind with you."

Hawke and everyone else laughed at Varric's statement until Hawke waved one of his hands calling them to silence, "Well, before we go off in search of that "fortune and glory" as you call it, my friend… we have a few things here that need taking care of." He moved to the side and waved his arm in front of him, muttering, "Captain, you have the floor."

"Thank you, quartermaster." Isabela muttered as she rolled her eyes at Hawke before kissing his cheek and walking to the head of the table and speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, "Orders for the day… Varric, Merrill, Hawke and myself are all going ashore to do a little reconnaissance and shopping. Maraas, I assume you got the lay of the ship before you went to sleep last night?"

Maraas turned to face Isabela and nodded, "Aye captain."

"Good, then you're in charge today while were away, Get this mob of greenhorns trained and I want all our stores boxed up and accounted for and ready to off-load if need be." Isabela said, which was immediately met by a large uproar from most of the crew.

"Why not put me, Jan or Rawley in charge captain?" Pete said as he stood up from the table, "Were top hands, and I won't take orders from a qunari."

Maraas slowly stood as well, towering well over Pete as he muttered, "Tell me… Pete is it? Exactly how long have you been sailing?"

Pete gulped a little as he muttered, "Since I was a lad."

Maraas nodded and said, "Sounds about right, while my entire race have been a sea-faring people since time beyond time. I'm the only person here with any real knowledge about sailing besides the captain, sure you're fine with the coast along your side… but how are you at open sea, where there aren't any distinguishable landmarks to go by?

Pete gulped again and finally sat back down with his head bowed before Maraas spoke again, "Don't take it personal, I'm the only one here with the time and skills to teach everyone how to work this ship so you don't all die at sea."

Isabela smiled and looked around the table, "Any other objections?" no one else said a word so Isabela shrugged and muttered, "Well, go on then, step too it Maraas."

Maraas nodded and began assigning everyone that wasn't already cleaning up the galley to head below deck and start hauling everything up to see what could still be used and what had to be thrown out or put in a new crate or barrel, While Hawke, Isabela, Merrill and Varric all double checked their gear and quickly headed up to the main deck and disembarked for the market district.

Later that evening…

Hawke's head was covered by a hood, he could hear people talking around him but he could not see where the voices were coming from. All he could remember was that they had just finished telling the courier where he was to have all their supplies and miscellaneous goods delivered to when he felt a sudden, sharp pain in his shoulder and then, nothing.

"Well, well, well… The Champion of Kirkwall, we meet again." A mysterious voice said.

"People that respect me call me The Champion, my friends call me Hawke… Your obviously neither so why don't we stop playing games, you take this hood off and you show me who you really are."

The voice chuckled and Hawke could feel the hood being pulled off his head, "Always right to the point, I like that about you."

Hawke winced a little as his eyes adjusted to the torchlight of a well lit office, the heads and skins of various animals adorned the walls as well as a variety of weapons but what stood out the most was the large tapestry behind a large desk that bore the symbol of the Antivan Crows. He turned his head to the sides and saw, Merrill, Isabela and Varric were safe and all having their hoods taken off as well.

"Well, now that pleasantries are out of the way…" said the voice, and Hawke turned his head to find sitting at the desk, "Castillon?" he heard Isabela gasp in surprise.

"Yes, my dear Isabela it's me." Castillon said spreading his arms wide and kicking his feet up on the desk.

"You said you'd leave me alone! You swore!" Isabela yelled as she tried to loosen her bonds on her wrists.

"Yes, I did swear that my dear… I swore on my mother's grave to leave "you" alone… I made no such promises for your friends here." Castillon said with a sly grin, motioning towards Hawke, Merrill and Varric.

"It was implied you bastard! Whatever this sick game of yours is, just leave them out of it!" Isabela yelled as she was pulled to her feet by two of Castillon's guards and dragged out of the room, Castillon chuckled and waved over two more guards and said, "Take the elf and the dwarf away as well, place all of them in a holding cell for now until I say otherwise." The guards nodded and pulled Merrill and Varric to their feet, dragging them out of the door as well.

Castillon grinned as he could see a hint of fear in Hawke's eyes as he continued to stare at the closed door, he chuckled to break the silence, quietly muttering, "And now to business Champion, you have information on a question that me and my associates seek the answer to… I wish to know the location of your former comrade, the wanted apostate and murdurer Anders."

Hawke continued to stare at the door as he muttered, "What makes you think I know where Anders is?"

"Don't play coy with me Champion!" Castillon yelled angrily as he walked forward and punched Hawke in the jaw to turn his attention towards him, "…dead or alive he is worth quite the bit of money to the crows and we intend to collect."

Hawke chuckled and leaned back in his chair a bit, "So, that's what this is all about? Just two-bit slave trader using the crows to line his pockets?"

"That and so much more Champion… You see, Prince Sebastian wishes to know his whereabouts and so do the Templars, It's just a question of who will be willing to pay more to have the satisfaction of slitting his throat from ear to ear."

Hawke chuckled and returned to looking at the door, "That sounds like your kind of operation… but what about me? Surely Sebastian offered something on the side if you gave him me? If there's one thing I know from fighting two-bit slave traders like you all these years is that if you're good at doing something you never do it for just a paycheck."

Castillon chuckled and popped his knuckles as he muttered, "You're very observant champion, maybe too observant…" he slowly turned away from Hawke and suddenly swung back with another hook to Hawke's jaw bringing his attention back to him, "Prince Sebastian offered me besides our agreed payment for the information on Anders, a substantial bonus for you sent to him in chains as well as permission to pursue my slaving operations anew in the Free Marches with no repercussions what-so-ever."

Hawke laughed aloud before he spat a bit of blood onto Castillon's boot and muttered, "You really expect Sebastian to broker a deal with a slave trader and assassins and then hold true to it? He's in this for one thing… himself, and his own sick, twisted version of vengeance against me and my friends.

"That is of little consequence to us… as long as Sebastian stays true to our arrangement he needs not fear repercussions from the crows. I must say, that if getting the information out of you is going to take as long as I think it will… I may have to thank Prince Sebastian for the bit of personal satisfaction I'm going to get out of this deal." Castillon said before he waved over the last two guards in the room and muttered to them, "Take our guest to the rack that can be seen from the holding cells… I want his friends to see this."

Hawke allowed the guards to pull him to his feet and walk him out of the room; they led him through seemingly hall after endless hall until he could begin to make out the sounds of people crying out in pain through the doorway they were heading towards, he muttered to the guards before they opened the door, "What is this place?" The guards laughed and pushed him through as one of them said, "This is Velabanchel, your new home champion."

Hawke was able to get a quick glance around as he was dragged further still by the guards, the walls were lined with nothing but cells, all filled with anyone from pickpockets to mass murders or anyone who had made an enemy of the crows, and in the center of the dungeon a sunken pit with any number of various torture devices with people strapped to them or dead ones being taken off them.

Hawke easily caught sight of Isabela's blue bandanna through the bars of one of the cells and as the guards brought him past it he feint-stumbled to slow them down a bit while he quickly planned his next move. "Get up!" one of the guards yelled at Hawke as they roughly dragged him to his feet yet again. Hawke clenched his fists and before the guards knew what was happening he head butted one and gave a hard enough shove to the other that he went stumbling down the stairs to the pit. Hawke jumped up enough that he could slip his bonds under his feet and raced towards the cell knowing he had maybe a few seconds.

Isabela, Merrill and Varric all raced to the bars of the cell trying to talk all at once, Hawke silenced them and quickly whispered, "Listen to me! I don't have a lot of time! Look, whatever you see or hear… don't any of you give them a damn thing, tell them nothing! Especially you two!" he said pointing at Merrill and Isabela.

"But Hawke…" Merill said before he cut her off with a kiss and he gave Isabela one as well before he whispered, "I love you, both of you… Varric, remember, not a damn thing!"

Varric nodded and all three of them winced as Hawke yelled out when the guard he head-butted got back up and struck him in the knees with a mace and proceeded to drag him by his hair down the steps as Hawke continued to yell "Give them nothing!"

Hawke had his armor removed and was given a crude piece of cloth to wrap around his waist to cover himself before the guards shackled his arms and legs so he was spread eagled between two wooden posts in the center of the pit. Isabela, Merrill and Varric continued to watch from their cell as they listened to prisoners in cells adjacent to theirs making bets on how much Hawke could take before he either talked or passed out.

Castillon slowly walked towards Hawke, dragging a three pronged whip with claw like barbs on the end of each of them along the cold, stone floor for him to see before he leaned in towards Hawke and whispered, "You must know, Prince Sebastian didn't say whether or not you had to be standing when I delivered you to him in chains… now, the information please, champion."

Hawke chuckled and whispered, "I'm not telling you a damned thing except this… Before I leave this place, I want you to know I'm going to kill you."

Castillon grinned and stepped back, muttering as he walked around behind him, "We shall see." Castillon looked back towards the cell with Hawke's friends and called out, "You can stop this at any time." Before he turned back towards Hawke and swung the whip in a mighty arch, dragging the barbs along his back with a deafening crack.

Hawke merely winced at the first few cracks of the whip across his back, however, after so many he finally began to cry out in agony as he could feel the cuts gouging deeper and deeper into his flesh. Merrill got past the first few cracks before she couldn't take anymore and retreated to the back of the cell, quickly joined by Isabela, who did her best to console her as she quietly cried into her shoulder. Varric however stayed at the cell door until Castillon stopped the punishment, not wanting to "let the champion die so easily", quietly whispering, "Just hold on Hawke… we'll figure something out."

Unknown to anyone in the prison, a solitary figure had also been watching the punishment and listening to every word spoken the whole time from the various barred windows and vantage points around the prison. The figure climbed to the roof of the fortress and quietly whispered, "I'll see that you get the chance champion… but first, I'll need to warn your crew as soon as possible." The figure slowly approached the edge of the roof and stood on the precipice as the full moonlight shined down on his long, flowing blonde hair.

Zevran Arainai chuckled and whispered, "Breaking into Velabanchel… that'll be a first." Before he jumped out and dove gracefully to the water below.


	7. Chpt 6: Enter The Assassin

9:40 Dragon, the 26th of Harvestmere-

Zevran sat on a bench across from the dock "The Siren's Call" was moored at, making quick note that there were no hands on deck and thankfully no crows were patrolling the docks at this time of the day. "Good, I can lay in wait for their return and tell them what has happened… I can only hope I won't be too late to help Hawke and the others." he thought to himself as he stood up and proceeded forward, weaving seamlessly through the crowded street and on down the rickety dock until he quietly climbed the ships gangplank, drawing his sword as he did.

He had learned through his training under the Crow's and during his time with "The Warden" that even though all may seem quiet he needed to be prepared for anything as he slowly descended the steps to the galley. He easily noticed the remnants of a hastily eaten lunch of bread, cheese and fruit left about the table, as if the crew had left almost half way through to accomplish whatever task had been set before them. Zevran smiled and began to allow himself to relax as he sheathed his sword and closed his eyes and leaned back against the table when he heard a voice whisper, "Good evening messere."

Zevran's eyes immediately snapped open as he turned to find the source of the voice and immediately his eyes set upon the figure of Charade, hair shining just slightly from having just washed it after the days hard work, dressed in nothing but a very light cotton shift and a borrowed pair of tight fitting breeches from Guardsman Brennan. Zevran grinned and allowed his eyes to roam as he quietly whispered back in reply, "Good evening my lady."

"Leave whatever it is you've taken and get off this ship." Charade said sternly.

"What?" Zevran said quizzically as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Put any valuables you've stolen on the table, drop your sword and leave so I need not explain to my cousin when he gets back why I have you locked in the brig." Charade replied just as sternly as before.

Zevran chuckled and shook his head, "I can assure you I'm no thief… and no, I'm afraid I won't be leaving this ship while I still have business here."

Charade smiled and quickly drew her bow, catching Zevran off guard as she launched an arrow into the deck inches away from his foot causing him to quietly whisper "Ooh" before he casually pulled it out of the deck and snapped the shaft in two as he muttered "Come on now…" before he eased himself away from the table to head towards the stern end of the deck.

Charade grinned as she would not be deterred so easily and drew two more arrows quickly and fired them simultaneously, whipping through Zevran's hair to skim past his throat by inches and sailing onward until they struck the back wall of the deck. Zevran immediately stopped and slowly turned back to look at Brennan, locking his eyes with hers and grinning as he brought a hand up to his neck and began to trail his thumb and index finger along the shallow scars the arrowheads left."

"I must say…" Zevran quietly muttered as he brought his hand away from his neck and rubbed away the very trace amount of blood on his fingers as he continued to stare in Brennan's eyes, "…it has been some time since anyone has been able to draw blood from me."

Charade smirked and slowly backed away a bit, readying another arrow as she said, "My cousin is an excellent teacher."

Zevran smiled and quickly drew his own sword as he muttered, "Is that so? And who is your cousin?"

Charade gripped her bow tighter as she thought about whether he was actually going to attack her or could he be stalling her with idle conversation while he waited for some kind of reinforcements before she grit her teeth and quietly muttered, "The Champion of Kirkwall…"

Zevran chuckled and drove his sword down into the deck and pulled several small throwing knives from his belt and began to slowly and expertly twirl one of them through and around his fingers as he muttered, "The Champion has a cousin… he failed to mention this…well then, this should be interesting."

Charade tensed and steadied her breathing in preparation for the elf's first throw until she heard the all too familiar thud of metal against wood and she cocked an eyebrow as she turned her head and saw the dagger lodged into one of the supports just above a freshly snubbed candle.

Charade shook her head and quietly giggled before she looked at Zevran and cockily pouted her lips and playfully muttered, "Am I moving too fast for you?"

Zevran smirked and chuckled as he continued to throw knives around the deck, dousing more of the candles as he whispered, "My dear, if I wanted you to be moving you would be."

Charade's grin began to slowly fade as she continued to watch the mysterious elf traipse around the deck, throwing knives to douse candles for reasons she couldn't explain, and she quietly gulped when she saw him finally come to a stop by his sword and the last lit candles on the table.

Zevran smiled and rubbed his hands together before he quickly sheathed his sword and whispered, "Now then, can I get you something to drink?"

Charade cocked an eyebrow at the elf's question but continued to keep an arrow trained on him as he went about the table collecting a couple fresh pieces of bread, cheese and a stem of grapes onto a plate and he murmured as he set it down and took a seat, "Please, sit mi amor… I promise I will not bite… hard."

Charade let the draw on her bow slowly go slack as she continued to watch the elf apprehensively while he grabbed one of the pitchers and poured two glasses of water and nonchalantly whispered, "Mi amor, certainly you don't expect me to eat this meal all by myself?"

Charade thought to herself "alright, I'll bite" as she un-notched her arrow from the drawstring and put it back in her quiver before setting her bow on the table and whispering as she sat down, "Who are you?"

Zevran chuckled as he popped a grape into his mouth and murmured, "I'm not surprised your cousin didn't mention me… then again, if he had mentioned to me he had such a captivating cousin, I might have stayed in Kirkwall a while longer three years ago.

Charade couldn't help but giggle at his comment and she swept a lock of her hair behind her ear before breaking off a piece of bread and whispering, "Exactly how is it you know my cousin?"

Zevran smirked and muttered, "Your cousin helped me out of a bit of a bind, I was falsely accused by some former associates of mine and he helped me to… shall we say, deal with them.

Charade gulped as she knew there was really only one way Hawke "dealt" with people and she nervously murmured, "So, you never did tell me your name messere…"

Zevran chuckled and whispered, "I will only tell you mine if you tell me yours…"

Charade couldn't help it as yet another giggle escaped her lips and a slight blush began to creep across her cheeks as she whispered, "Charade… Charade Amell."

"Charade…" he repeated in a slow growl, letting his suave accent accentuate the "r" causing Charade to shiver slightly as he continued to speak, "…a fitting name for such a mysterious enchantress."

Charade couldn't help it as she bowed her head, trying to hide the blush that was continuing to spread from her cheeks and on to her ears as she whispered, "Thank you messere… now I believe you still owe me yours…"

Zevran chuckled and waited until Charade had lifted her head before he gently grasped her hand and whispered, "Zevran Arainai…" he dipped his head and placed a soft, chaste kiss on the back of her hand before continuing, "…at your service."

"The Zevran Arainai? The elf who vanished under the eyes of seven agents of The Divine and sacked the Orlesian port city of Val Chevin without even drawing his blade?" Charade gasped in awe.

Zevran chuckled and muttered, "It was only one agent of The Divine who happened to owe me a favor…" he took a quick drink of water before continuing, "… and as far as that incident in Val Chevin is concerned; it depends on which "blade" they're talking about."

Charade began to laugh quietly at Zevran's colorful choice of words and he waited patiently for her to stop laughing before grinning and murmuring, "If you think that's funny…"

Several hours, stories and a shared flask of fine antivan brandy later…

Zevran looked at her in the faint moonlight coming through the cracks in the roof of the deck. Charade curled next to him in her hammock, her back turned to his chest. She unconsciously held his arm around her, clasping it so that his hand and wrist rested between her breasts. This was probably what was causing him to be so restless. She, of course, was sleeping deeply, her lips parted slightly, her body rising and falling with her steady breathing. If he shifted his body even a little, she pushed back against him, missing the contact of her flesh to his. He shifted now, just to see what she would do, and then chuckled and groaned with pleasure as she unconsciously moved back to meet him, rubbing her smooth, round ass against his semi-hard dick in the process.

Zevran kissed her shoulder and decided to test how deeply she slept. Gently dislodging his right arm from her grip between her breasts, he moved it forward slightly until he brushed her right nipple. The pace of her breathing increased slightly. Keeping his left arm under her neck, he slowly and gently rolled her so he was on his side and she was lying on her back, giving his right arm full mobility. Allowing her to adjust to this new position, he thought happily about their "activities" earlier that same afternoon. "You should be exhausted, lover," he chuckled.

The light coming through the cracks was stronger now as the clouds shifted outside, and he began to survey the damage from their "recreation". He drew the sheet she'd been clinging to down her curves and counted two, no, three hickies that he'd left on her body; smiling at the thought that when he gave her the first one on her neck she moaned loudly in lustful abandon. Her hair was completely disheveled, but it still fell across her face attractively.

She tried to turn towards him, reaching for him in her sleep. He gently held her left shoulder down and waited for her to stop shifting so that he could continue to explore her body. Certainly, he'd spent the previous several hours doing just that, but he never seemed to tire of it. He grazed her right nipple again with his free hand and watched it harden once more. Again, her breathing quickened, but she did not wake. Pinching her left nipple gently, he took her right into his mouth. She gasped lightly and arched her back slightly, allowing him better access as he sucked on the rosy peak. Releasing her left nipple, he caressed her soft flesh until he reached her smooth, shaved pussy. He traced the outer lips of her cunt around her clit without touching it. Reluctantly removing her right nipple from his mouth, he looked down just in time to see her shift her hips up, trying to increase the contact between his hand and her cunt yet all the while she continued to sleep.

To test and see if anything he was doing was having an effect, he gingerly slipped a finger inside to test her wetness. She groaned and wiggled her hips, trying to draw him deeper inside her body. Her eyelids fluttered a bit now, but she did not waken. She softly moaned a protest when he withdrew his finger. It glistened brightly in the moonlight. Her unconscious movements and her sounds of pleasure mingled with his fresh memories of the afternoon and he determined he could wait no longer. He rolled over her sleeping body and gradually positioned himself between her thighs, which, like his finger, glistened with her juices. Framing her head with his forearms, he entered her in one swift movement. Her eyes flew open and she awoke with a cry of pleasure. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she began to move with him, meeting every thrust. "I thought it was a dream," she said in a voice made throaty by sleep and lust.

Completely awake now, she moved one arm from around his back to pull his head down, meeting his lips in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, they both panted in pleasure, allowing their passion to soar to new heights. Finally, their eyes locked, and they gasped each other's names as they came simultaneously. Collapsing back into the hammock, they clung to each other as their orgasms subsided. Zevran finally felt as though he could sleep, and rolled to one side, curling around Charade and holding her close. However, Charade had been awakened, and was determined not to be the only one. Laughing she said, "I don't think so Arainai. I'm returning the favor," and kissed her way across his chest, grinning as she reached for his cock and began to stroke it in earnest. Zevran groaned in mock annoyance, and submitted to the idea that this was shaping up to be a very, very good night.

Zevran closed his eyes and quietly moaned before he spoke again, "Well, Mistress Amell, it's been quite some time… do we know when your fellow crewmen will be returning if at all?"

Charade was just about to speak when they heard the sound of footsteps climbing the gang-plank, their eyes widened in shock and they both quickly rolled out of her hammock and began to dress as quickly as they could before crew descended the steps to the galley, completely unaware of Zevran's presence.

"Charade? Charade are you there?" Gamlen called as Maraas, Alistair, Jan, Pete, Rawley, Donnic, Aveline, Bodahn, Orana and Sandal all slowly trudged their way past him exhausted and hungry from the day's work.

"Yes, I'm here." Charade called back as she came in to view straightening both her hair and her clothes.

Most of the crew didn't pay Charade any mind as they were too focused on quenching their thirsts and feeding their stomachs but Aveline actually stopped during mid-pour of her glass of water as she looked her over before she muttered, "You look like you've been chasing Dog all over the ship since we left."

Charade sat down with the rest of the crew, shaking her head as she muttered in reply, "No… he's been below deck asleep just as we left him when you all left to store the supplies… decided to take a little nap myself since things were so quiet."

Gamlen, Maraas and Aveline all cocked an eyebrow to Charade's statement, Aveline finished pouring her water and sat down, not taking her eyes off Charade while Maraas walked around the table and easily spotted the arrows she had fired into the wall and walked over.

"Been doing some target practice Charade?" Maraas muttered as he pulled the arrows from the wall.

Brennan turned her head and nodded, "Yes, need to keep my skills sharp after all… no knowing what kind of trouble we might run into…"

Aveline sipped on her water a bit before she muttered, "How'd you get that bruise on your wrist?"

Charade shrugged as she rubbed a hand on her wrist trying to draw attention away from her obvious hickie before she muttered, "The string must've nicked me good when I wasn't paying attention…I just forgot to put on my arm guard is all…"

Gamlen stood behind her and crossed his arms, "The problem with being a habitual liar for years, is that it makes it easy to tell when someone is lying to you and I don't know about the rest of you but it reeks like a brothel down here… amongst the usual stench."

Zevran chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows and poured himself a glass of wine, "Well, not all of that is entirely her fault serah."

Maraas and all the other crewmen besides Charade immediately drew their weapons at the sound of Zevran's voice, directing them towards him; Zevran chuckled and swallowed the wine in one drink before he waved his empty hand and muttered, "Really, there's no need for all that… and it's good to see you too Alistair."

"Zevran!?" Alistair yelled in surprise as he quickly sheathed his sword and splashed his glass of water on his face.

"Yes Alistair, it's me…" Zevran muttered, "…No you're not dreaming and it's nice to see you're not dead after all these years since you left us after the landsmeet."

Maraas turned to face Alistair, his spear still pointed at Zevran as he said, "You know this elf?"

Alistair nodded, "Yes… we were friends once… he traveled with the warden… same as me, Bodahn and Sandal."

Everyone sheathed their weapons with Alistair's statement and were about to tirade them all with questions but Zevran quickly cut them off, "Yes, yes… but before everyone starts asking questions I have to tell you all… Hawke, Isabela, Varric and Merrill have been taken prisoner by the crows."

MEANWHILE, In Velabanchel…

Hawke groaned as he opened his eyes, his entire body ached with pain as he tried to lift himself from the small pile of hay in the corner of the cell until he felt a hand lightly press down on his shoulder.

"Lie still…" Merill softly whispered as she held a cup of water to his lips, "…You're wounds will open again."

Hawke coughed a little as the water passed his parched lips but swallowed it all the same before he whispered, "They can't be healed?"

Merrill shook her head and put the cup on the ground before she placed her hand on his cheek and whispered, "I'm not sure why… there must be some kind of poison on the barbs of that whip… and I've never been as good as Anders when it comes to healing…"

Hawke quietly shushed her and kissed the palm of her hand, "I'm sure you did everything you could… where's Varric and Isabela?"

"I'm still here Hawke…" Varric called from across the cell, "… And Rivaini's asleep on the bunk there." He quickly added pointing towards Isabela's sleeping form.

Hawke sighed and muttered, "How long do I have?"

Varric turned his head and looked out towards the torture area, "Not long… Castillon's already down there with the whip again…"

Hawke grunted and slowly rose to his feet as two guards approached the cell door, "I wouldn't want to disappoint him then."

The guards opened the cell door and Hawke walked out of his own free will and turned his head once they shut the door behind him and whispered, "Remember, not a damn thing." As they both grabbed him by his arms and walked him down the steps to the same rack he was strapped into before.

Castillon paced back and forth in front of Hawke after the guards had strapped him in and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't think I'm being terribly unreasonable with my demands champion… just give me the answers to the questions I've asked and this will all be over."

Hawke quietly sighed, nodded and motioned for Castillon to come closer; he closed his eyes and whispered, "Alright, I'll tell you…" as Castillon leaned in closely, "Anders is…" and before Castillon had time to react Hawke spat in his face and head butted him, sending him sprawling back towards his guards.

Hawke laughed and said, "You really thought it'd be that easy? Isabela told you before; you can keep playing this sick game all you want with me and her, but leave the rest of my friends out of this!"

Castillon quickly rose to his feet again and angrily snatched a mace from one of his guards and swung it hard into Hawke's ribcage several times, causing him to yell in pain as the entire dungeon could hear a sickeningly audible crack after several swings. "Very well then champion, you wish to continue to play…. Then we will!" Castillon threw the mace to the side as he quickly circled back around behind Hawke, drawing the whip as he did, and resumed his torture.

MEANWHILE, Back aboard the "Siren's Call"…

The entire crew was in an uproar over Zevran's plan to free their friends; most of the crew were yelling accusations of cowardice at each other but the most suprising outburst to everyone was when Donnic quickly yelled, "Absolutely not!" in protest to Aveline standing up from the table and saying, "I'll volunteer."

Maraas pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to the senseless, back and forth prattle until he simply couldn't take anymore and he yelled at the top of his lungs as he drove his spear into the table making everyone fall silent and cower slightly from the angry qunari.

"THAT…IS…ENOUGH!" Maraas yelled as he turned his head to look at each crew member to make sure they were quiet and paying attention. "You're all acting like a pack of rabid dogs! If Captain Isabela or Hawke were here there wouldn't be any arguments would there?" he spat angrily as he pulled his spear from the wood.

The crew all shook their heads and grumbled their answers as they sat back down, Maraas closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again, "The elf… I mean, Zevran's, plan is sound… He will lead us to the Antivan Crow's private shipyard and dry-dock where we will commandeer a new ship, while he and a select team will infiltrate Velabanchel and rescue Hawke, the captain and the rest of the crew."

"How do we know he isn't one of them?" Jan quickly piped in as she stood up, "For all we know this could all be a set up for a trap to capture the rest of us too."

"He's not…" Alistair said as he rose to his feet, motioning for Jan to sit back down, "He was a crow before he met the warden, one of their best… The warden spared his life after he tried to kill us and he left them to help us defeat the blight, and he renounced them even further when he had to kill one of his fellow assassins in Denerim… I trust him." Alistair turned to look at Zevran and placed his fist on his chest and bowed his head as he muttered, "If you'll have me, I volunteer for the infiltration."

Zevran smiled and nodded, "Just like old times my friend… This would be much easier if Oghren were here… but I digress."

Alistair chuckled and sat back down as Aveline rose from her seat and looked at Zevran as well, "I volunteer for the infiltration as well."

"No." Donnic said as he rose to his feet as well and looked at Aveline, "Stay with the crew… I will go."

"It's my decision to make Donnic, They're my friends and I'm going to help them." Aveline hissed as she glared slightly at Donnic.

"You cannot both go…" Zevran quickly interjected, making them both turn their heads toward him, "One of you must stay behind."

"Neither of them will go…" Maraas dryly muttered as he stepped towards Zevran, "Because I will go with you and Alistair. Aveline and Donnic will lead the party that will be securing our new ship."

Aveline and Donnic both opened their mouths to argue but quickly shut them and slowly sat back down as Maraas gave them an icy stare before he turned his attention back to Zevran, "Now, what else will we need?"

Zevran rubbed his chin as he went over everything in his head before he muttered, "I haven't been inside Velabanchel in quite some time and I'm certain many things have changed as far as the layout of the prison goes… we'll need some way to track Hawke once were inside…"

"Taken care of…" Maraas muttered as he jabbed the butt of his spear against the deck two times and he smiled when Dog quickly bound up the stairs and sat down by Alistair.

Zevran chuckled and rubbed his hands together, "well then, all that's left would be to off-load everything that hasn't been already and I'll need to speak with Bodahn and Sandal alone…" he muttered as he turned to face the two dwarfs with a grin, "Were going to need something to keep the crows distracted."

Sandal's blue eyes lit up with joy and Bodahn smiled and bowed low as he said, "Always's a pleasure to serve Master Zevran."

Zevran smiled and nodded to the crew, "Let's get to work then shall we?"

MEANWHILE, In Velabanchel…

Hawke yelled and gasped in pain as he was thrown to the floor of the cell, his back was bleeding freely from his lashing with Castillon's whip and his lungs felt like they were being set on fire every time he tried to breathe.

The guards laughed and slammed the cell door shut as Isabela dropped down from the bunk to his side, jumping back a little bit when he yelled in pain as she touched his rib-cage and began to tear apart the mattress for bandages as she whispered, "Maker, why are you doing this to yourself?"

Hawke coughed and groaned as he turned onto his side that wasn't hurt and muttered back, "Because… even if I did have an answer for him as to where Anders was he wouldn't care and he'd just keep torturing me anyways.

Isabela shook her head and gathered the bandages next to Hawke and easily snapped a piece of wood off the bunk and motioned for Varric and Merrill to join her, "Varric, make him bite down on this…" she whispered as she handed him the chunk of wood, "Merrill, when I tell you to, start wrapping the bandages around him alright?"

Both nodded after Isabela's instructions were given, Varric sat down on one knee and placed the wood in Hawke's mouth and took hold of one of his hands while Merrill took the bandages and got them ready as Isabela ran her hands along Hawke's ribcage to access the damage.

"How bad?" Hawke mumbled from behind the stick in his mouth as he winced when Isabela's hands touched his ribs.

Isabela sighed and continued to rub her hand along his ribs, "At least two cracked, and one…" she quickly applied some pressure to set the bone, causing Hawke to bite down on the wood as he yelled and squeezed Varric's hand, "… hanging by a thread, Now Merrill!"

Merrill nodded and quickly wound the bandages around him, fighting back tears as she could see him beginning to pass out from the pain. "You can't take much more of this before he just outright kills you Lethallin." Merrill whispered as she tied off the bandages and helped Varric pull him to his feet.

"I won't let that nug-humping bastard get the better of me…" Hawke muttered as they gently laid him on the bunk on his stomach, "The crew… will come…they'll find a way…" and at last Hawke passed out from pain, blood loss and sheer exhaustion.

MEANWHILE, Back aboard "The Siren's Call"…

"Alright…Let's go over it one more time from the top." Zevran said as he pointed to Aveline,.

Aveline nodded and stood up as she said, "Tomorrow morning, the guards and workers will switch shifts at the dry-docks… Donnic, Brennan, Gamlen, Charade, Jan, Pete, Rawley, Bodahn, Orana, Sandal and I will slip in disguised as workers and make our way to Castillon's flagship.

"Once you've reached the ship?" Zevran quickly added, pointing to Donnic.

Donnic stood once Aveline sat down and said, "Once we've reached the ship, Brennan, Aveline, and I will clear the ship of any guards, leaving you and Alistair a set of their armor for your disguises while everyone else will begin loading all the stores and equipment from our cache nearby.

Zevran nodded and Donnic sat down as he turned to look at Bodahn and Sandal, "I trust you'll be able to pull through on your part Bodahn?"

Bodahn smiled and nodded, "As soon as everything is aboard the ship, my boy and I will head to the places you've marked on the map Master Zevran…" he said as he held up a small, folded piece of parchment.

Sandal nodded enthusiastically and stepped forward to stand beside his father as he said, "We'll make lots of enchantment."

Bodahn chuckled and clapped his son on the shoulder with his free hand, "That we will my son, we most certainly will.

Zevran nodded and turned at last to Alistair and Maraas, "Once we have the disguises, we'll waltz right through the front doors like we belong."

Maraas grunted and crossed his arms, "Yes, you two will… while I'll be in tow, chained and collared like some saarebas.

Alistair nodded and crossed his arms as well, "I'm with Maraas on this part of the plan, just waltzing into the most heavily guarded part of the fortress isn't what we had in mind when you said "infiltrate" the prison."

Zevran chuckled and held out one last folded piece of parchment to Alistair, "That's because you two won't be with me… you're to take Hawke and the others with you to Castillon's private quarters once we've found them… take whatever information you can about this… Prince Sebastian's dealings with the crows or anything else of interest… as well as any treasure you can find.

Alistair slowly took the parchment, not taking his eyes off Zevran as he muttered, "Where will you be?

"I have… business… with Castillon that needs taking care of." Zevran muttered as he patted a hand against his sword.

Alistair nodded and gave the parchment to Maraas to tuck away in his satchel before Zevran walked toward the stairs and turned to face the entire crew, "This is the point of no return my friends… if you follow me off this ship… there can be no turning back."

The crew stayed silent, looking at each other to see if there was any doubt or lack of conviction for the challenge that faced them. All of them picked up the weapon's and gear they had chosen earlier from the ships arsenal below the galley and one by one made their way topside, and off the ship.

Everyone stood on the edge of the dock giving the ship one last look before Sandal knelt down near the gang-plank and softly whispered a few words before a bright blue trail of flames could be seen traveling upwards and toward the ship. Zevran whistled, calling everyone over to a large bronto drawn wagon, muttering as he ushered everyone onto the back, "I wouldn't want to be standing so close here in a few minutes."

After all the weapons were hidden under the hay strewn over the floor of the wagon Zevran quickly shackled one of each of their wrists to the railing of the wagon, "for realism purposes" he quickly added before he hopped off the back of the wagon and began to tie on a long black cloak.

"You're not coming with us?" Alistair asked as he attempted to get up only to be stopped short by his shackled wrist.

"They'd recognize me at the gate Alistair; I have my own way into the shipyards…" Zevran said as he walked to the front of the wagon to see Bodahn, Orana and Sandal already seated and ready to go, "Just remember, I'll be watching and I'll do what I can to keep the way clear when I get back… first, I have to find Varric's men; I have a… "Task" I'll need to send them on if we intend to all make it out of this alive."

Bodahn nodded and quickly mentioned how he got a message from the guildsmen shortly after Hawke left the ship the day before stating they were bunked at an inn closer to the river before he clicked his tongue as he whipped the reins to get the bronto moving while Zevran walked to the rear of the wagon and pulled the cowl of his cloak over his head and proceeded to nimbly and effortlessly climb the nearest building for the rest of the crew to see. Alistair rolled his eyes and muttered "show off" causing the crew to chuckle and giggle, even Maraas couldn't help but crack a small grin and chuckle as well.

Zevran stood on the roof of the building, keeping the wagon in his peripherals as he watched the sails and masts finally begin to catch fire and finally a great explosion caused the ship to buckle and split right down the middle all the way to the keel and sink into the harbor.

He sighed and shook his head as he began to race across the rooftops towards the edge of the city to procure a ferry to Seleny for the guildsman; hoping his allies were waiting in the Tellari swamps as instructed, all the while thinking to himself, "Isabela's going to murder me when she finds out what I had them do to her beloved "Siren's Call".


	8. Chpt 7: The Problem Isnt Getting In

9:40 Dragon, the 27th of Harvestmere-

"So far, so good…" Bodahn thought to himself as the wagon finally came into view of the high walls of the Crow's shipyard, "… Master Zevran has stayed true to his word in keeping the way clear for us, now we just have to do the rest."

Bodahn pulled back on the reigns to bring the bronto to a stop at the gates and handed the reins over to Orana as the yard's foreman stepped forward to greet them and motioned for two guards to begin searching the wagon as he patted the bronto on the side, "Good day master dwarf, what business do you have at our humble shipyard?"

Bodahn chuckled and pointed towards the back of the wagon and muttered, "Lost track of time at the market this morning, completely forgot I had to get this mob of wretches to the yards for their shift."

The foreman looked to his fellow guards and nodded when they signaled him that the wagon was clear and he cleared his throat as he walked towards Bodahn and muttered as he scratched his thin goatee, "Well then, I can easily assume you have all the necessary paperwork?"

"Of course…" Bodahn said proudly as he reached into the satchel resting on the seat beside Sandal and retrieved a perfectly forged work visa for the shipyard as well as a note bearing the crow's seal stating that they would be working on Castillon's ship all courtesy of Zevran. The foreman checked and re-checked the papers several times, none the wiser to the forgery, and eventually chuckled as he handed them back to Bodahn before he clapped his hands and yelled out, "Open the gates!"

Bodahn placed the documents back in the satchel and took the reins back from Orana as the large wooden doors loudly creaked inward and the foreman motioned for Bodahn to lean down quickly once more and he whispered, "Be sure that you mention me if Master Castillon is pleased with your work… and I'll see to it personally that you receive your just reward messere." He pressed a small pouch of sovereigns into Bodahn's hand and backed away motioning for them to proceed through the open gates.

Bodahn chuckled and handed the pouch to Sandal as he muttered, "You can be sure of that messere." And he gave the reins a quick whip before he started to whistle a gentle tune and Sandal called out "enchantment" loudly, signaling Zevran from his vantage point on the wall that they had gotten through without a hitch. Zevran smiled and resumed his slow trek of the walls, having already killed most of the sentries posted, taking note of his surroundings.

It had been years since he had set foot in his native home of Antiva, and from what he could see,Castillon had been keeping the crows very busy. Velebanchel still loomed overhead on the cliffs above the shipyard as an ominous warning to any of the workers and that would defy the crows. While he served them, the yard was relatively small with enough workers to christen maybe two or three ships in a month, now, the shipyard had more than tripled in size and so had the workforce to include using small children to christen six to twelve ships every three weeks.

Zevran shook his head and continued his slow trek of the wall and stopped only when he heard someone call out "Halt!" He smiled and held up his hands as two guards approached him from behind, carefully stepping over the bodies of their fallen comrades, with crossbow's ready.

"On your knees, now!" one of the guards yelled and Zevran slowly complied all the while planning exactly how he was going to get out of this particular nuisance. Zevran closed his eyes and slowed his breathing and just as he felt the guards hand pull his cowl off his head he opened them and turned, swatting his crossbow to the side and jumping up to crash the top of his head against his jaw. As the guard stumbled back Zevran quickly turned him around and made him catch the arrow launched at him by his colleague in the heart before he carelessly threw the dead guard to the floor and he jumped onto the parapet.

"You have no way out of this, surrender!" The remaining guard called out as he seated another bolt in his bow. Zevran chuckled and called out as he spread his arms wide, "A good assassin knows there is ALWAYS a way out", before he leaned back and let himself fall off the edge, quickly drawing his sword as he flipped back to drive it into a long banner adorning the wall bearing the crow's emblem to slow his descent.

The guard stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes thinking he had just committed suicide before he rushed over to the parapet and peered out over the edge to see the intruder had landed safely on the ground below unscathed. He shook his head in disbelief as he got one last look at the strangers face before he covered it with his cowl and muttered under his breath as he took off running, "Zevran Arainai… I must inform Castillon."

MEANWHILE, In Velabanchel…

Hawke shuddered and groaned in his sleep, due to the poison, he had been hallucinating most of the night and had barely gotten any sleep and now that he was, he kept seeing visions and images flashing across his mind… Kirkwall in flames, Sebastian, The Templars and their vast army, Bethany, Carver and his mother, Merrill, Isabela, all of his friends and strangely enough he kept seeing the eluvian, each time it seemed closer than the last until at last he was staring straight at it. Only, it was not his reflection that he saw in the mirror but that of a young and very beautiful woman with raven hair and golden eyes who softly whispered, "Your resolve must not waver Hawke…"

"You know my name?" he whispered

"That and so much more… but now is not the time; you must escape and live if this world is to survive…" the strange beauty whispered as she began to slowly fade in a haze of purple smoke.

"Wait…" he called out, pressing his hand against the glass, "…How is it that you know so much about me? Are you here to help us...?" Hawke could only stand there and watch helplessly as the mysterious woman continued to disappear, he eventually pressed his clenched fists and his head against the glass as he called out one final time.

"Wait!" Hawke yelled, bolting upright in the bunk, immediately wincing and groaning in pain before falling back flat, due to his cracked ribs, into the cold sweat soaked mattress.

"What's wrong? Are you alright Hawke?" Isabela groggily asked, rubbing her eyes as she slowly sat up from his bedside.

"I'm fine…" Hawke sighed as he clutched at his ribs a bit and steadied his breathing, "…just a nightmare." He slowly looked over at her and sighed when he saw her hair was completely disheveled and she had small dark circles under her eyes.

"Looks like you didn't get much sleep either captain…" Hawke softly whispered as he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Between me watching over you, Merrill crying as she listened to you shiver and mumble in your sleep and Varric doing everything but breaking peoples arms off and beating them to death with them to keep them from groping me and her to death last night… nobody got much sleep around here…" Isabela muttered before she yawned quietly and rested her head against his arm.

Hawke smiled weakly and muttered, "You didn't have to… believe it or not we've been through worse scrapes than this before…"

Isabela giggled and held up her hands counting off on her fingers as she quietly listed, "Crazy Orlesian Noble and his pet Wyvern, Ancient Darkspawn Magister whatever, Crazy Knight-Commander, a High Dragon, Qunari Arishok and a Rock Wraith… oh yea, this is nothing"

Hawke grinned and pointed at her, "Hey, you weren't there for the Rock Wraith."

Isabela shrugged and giggled as she muttered, "Maybe so, but you still told me about it."

Hawke smiled and joined her in her silent laughter, stopping only when his ribs started to ache and grinning when he spotted her erect nipples pointing out against the fabric of her shirt.

"Are you cold?" Hawke sarcastically whispered as he lifted himself up onto one shoulder and wrapped the blanket on the bunk around her shoulders.

Isabela rolled her eyes and wrapped the blanket tighter around her as she whispered, "They don't exactly keep the torches burning all night around here…"

Hawke grinned and slowly reached down and began to slowly trace a circle around one of her nipples, chuckling when she swatted his hand away and grumbled "Not now Hawke, not the time or place… plus, were both disgusting and you're a wreck."

Hawke chuckled and whispered, "When we get out of here and I'm all fixed up, don't think for a second that there will be anywhere on your ship that you…" he nodded towards Merrill, "…or she will be able to hide from me."

Isabela grinned and slowly rose to her knees and cupped his face in her hands before she softly whispered "Who's going to be hiding?" as she leaned her head in slowly and began to kiss him gently. Their lips met, and then parted, their tongues danced inside each other's confines for several minutes before she reluctantly broke the kiss as he slowly rose out of the bunk and gingerly walked to the cell door, muttering as he went, "Get some sleep captain… that's an order." Isabela rolled her eyes and shook her head and without needing any other say so, crawled onto the bunk and almost immediately fell asleep.

Hawke smiled as he waited by the door for the guards to make their rounds with the prisoner's breakfast, he could hear Merrill rustling the hay as she slowly rose from the pile, doing her best not to disturb Varric.

"I thought elves were supposed to be stealthy…" Hawke softly whispered over his shoulder.

Merrill yawned, rubbed her eyes and pulled a few stray bits of hay from her hair as she walked over to him and whispered, "Hence why I was chosen to be a first and not a hunter."

Hawke smiled and turned his head when he felt her hands on his shoulder and chuckled when she had to stand on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" She softly whispered as she held her hands just above his back and began to mutter the few healing spells she knew under her breath.

Hawke sighed as he could begin to feel her spells taking the edge off his pain and shivered before he softly muttered, "Cold, and not just because of our current living conditions…"

"I know…" she softly whispered, "…when we get out of here we need to see if we can make an antidote for the poison they've been whipping you to death with… I can keep most of its more deadly effects at bay for now, but if we're here for much longer we may not have enough time to stop the blood poisoning from circulating through your system to stop your heart or do who knows what else to your body."

Hawke grinned when he heard Varric mutter, "Well, we certainly don't want that daisy…"

Hawke rolled his shoulders and popped his neck once Merrill had finished with her healing and turned to face her, wrapping her tightly in his arms as he hugged her and whispered a quick thank you before he softly kissed her neck and cheek.

"How long have you been awake Varric?" Hawke asked quizzically once he had released Merrill.

"The whole time…" Varric muttered as he stretched, "You should know her better than the rest of us by now Hawke, daisy only does stealth by accident."

Hawke and Merrill both quietly laughed at Varric's joke, stopping only when the sound of jingling keys and heavy locks and deadbolts being opened echoed throughout the block and fellow prisoners began to wake up to signal breakfast had arrived.

"I got it…" Varric muttered as he rose from the pile, shaking hay off of his jacket, "You sit down Hawke…"

Hawke shrugged and proceeded to take Varric's place on the hay pile as he waited by the cell door, grunting incoherently to the guard once he handed him a large bowl and four spoons and moved on to the next cell.

Isabela, having woken when the keys echoed across the block, sat up and scratched her head as she muttered, "What do we got this morning Varric?"

"Uh… I'm not really sure rivaini…" Varric muttered as he placed the spoons in the bowl and held up one to inspect the meal, taking note that it was as cold and grey as stone, "… Oatmeal… I think…"

Varric placed his spoon back in the bowl and passed it on to Isabela, who only gave it a look before passing it on to Merrill, who simply walked over to Hawke and placed it in his lap, muttering, "You'll need it more than us…"

Hawke sighed when he looked up and saw all their eyes on him and grudgingly picked up one of the spoons, eying it exactly as Varric did, before slowly letting it pass his lips, only as soon as the concoction touched his tongue and the others turned their backs on him, he immediately spat it out into an adjacent cell, put the spoon back and muttered as he placed the bowl on the floor, "How do you fuck up oatmeal?"

MEANWHILE, In the Shipyard…

Zevran casually walked towards Castillon's dry-docked frigate, nodding towards Pete and Rawley who were carrying equipment up the gangplank but were struggling with a particularly heavy crate.

"No chance you could help us with this is there?" Pete grunted as he tried to maintain his grip on the crate.

"Sorry…" Zevran muttered as he patted the crate on his way up the gangplank before turning on the threshold of the deck, "…heavy lifting never really has been one of my specialties, now, killing, love-making and witty retorts… Those are my specialties."

Rawley called over the crate angrily as they continued their slow crawl up the plank, "But, if you're part of this crew now… you need to start pulling your own weight!"

Zevran quizzically raised an eyebrow and called back as he took off his cloak and rested it across the railing, "I've gotten you all safely this far into the shipyard haven't I? That should suffice for now."

Pete and Rawley gave one final heave with all their might and collapsed on the deck next to the crate gasping for air as Zevran calmly muttered, "Besides, you two had it handled."

"So what else can we expect?" Jan yelled from the higher yards of the mainsail, "…Were here, we have Castillon's ship, why don't we just assault the prison together instead of just waiting until you come back?"

Zevran chuckled as he unbuckled the straps to his leather armor and called back as soon as he was standing in nothing but his breeches on the deck and walking towards Charade to retrieve his disguise, "Ah yes, let's all of our motley crew just go ahead and attack the most heavily guarded building in the country filled to the brim with all manner of ruthless killers, cut-throats, thieves and the oldest and best trained guild of assassins the world has ever known… unless you have a death wish, let's just stick to the plan shall we?"

He noticed the slight look of sadness on Charade's face knowing she wouldn't be going with him once he was close enough and he smiled as he pulled her to his chest when he grabbed the armor and whispered, "Fear not mi amor… I'll bring your cousin and his friends back safely."

He backed away from her and muttered with a wink as he began to strap on the armor, "…Unless of course, it's not them your really worried about."

Charade bit her lip and without even really thinking about it or who was watching, she reached forward and grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him into a hard kiss, finally separating away from him when she had to breathe and whispered, "Just get out of there alive Arainai… or I swear to the maker, I'll fight through the fade and when I find you; I won't be aiming to scratch your neck."

All the crew stared, some with mouths agape, none more so than Gamlen; until Alistair cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together as he muttered, "Well, now that's out of the way, maybe we can continue on with the rescue mission…"

Zevran nodded and muttered as he resumed putting on his disguise, "of course… you're right Alistair…"

"I'm still in agreement with Jan; we've gotten this far and haven't run into any problems, why shouldn't we just storm the prison?" Maraas muttered as he came forward with Dog on his heels to stand next to Alistair

Zevran sighed and chuckled as he finally finished strapping on the armor and picked up a pair of shackles off one of the dead guards yet to be disposed of and muttered, "It's never any trouble getting in my friend, the problems will come when we want to get out… you see, by now my escapades have been reported to Castillon and the last remaining "master" I have to deal with named Cesar and very soon…" he held up a finger and several bells began to ring out across the yard, "…what do you know, just like clockwork… he is pulling all the workers back into the prison hoping to either trap me there or here in the yard once it's been cleared…"

"So where does that leave us?" Orana called as he carefully dropped to the deck from one of the shrouds, "If they search the ship then we'll be caught and the whole plan is undone."

"Not to worry, by now Varric's men should have completed their task I set for them …" Zevran muttered as he pulled a helmet on over his head, "But for now, you'll all just wait below deck and once Bodahn and Sandal's diversion starts, flood the dock and make for the rendezvous point."

"And how will we know the diversion's started?" Pete muttered as he and Rawley shoved the crate they were carrying across the deck, "Yes, you haven't exactly let us all in on that lovely detail…" Rawley chimed in.

Zevran chuckled as he sheathed his sword and strapped his crossbow to his back, "Trust me my friends, you'll know." He turned to Maraas and muttered as he held up the shackles, "Now, I'm going to put these on you…"

Dog stepped forward from Maraas's side and gave a very low growl and snarled at Zevran until he backed away and handed the shackles to Alistair, "Alright, you can put those on then…"

Alistair sighed and stepped in front of Maraas and knelt down to Dog's level and muttered "Easy boy, nothing's going to happen to him…" he stood and shrugged his shoulders as he stared into Maraas's black eyes and muttered, "If either of you can't trust an assassin surely you can trust your favorite drunken.. "dathrasi" was it?"

Dog barked and wagged his tail and Maraas extended his arms and muttered with a grin, "Well, if the noble warrior at my feet can trust a drunkard, then so can I."

Zevran pressed the key to the shackles into Maraas palm once they were situated around his wrists and patted his shoulder as he muttered, "Wait for my signal, we don't need them catching on too quickly."

Maraas nodded and Alistair sheathed his sword, draped his shield across his back and picked up Maraas's spear and satchel after he put on a helmet as well, "Were ready as we'll ever be Zevran."

Zevran nodded and motioned for them to make their way to the gang-plank, Dog immediately rushed ahead followed by Maraas and Alistair. Before he disembarked, Zevran stopped at the plank and called to the crew, "Remember, keep out of sight, stay below deck and wait for the distraction and most importantly… stay safe."

MEANWHILE, In Velabanchel…

Hawke paced anxiously around their cell, It had been hours since breakfast and still no guards had come to take him to the rack, no questions had been asked, no threats made… it was as if they had just become another group of numbers on the prisons roster instead of Castillon's prized guests.

"I don't like it…" Hawke muttered under his breath as he passed his arms through the cell door and rested his head against the cool metal bars.

"Which part?" Varric asked sarcastically as he joined him at the bars, "The fact you're not tied up and getting whipped to death or the fact that since those bells rang the blocks gotten much more crowded?"

"Well there is that…" Hawke muttered, "But, also there's the fact that since we've been here you haven't used your uncanny ability of persuasion to get us some proper food."

Varric, Isabela and Merrill all laughed at Hawkes joke but they all quickly fell silent when they could hear footsteps approaching over the endless chatter and babble of their fellow prisoners, quickly followed by Castillon's voice.

"You've sent more patrols throughout the city? Raised the great chain in the harbor?" Castillon muttered.

"Yes, yes… more men are being sent to the walls and into the shipyard as well as par your request Messere Castillon." Master Cesar muttered as he kept pace with him, "I don't see the reason for all this extra and unnecessary security; after all, he's just one elf; a relic of the crow's past…what could he possibly be planning to…"

"He's not just one elf, and you know it, damn it!" Castillon angrily spat, "Its Zevran! I don't know how he knows… probably got one of your men drunk and made him spill his guts… but he knows we have the Champion and his friends."

"What difference does that make?" Cesar muttered, "He has our fortress and the entire order of the Antivan Crows still loyal to the "true" masters in front of him and your mercenaries at his back, he has nowhere to go even if he is here and no allies to call on."

Castillon pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled before he began to nervously ramble, "Alright Master Cesar, since you only just came back a few months ago from that mud-hole you call home in Ferelden, where you sold worthless trinkets with Master Ignacio in your spare time until he got killed, let me explain this to you as plainly as I can… If Zevran knows we're holding his friends here he'll do anything and everything to get to them and they'll all have both of us slaughtered like sheep and put our bodies on display for the whole of the city to see! I heard the rumors swirling around the death of your agent Nuncio you sent three years ago to Kirkwall to find him… they were not pleasant."

Cesar gulped audibly before he nodded his head and muttered, "Then we must accelerate our plans… As soon as we have a trap in place have The Champion put in a rack, and if he refuses to give us the information we require, start torturing his friends." He turned and proceeded to leave followed closely by Castillon and his personal guard of crows that belonged to the elite group known as "the talons".

The cellblock door slammed shut and business returned to normal in the block, cell mates resumed their gambling, squabbling and fighting and the crows set about their instructions at a breakneck pace.

Hawke couldn't help but quietly chuckle as he turned to face Merrill and Isabela before he slid to the floor of the cell full-out laughing.

"What's so funny Hawke?" Merrill asked quizzically.

"I should have figured…" Hawke said as he clutched at his ribs from trying to catch his breath, "…that somehow that slippery elven bastard would fit into all this somewhere."

"Is he as good as you always brag he is Isabela?" Varric muttered as he turned and leaned back against the bars.

Isabela giggled and shook her head, "Oh, you have no idea Varric… You see, he does this one thing with his tongue, absolutely…"

"Isabela!" Merrill quickly chimed in, cutting her off as she was still a bit uncomfortable discussing sex openly.

Isabela giggled and shrugged before she muttered, "I'm just saying is all."

Varric shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not talking about that! I mean do you really think he could get us out of here? With what that "master" fellow was saying he has his work cut out for him."

"I seriously doubt he'd go at this alone, knowing him he's probably got the crew at his back and they're here too… just like Hawke said they would be." Isabela muttered as she wrapped an arm around Merrill and rubbed one of her shoulders.

"More than likely, but for now all we can do is wait… and hope." Hawke grumbled.

MEANWHILE, at the Velabanchel gates…

Alistair and Zevran waited patiently on either side of Maraas with a hand on his shoulders as the portcullis on the main gate slowly rose, Alistair shifted nervously as several patrols made their way past until he coughed and quietly muttered, "I don't know about you, but I can't see a thing in this helmet."

Zevran sighed and whispered, "It takes some getting used to, now just keep quiet and quit complaining, remember once we pass this gate the easy part's over."

Alistair nodded and did his best to adjust his helmet and once they were allowed to pass through, Zevran had them pause inside the gatehouse as he began to softly chuckle and shake his head.

Maraas raised an eyebrow and whispered as the portcullis was being lowered down behind them, "Dare I ask what it is you find so funny?"

"It's funny…" Zevran muttered, "…That, here I find myself back in one of the worst places in the world and I'm not even being paid."

The group shuddered and dog gave a low whine as the portcullis gave an all too deafening clang behind them and Zevran shook his head and whispered, "Alright, enough nostalgia, just remember your roles, let me do all the talking and above all else no improvising!… we stick to the plan, understood?"

Alistair and Maraas nodded in reply before Zevran knelt down and whispered to Dog, "I know you don't trust me much boy, but right now, I need you to help me find Hawke and Isabela… Can you trust me long enough to do that?"

Dog wagged his tail a little bit and slowly nuzzled his head into Zevran's open palm before he placed his nose to the ground and began to try and pick up a scent, he could smell mainly death but his ears perked when he found something more recently familiar…wind-swept pines on the cliffs of sundermount, fresh grass and dirt…Merrill's scent.

Dog's tail wagged as he slowly led the way across the courtyard to the main compound, scratching and whining at the doors until Zevran and Alistair pushed them open, doing their best to keep up with Dog's more than eager pace without rousing suspicion as he led them down seemingly endless corridor after endless corridor.

Dog rounded yet another corner, stopping just short of bowling through a patrol of crows before he backed away, lowly growling and snarling.

"What is it boy?" Alistair called as they all rounded the corner behind him, stopping dead in their tracks when they caught sight of the group of men.

"What's all this then?" the leader yelled angrily, "What's that Mabaari doing wandering the halls, And where are you taking that…beast? And why is he not in a full set of chains?"

Alistair shifted nervously as he adjusted his grip on Maraas's shoulder and Zevran stepped forward taking note that the leader was a member of "the talons" and gave a polite bow before he spoke, "Very sorry serah, The hound is wandering free because we were using him to track this "Zevran" or whoever he is that has the whole prison in an uproar, but then he happened to find this brute sneaking around the walls… trying to get away when the prisoners were called back from the yard, he apparently was scheduled for transfer from cell block one-three-eight after his shift."

The three crows all shared quick varying glances at each other before the leader stepped forward and muttered, "I'm the head of that block, why wasn't I notified about more prisoner transfers?"

Alistair and Zevran shared a nervous glance at each other when the other two guards began to step forward drawing their weapons until suddenly Maraas yelled out "Now kadan!" and Dog lunged forward latching his jaws onto the leaders forearm and he gave a vicious roar as he yanked his arms to the side and broke the chain of his shackles.

"Maker he's loose! Zevran yelled as he reached forward and grabbed one of the guards and effortlessly snapped his neck while Alistair simultaneously yelled "He'll kill us all!" and inconspicuously handed Maraas his spear making it seem as if he had ripped it off his back before drawing his sword and shield and slamming the edge into the other bewildered guard's throat.

The head guard only just managed to wrench his arm free from Dogs grip and turned to run before Maraas tossed his spear into his back, he fell to his knees staring in disbelief at the sight of his own blood pouring from the spearhead jutting from his abdomen and the last words he heard before dying were "Ashkost say hissra…"

"Well, it would appear secrecy is out!" Zevran growled angrily as he pulled his helmet off and tossed it aside as he nudged his way past Maraas's hulking figure.

Alistair tossed his helmet aside and began to nervously pace and run his fingers through his hair as he muttered, "and here I thought we agreed not to improvise…" while Maraas's broken shackles fell to the floor with a loud clanging echo down the deserted corridor, "Every second we stood here talking to those dathrasi was another second wasted while our captain and the champion are possibly being tortured…" Maraas muttered as he rubbed his wrists before wrenching his spear free from the leader's corpse.

Zevran eventually calmed and hushed Alistair and made him peek around the corner of the hallway to be sure that they hadn't alerted anyone while he began searching the guards for anything of value or note, muttering to himself angrily, "Would've been in and out by now if Oghren was here… Broma Brothers worked just fine in Fort Draken when we rescued "The Warden" but I guess that's what I get for allowing a qunari to come along if Sten's acting skills were any indication."

Maaras ignored Zevran and muttered a few words in qunlat to Dog who began sniffing around the corridor again trying to find Merrill's scent but he quickly laid down on the ground and whined as he covered his muzzle with his paws, "I'm afraid kadan has lost the scent…"

"Don't need it…" Zevran muttered as he pulled an updated map and patrol roster out of the head guards pocket after slipping a couple of rings off his hand and putting them in his own pocket before reaching back and pulling the map he had given Alistair out of Maraas's satchel and began to compare them, "Let's see they've expanded here, here and here… done away with all these blocks and what is this?" Zevran muttered as his eyes came to rest on a large block simply labeled as "The Foundry".

"What's so interesting?" Alistair quietly yelled not taking his eyes off the far end of the corridor incase another patrol happened to pass through.

"It's nothing." Zevran muttered with finality before he rose to his feet and held both the maps up to a torch until they fell from his hand in charred black, curling wisps.

"What are you doing!?" Alistair yelled incredulously, leaving his post at the corner to watch the wisps gently roll along the stone floor from the breeze of his approach.

"Relax Alistair, I'm the map…" Zevran whispered as he nudged past him and began to walk down the corridor, tapping a couple of fingers against his temple, "…It's all up here again."

"And that's supposed to be comforting!?" Alistair muttered, waiting for Maraas to back him up only to watch him and Dog walk past him to catch up with Zevran; he shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh as he began to take off after them thinking to himself, "I should have just stayed in Ferelden with Teagan."

Zevran led them through seemingly endless corridor after endless corridor, making them halt every now and then as an unsuspecting patrol or two passed them by until at last they had reached the corridor that connected to the adjoining blocks that held Antiva's most feared and sinister criminals as well as several political enemies of various countries.

"So let me ask something; with no map, how are we supposed to find Castillon's office once you run off to take care of your "business" as you so eloquently put it?" Alistair grumbled annoyedly from behind Maraas's shoulder.

Zevran rolled his eyes and whispered, "We'll figure it out, but first things first, we have to get Hawke and our friends out of here undetected." He finally came to a stop in front of block two-one-seven and eased the door open just the slightest to peek in, seeing nothing but guards roaming around. "A lot of guards…" he mumbled, "…were going to have to be very subtle about this."

"Zevran, Maraas… where's Dog?" Alistair whispered when he looked down and didn't see their furry companion with them.

Little known to the trio outside, Dog managed to slip through the crack in the door Zevran had made and had slunk unnoticed and undetected through the block until he spotted Hawke's cell, guarded by just one man.

He easily made his way around without drawing any attention, making sure to get within earshot of the guard before he began to growl at a secluded corner of the block where the crows kept their barrels of water and stores of supplies.

The guard cocked his head in the direction of the growling hound and called out, "Oy! What's all this then?"

The dog continued to growl, slowly lowering himself to the floor and beginning to prowl his way into the corner, the guard shook his head and began to walk towards him, "What's wrong mutt? Spotted a rat or something?"

Dog waited patiently until the guard was almost directly on top of him and out of sight and earshot of his fellows before he quickly turned and lunged for his throat, effectively ending his life before he could utter a single sound. He roughly pulled and tugged at the ring of keys attached to the dead guard's belt, finally having to resort to chewing through the tough leather until it finally gave way and the keys hit the ground with a soft clang.

Dog eagerly scooped up the ring in his mouth and ran towards the cell just barley sliding to a halt in front of it from his excitement in finding his master and gave a quick yip and whine to get their attention.

Hawke, Merrill, Varric and Isabela's jaws all dropped at the sight of the blood covered and all too pleased with himself Dog sitting in front of their cell with the keys in his mouth, they all ran forward and eagerly began to pet and scratch him all over until Hawke took the keys from him and muttered, "When we get out of here, the steaks on me boy…" to which Dog eagerly barked and began to spin in circles as Hawke unlocked the door and whispered, "Alright boy, lead us out".


	9. Chpt 8: The Trick Is Getting Out

9:40 Dragon, the 27th of Harvestmere-

Zevran and Alistair searched the hallway, throwing annoyed jabs back and forth at each other while Maraas continued to wait by the cellblocks door, making sure that they weren't surprised by any guards that happened to wander outside.

"I can't believe you managed to somehow lose Hawke's mabari hound Alistair!" Zevran called over his shoulder before he gave a few low whistles trying to get a response.

"I lost Hawke's hound?" Alistair yelled a little too over-zealously as he turned and spread his arms wide, "I'm not the mastermind here, you were the one that "supposedly" had this all planned out!"

"Yes, things like this happen sometimes Alistair… That's when we have no choice but to improvise!" Zevran yelled as he marched back down the hall to meet Alistair who was marching towards him as well, shaking furiously.

"Didn't you also say, and I quote, "No Improvising?"" Alistair mockingly muttered in his best faux antivan accent.

Zevran chuckled, crossed his arms and shook his head before he muttered, "So this is what you resort to now when things go astray Alistair? Making fun of my accent and getting ready to turn tail and run at the first sign of things not going how we planned?"

Alistair's jaw went slack a little bit as Zevran continued to ramble on, "You never made these kinds of complaints when "The Warden" was leading us… but then again, maybe this kind of behavior explains why you left after the landsmeet and then again when Teagan brought you home… because things didn't go how you planned."

Alistair bit the corner of his lip before he nodded his head and turned to face the door for a few seconds before he quickly turned back, his fist raised and ready to hit Zevran.

Zevran sighed and easily blocked Alistair's wild haymaker with his forearm and gave a straight jab to his nose, causing him to back away groaning and clutching at it to make sure it wasn't broken.

"The first one is free…" Zevran muttered as he popped his knuckles ready to continue the fight, then Maraas cleared his throat and muttered"…If you both care to stop acting like spoiled children, maybe we can return to the task at hand."

Zevran and Alistair both nodded at each other before Zevran muttered, "Alright, Maraas be ready to kick in the door when I tell you to, Alistair get on the side of the door where Maraas is standing."

Alistair unsheathed his sword and adjusted his shield on his arm before he began to shake his head and softly mutter, "This is crazy…"

Zevran stood opposite of Alistair near the door and nodded to Maraas before muttering, "On the count of three… One…"

"…Just like old times, rushing in head first, swords blazing and getting people killed…" Alistair muttered under Zevran's continued count, "…Two…"

Alistair steeled himself and Maraas trudged forward as Zevran finally counted off "Three" and gave a forceful heel kick to the door sending it flying off its hinges into the block, they all rushed in and fanned out from the door, ready for the onslaught of crows, only what they saw was not at all what they were expecting.

All the prisoners on the block were running rampant and the block was in full riot; guards lay dead in droves while others were strapped into the various torture devices in the pit or elsewhere on the block or were thrown into the very cells they had been ordered to guard.

"Like our handy work?" Varric said as he walked into view, the ring of keys spinning around his finger.

"How did you? I…We…" Alistair blurted before he felt Dog nudge up against his leg and Merrill soon followed patting him on the shoulder, "Our four legged friend here decided things were moving a little too slow."

Maraas leaned on his spear and muttered, "Well done kadan." To which dog replied with a happy bark and scratching behind his ear with his leg.

"But, where's Isabela and Hawke?" Zevran said as he continued to look around the block trying to spot them amongst the infighting.

Zevran grunted and stumbled to the side a bit as he was punched in the jaw, Isabela grit her teeth and mumbled as she shook her stinging hand a bit, "That's for taking so long…" but he didn't stumble far before she grabbed him by the collar of his armor and pulled him back upright and hungrily pressed her lips against his, lewdly moaning into his mouth and trying to force her tongue down his throat while her free hand intertwined in his silken blonde hair.

When Isabela finally backed away, Zevran bit his lip, chuckled and rubbed his jaw as he muttered, "Good to see you too Isabela, the same goes for you as well Hawke."

"Always good to see you Zevran…" Hawke said as extended his arm to shake his hand, "…had we known you were in Antiva, I would have pulled a good wine out of the ships stores and baked a cake."

Zevran grinned and grabbed his forearm and said, "We'll drink once Castillon and the last of the master's have been dealt with and were all safely away from here."

"Sounds like a plan… just tell us what to…" Hawke muttered before he fell to his knees, clutching at his chest and groaning in pain.

"Hawke!" the group yelled out in surprise all moving to converge on him before Zevran held up his hand and yelled "Wait, stay back!" everyone complied and Zevran knelt down beside Hawke and began to examine his back as he muttered, "Hawke, I need you to steady your breathing…"

Hawke nodded his head and did his best to comply with Zevrans command, his breaths coming in short wheezing gasps as it felt like now not only were his lungs on fire but he felt like his body was going numb and it also felt like needles were being stabbed repeatedly into his heart. Zevran immediately noted that the scars along his back were hemorrhaging heavily on their own even though they showed signs of healing and scabbing and what few veins he could see running along his back had turned black.

He dabbed his fingertip into a bit of Hawke's blood and gave a quick taste, immediately spitting it out and muttering, "Wyvern Venom… been at least a week's worth of lashings in just a few days… by now the neurotoxin must have a pretty strong hold."

Hawke groaned as he slowly rose to his feet shrugging off everyone's attempts at helping him up, falling to his knees once more just as soon as he regained his feet."Hawke, you're in no condition to…" Zevran whispered as Hawke attempted to stand again, this time successfully.

"I'm fine…" Hawke groaned, "… just give me a minute."

Zevran nodded and motioned for Maraas to come over and whispered, "Help him, he's stubborn as a blind and deaf bronto we all know it, but he'll be no good to anyone as a corpse."

Maraas nodded and pulled one of Hawke's arms across his shoulders and wrapped his free arm around his waist, muttering as Hawke growled in annoyance, "If you think you're fit enough to break away from my grip champion, by all means."

Hawke sighed in defeat and allowed himself to be steered by Maraas and Zevran called out to Alistair, "Lead them to Castillon's quarters, up the stairs at the end of the corridor to the third landing, go straight for about twenty five paces take a right and two lefts and then straight for another ten paces and finally one last left turn and you're there."

"Where will you be?" Alistair replied back in confusion as he did his best to memorize Zevran's instructions.

"Finding out what were dealing with on this "foundry" block I saw on the map…" Zevran muttered as he drew his crossbow, "but first…"

Zevran lit the tip of the bolt and aimed carefully at one of the blocks many barred windows while he waited for the others to leave and as soon as he was sure he was alone he softly whispered, "I know I've never asked for much of anything from you before but…Maker. Grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true, and my feet swift for the task ahead of me. And should the worst come to pass, May you in all your wisdom and Andraste in all her grace grant me forgiveness for any and all of my transgressions…" he fired the bolt, dropped the crossbow and turned, running out into the corridor to look for the double doors of the foundry block.

MEANWHILE, In the shipyard…

Bodahn grunted as he and Sandal put their last barrel of lyrium sand in its position on the map Zevran had given them and smiled when he caught sight of the flaming arrow disappearing on the horizon. He whispered as he patted Sandal on the shoulder, "Alright my son, it's time."

Sandal smiled and nodded and they both quickly retreated to a safe distance and hid behind one of the many derelict shacks littered around the shipyard that held the workers tools. Sandal began to softly murmur as he did before to sink the "Siren's Call" and seconds later a series of explosions rattled the prison and shipyard to their cores, Finished and un-finished ships alike were split to the keel and set ablaze, the prisons gatehouse and sections of wall were blown apart and scattered like piles of leaves and the bottom half of the gates to the shipyard were reduced to nothing but a pile of splinters.

"I think we may have used a little too much my boy…" Bodahn muttered as he scratched his head.

"Never too much enchantment!" Sandal happily proclaimed, grinning from ear to ear as he clapped his hands and stared wide eyed at the devastation unfolding around them.

Bodahn shrugged and chuckled, clearing his throat when he caught sight of debris from the walls raining down on the yard, "well my lad, I do believe it is time for us to be taking our leave."

They both flinched when a particularly large piece of debris came crashing down destroying the shack they were just hiding behind and Sandal nodded and muttered, "Time to go."

"Sweet Maker, Andraste and the White Divine… Is that the signal!?" Aveline yelled after she and the crew ran up to the main deck to see what all the noise was to find almost everything around them in flames.

"No time to find out!" Jan yelled as she ran up the stairs to the helm, "Rawley, Pete, Gamlen, get down there and open the locks to the dry-dock, Charade and Orana, cast off those mooring lines and Aveline, Brennan, Donnic get up the shrouds and into the yards, be ready to loosen the sails as soon as I give the order!"

"What about Bodahn and Sandal?" Donnic called out as he began to climb the shroud, following the women's lead, only to be interrupted by Sandal's wild cheers of "Enchantment!" and Bodahn yelling as they both came aboard the ship followed closely by Pete, Rawley and Gamlen who pulled up the gang-plank behind them, "No need to worry about us master Donnic now I really must recommend that we get out of here and make our way to the rendezvous point!"

Jan smiled when she could finally feel a breeze blowing on the nape of her neck as the dock filled with water and she yelled out at the top of her lungs, "Alright, loose those sails! Cast off those lines and pray to whomever it is you believe in that our friends meet us there in time!"

MEANWHILE, In Velabanchel…

A path of burned, broken and dead bodies lay in the wake of the onslaught of the formation that was being led by Alistair down the narrow corridors of the prison. The prisoners from every block were running rampant and making life hell for the guards, due in no small part from the inmates that had been released by Hawke and his friends already, but to top it all off, any guard that had the misfortune to meet their small group was met with either Dog's fangs and claws, Alistair's sword, Merrill's fire spells or Maraas's spear. Isabela remained in the center, doing her best to keep the ever weakening Hawke on his feet, too exhausted to be of much use to anyone.

"How much further?" Isabela called out amongst a loud war cry from Maraas as he threw his spear into the chest of an approaching guard, "I don't think Hawke's going to last much longer unless we can find something to counteract the neurotoxin."

"I'm fine…" Hawke groaned as he continued to drag himself along with her help, his left arm already completely numb and his left leg beginning to feel the same way.

"It shouldn't be much further now!" Alistair yelled as he lifted his shield to block an incoming arrow and stepped aside to let Merrill launch a fireball at the guard, turning him into a charred and mangled heap. He looked at the map and smiled when they finally reached the door and muttered "this is it" and attempted to open the door finding it was blocked from the inside when he heard a voice yell out, "You filthy prisoners will never get in here, do you hear me!?"

"Castillon…that slimy, cowardly bastard!" Isabela muttered under her breath as he motioned for Alistair to join Maraas after he had pulled his spear out of the dead guard and they both attempted at pushing and breaking the door in, but to no avail.

"He…He must have every piece of furniture in there barricading that door" Alistair panted.

"Solid Ferelden oak too…" Maraas huffed as he leaned against the wall to catch his breath, "…it would take a team of my people and a battering ram to take down that door."

Hawke rolled his eyes and murmured, "Merrill, would you please be a dear and open the door for us?"

Merrill nodded and stood across the hall from the door, then she closed her eyes and began to softly whisper a spell, a ball of rock began to take form as stones from the floor, ceiling and walls joined in one solid mass and when she opened her eyes it hurtled forward, slamming into the room beyond.

What remained of the door fell forward with a deafening slam against the cold stone floor and when the dust settled Alistair cleared his throat and grudgingly muttered, "Yes, well… we, we loosened it for you… right Maraas?"

"I…I agree…" Maraas muttered as he crossed his arms, "We most certainly did Alistair."

Merrill rolled her eyes and Dog huffed unconvincingly as Hawke muttered, "If both of you are done with the pissing contest, let's just get in there already."

Castillon woke with a start, one minute he was secure in his quarters, the next thing he knew the door had been blown away as well as his barricade, all of his newest trophies, being Hawke's and his companions weapons, had been taken off the walls and a qunari was standing over him with a spear pressed against his throat. He could see he was completely surrounded and outmanned, so trying to fight his way out would be futile, he could also see the qunari's mouth moving but couldn't quite hear him until he finally yelled, "…I said, get up vashedan!"

Castillon grunted as he was roughly pulled to his feet by Maraas, swatting his hand away once he regained his footing and angrily yelled, "Take your filthy hands off me, you damn dirty animal! I will not be treated…"

Castillon was cut short as Maraas could take no more and head-butted him, effectively knocking him unconscious. He rolled his shoulders and turned to find his friends all staring at him; he shrugged and muttered, "He didn't have any information for us."

Isabela nodded and muttered, "I certainly hope he didn't; because if so, we need to work on your people skills."

"Umm, Isabela…" Merrill nervously muttered.

"What is it Kitten?" Isabela muttered as she pointed out treasure for Varric and Alistair to collect, "We need to gather what treasure we can, find any correspondence relating to Sebastian or the Templars and find Hawke an antidote."

"That's just it Isabela…" Merrill whispered, "Where is Hawke?"

The group all stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to face the door. Isabela shook with anger and clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white, she immediately drew "Jarvia's Shank" and "Beraht's Revenge" and ran out into the hallway, cutting down an unfortunate guard that happened to be in the area and angrily yelled, "Hawke, you stubborn nug humping son of a bitch, why do you always have to go and play hero!? You better pray that wyvern venom kills you before I get my hands on you!"

"Rivaini, Wait!" Varric yelled down the hallway after her, "What do you want us to do with the loot and Castillon?"

"Just bring it all with us!" she yelled back in reply, "I'm certain I know where he wandered off to!"

MEANWHILE, On the foundry block…

Hammers struck out a constant deafening tone as qunari slaves and prisoners beat various weapons of war into shape on their anvils and chains rattled as ore was dropped into the various furnaces to be melted down and then poured into their molds around the block.

"Master, we must get you to safety! The prisoner's riot could burst through those doors any minute!" the captain of the talons hesitantly muttered as he followed Cesar through the block as he inspected their final shipment.

"Calm yourself captain…" Cesar calmly muttered as he looked over the diagrams he had littered about a table to include detailed schematics for various siege engines and war machines to include Ballista's, Catapults and Trebuchets, plans for copies of qunari cannons with their mountings for the crows own soon to be private fleet of warships.

"Master, I implore you; you must leave this place and get to "The Raven's Flight" now! The prisoners are running rampant throughout the prison and shipyard and reports are coming in that the Masters that have allied themselves with Zevran are massing their forces on the outskirts of the city, killing any and all of our men that dare challenge them or stand in their way!" the captain pleaded once more with Cesar.

Cesar sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he nodded his head and muttered as he collected all the documents and began placing them in a small chest, "Very well… see to it personally that this chest makes it to the cabin Captain…"

The Captain nodded and waited until Cesar had locked the chest and placed the key around his neck before he picked it up and bowed as he took his leave. Cesar stood silent, just watching the qunari.

"What would the masters of old think of our work?" Cesar thought to himself as he placed his hands on his hips, "We've gone from simply being hired assassins to hired assassins that soon will be selling everything from bandages to arms to the armies of the world … No longer will the power of any standing country be determined by its standing army, but only by those with the wealth and desperation to pay us!"

Castillon chuckled and began to run his hand along a rack of weapons, still absentmindedly thinking to himself, "Maybe they'll clamber over each other like fools that have found water in the drylands , maybe they won't… either way once we deal with this insurrection Zevran has thrown together it is of little consequence, because while the world burns our operations will continue on schedule... killing whenever someone has the coin to pay us and enslaving whomever we choose… all the while gathering our strength in case the Templars or the young prince from Starkhaven get any delusions of grandeur once they're done with the mages."

Cesar chuckled and lightly squeezed the key around his neck and his head snapped up when he heard the captain call out, "Master Cesar…"

Cesar raised an eyebrow when he saw the captain come into view and he muttered, "Captain, I understand you fear for my safety… I must deal with a few last things and then I will join you at the ship…"

The captain continued to walk forward, stumbling awkwardly every now and then and still weakly calling out "Master Cesar."

"What in the name of Andraste is wrong with you Captain?" Cesar angrily growled as he turned to face him, taking a few steps forward.

The Captain fell to his knees several feet away from him and gasped, "Master… He's…" and the captain fell forward, dead, several knives protruding from his back, and the chest slid forward to Cesar's feet and in the dim light of the block, Cesar could just make out a "Z" written on the top of the chest in the captains blood.

Cesar's blood froze and his breath caught in his chest, his eyes began immediately darting around the room looking for Zevran.

"You always were one to try and worm his way out of any situation, "Master" Cesar,… but then again, what should I expect from a spineless merchant playing assassin who's allowed some sniveling slaver to use his wealth to make the once most respected assassins in Thedas lick his boots and give up everything we ever stood for?" Zevran angrily yelled from the shadows.

Cesar laughed hysterically as he continued to whirl around in a small circle as he moved forward, yelling back angrily, "Ah, the hypocrite speaks! You never were one for tradition whelp!"

"No, I wasn't…" Zevran called out as he dropped down from the rafters of the block right in front of Cesar, sword at the ready, "…But I also was never one to use traditions as a shield either!"

Cesar's eyes frantically darted around the block before he angrily yelled, "Stay back Zevran! If you kill me The House of Crows will fall as well as our countries entire way of life!"

Zevran shrugged and chuckled, "I highly doubt all that; but to put us back on track, I came here for my friends… all that's left for me to collect is your head."

Cesar grinned and darkly whispered, "Ah yes, your friends… tell me, how is the champion? Wyvern venom being pumped directly to the heart can't be pleasant to deal with and then of course there's also the neurotoxin."

Cesar smiled wickedly when he saw Zevran grit his teeth and tighten the grip on his sword until his knuckles turned white, he began to sidestep, always keeping Zevran in front of him as he muttered, "It's funny, here you have me cornered like a wild animal… yet you're still powerless to stop the inevitable."

"And what is that exactly?" Zevran sarcastically muttered, sidestepping opposite to Cesar and still maintaining his distance.

"You think that just because you managed to hold together a rag-tag crew of fugitives, pirates and mercenaries, you all can come in here, start a prison riot and blow up a few things and you think you've beaten us? We will rebuild!"

Zevran did his best to steady his breathing as he shook with anger and readied a throwing knife as Cesar continued to ramble on, "You really think you can kill me Zevran? You can't kill the true future of the crows!"

Zevran yelled as he threw the knife into Cesar's shoulder and dove into cover. Cesar howled in pain and clutched at his shoulder, ripping the dagger out and throwing it to the floor, growling in anger when he saw that Zevran had managed to slip away and the chest had been lost in the confusion, "Very clever Zevran…" he muttered, "very clever."

Cesar quickly grabbed and raised a crossbow from another rack and began to swivel around as he moved towards the doors, his eyes darted desperately and manically from side to side looking for any kind of movement. Just as he reached the doors, Zevran jumped out from his hiding place and slammed a nearby lantern onto the threshold, bathing the door in flames before he dove behind a stack of barrels and the bolt went whipping past his ear.

"Come out and face me coward!" Cesar growled as he tossed the crossbow aside and drew his sword, "Quite hiding behind your bag of tricks and all your smoke and mirrors!"

"If that is your wish…" Zevran hissed venomously as he stepped into view and charged forward, a little blood flowing down his neck from a knick in his ear, "…Then so be it!"

The two men locked blades, their faces inches apart for mere seconds before they shoved apart and began to duel. The two men stood in place, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. Cesar had little to no trouble matching Zevran blow for blow.

"Suprising for your age old man… Master Ignacio must have taken the time to train you well before I killed him." Zevran muttered as their duel intensified. Zevran went on the offensive doing his best to drive Cesar back, away from the burning doors, swinging his sword in wide arcs until finally he swiped downward across Cesar's chest thinking he delivered the killer blow until he watched Cesar look up and grin as he only just managed to leave a shallow gouge in his armor.

"You're going soft Zevran… What happened to the merciless killer young crow recruits would always base their fantasies and aspirations off of?"

Zevran growled and lunged forward, not thinking much of it, until Cesar pinned his arm against his side, swung him around with all the strength he could muster and gave a quick roundhouse kick to Zevran's jaw, sending him winded and reeling over the table he had used earlier.

Cesar grinned and tossed the table aside; yelling at the top of his lungs, "Get up Zevran Arainai! Get up! I won't let a table take my glory!"

Zevran shook his head, still dazed from the kick, and turned until he was resting on his elbows and watching Cesar slowly bear down on him, chuckling manically.

Hawke jumped through the blaze that had enveloped the doors to the block, quickly spotting Cesar standing over Zevran with his sword against his neck. Time seemed to slow as he took a deep breath while he drew his twin axes "Bard's Honor" and "Fiona" from his hips and charged forward, the steady rhythm of his own footfalls, his erratic heartbeat and the constant pounding of hammers against anvils were all he could register as he watched Cesar begin to raise his sword for the killing blow.

"Any last words Arainai?" Cesar whispered, a satisfied and maniacal glint shining in his eyes.

Zevran smiled when he saw Hawke running up behind Cesar undetected and muttered, "Just these… Viva la casa de cuervos!"

Cesar shook his head at Zevran's statement until he brought his arms forward to chop off his head, only to hear his sword fall to the stone floor with a clang, his hand still wrapped tightly around the hilt.

Cesar howled and yelled in pain, clutching madly at his severed wrist as he turned to find the assailant that cut off his hand only to be met by Hawke driving one of his axes into the space between his collarbone and right shoulder blade while the other was driven straight through his heart.

Cesar gasped, his body twitching and shaking erratically and a small trail of blood pouring from the corner of his mouth as Hawke pulled him forward by the axe lodged in his shoulder, Hawke softly whispered as he watched his life ebb away, "Don't know who you are and I don't care, just die you son of a bitch."

Cesar breathed one final time and fell to the stone floor, dead, when Hawke withdrew his axes from his body. Hawke sheathed his axes on his hips once more and muttered to Zevran as he did his best to catch his breath, "You know… If I keep saving your life like this… pretty soon… you're going to own me."

Zevran chuckled and rose to his feet and replied, "I don't think we'll count this one… considering you're basically already dying…"

"I think I'm going to rest now…" Hawke muttered in slow wheezing gasps, "I've more than earned it…" and his legs gave out suddenly, his head striking the cold stone floor hard as he slumped down in a heap.

Zevran yelled out "Hawke!" before he sank to his knees next to his wounded friend and turned him on his side as he began looking over him. The wounds on his back had resumed bleeding profusely and the darkness in his veins had spread even further than before, Zevran pressed his fingers to his neck to find his pulse was very weak and slow and besides the small lump beginning to grow on his head from the fall, his pupils were extremely dilated and he was cold to the touch. Zevran began to look around frantically, seeing only the chained qunari workers who had all stopped their forced labor to watch the spectacle; He desperately yelled to them as he placed Hawke on his back, "I've got to find that chest!"

The qunari continued to just stare, unmoving until a young female eased away from a stack of un-mounted cannons and nodded, the chest tucked safely under her arm as she walked forward and muttered "Basalit-an", pointing to Hawke as she placed the chest next to him

Zevran nodded and pulled the key to the chest out from under Cesar's armor and broke the chain it was on and turned back to Hawke, "I'm going to have to keep you breathing for a few minutes now…" he muttered before he leaned Hawke's head back and quickly breathed into his mouth, "I'm still just surprised he's even lasted this long with the amount of poison running rampant through his system and the amount of blood he's lost…."

Zevran began compressions on his chest before murmuring to himself, "Then again courage and stupidity make a damn good anesthetic combination…." before he turned his head to the side above his mouth to listen for breathing when he heard several voices calling out "Hawke!" in the hallway.

"Isabela?" Zevran yelled out cupping his hands around his mouth, "Isabela! Everyone, were in here!"

Isabela, Merrill and Dog sprinted through the door, immediately noticing Zevran kneeling next to Hawke lying on his back and began to race toward him while Varric, Maraas and Alistair trudged in wearily behind them, completely exhausted and gasping for breath.

Merrill and Isabela both fell to their knees next to him, upon seeing his condition had worsened since she last saw him, Merrill assumed the worst and almost immediately broke down, weeping openly while Dog whimpered loudly and nudged his muzzle against Hawke's cheek.

Tears began to well in Isabela's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Merrill and held her close, softly whispering, "It's my fault kitten, I should have kept a better eye on him."

Hawke began to stir, quietly groaning as he opened his eyes to find Dog whining and pawing at the ground near his face while he pressed his wet nose into his cheek and Merrill and Isabela crying.

"What'd I miss Zev?" Hawke groaned as he reached up and patted Dog on the head before he gently pushed him away.

Isabela and Merrill's eyes both widened when he spoke and they both lunged forward and began angrily slapping and hitting his arms and chest while they both muttered, "Don't you ever do something so stupid again you nug-humping bastard!" And, "I just got you back and you go and do something as reckless as this!"

Hawke grunted and winced in pain as he had no choice but to lay there and try his best to shield himself as he took their assault, calling out annoyedly, "Zevran, Guys, I could use a little help!"

Zevran, Maraas, Alistair and Varric all shook their heads and turned around muttering amongst themselves about "Not wanting to spite the captain or Merrill."

Eventually Isabela and Merrill stopped and called Maraas over to their side and asked him to carefully help Hawke to his feet after he unceremoniously dropped Castillon's still unconscious body to the ground.

"What's the plan now?" Maraas grunted as he hauled Hawke to his feet, allowing him to lean his whole weight onto his shoulders.

"What do you mean what's the plan now!?" Isabela quizzically blurted out, "You're the ones that came here to spring us out, you're supposed to have the way out planned so you tell us!"

Zevran set the table upright and yelled, "Alistair, start setting the prisoners free!"

Alistair quickly ran over setting the sack of loot and Hawke's armor and bow onto the table before wrenching the ring of keys off of Cesar's belt to go about freeing all of the qunari and Zevran began to calmly mutter as he opened the chest, "He should be here by now, what in the makers name could be keeping him…"

Maraas quietly steered Hawke so they were making their way over to Varric's side who was already in the process of inspecting one of the many cannons seated in its carriage ready to be transported.

"So, this is the true power of the qunari people?" Varric muttered as he lightly kicked one of the carriage wheels.

"Yes…" Maraas muttered as he helped Hawke sit down on a nearby barrel, "…when combined with the gaatlok there is nothing in the known world that can stand before the antaam or our fleets."

"You think you can figure out how they work?" Varric muttered as he patted the muzzle of the gun.

"Hard to say…" Maraas muttered as he began to inspect the weapon, "…The detail put into these copies is quite advanced… more than likely all the qunari here on this block are craftsmen captured in Par Vollen and Seheron or enslaved from the cities Qundalon in the Anderfels or Kont-Aar in Rivain… tortured and beaten to the edge of their lives until they agreed to the slavers demands.

Hawke sighed and picked up the linstock that was leaning against the barrel he was sitting on and began to absentmindedly blow on the end of the fuse that had already been lit, not knowing its intended purpose, and muttered, "So what's the verdict?"

Maraas stood up and joined Varric over to the side of the gun and muttered, "They'll work, this one in particular is ready to fire, a shot's already been loaded but I just don't see how it would be possible without the gaatlok…"

Hawke began to slowly drag the fuse of the linstock along the barrel of the cannon until suddenly the fuse struck the vent, sending a spark down into the chamber and lighting the lyrium sand within and firing the cannon. The shot flew across the block, striking a pyramid of carefully stacked barrels of the sand blowing the whole corner of the block away and knocking everyone off their feet in the aftermath of the blast.

As the dust began to clear, everyone began to rise to their feet, lastly amongst them being Hawke as he leaned on the linstock and coughed out, "M-Maraas… I think… they work."

Varric shook some dust and debris off his coat and coughed out, "Th-They must be using… L-Lyrium sand… but where could the crows have gotten such a-a supply? P-Paragon Glavonak was driven into hiding back to Orz-Orzammar by the qunari years ago after he invented the stuff."

"Apparently not w-well enough." Maraas muttered as he carefully hauled Hawke to his feet.

"Well, I think that solves the problem of our way out…" Zevran muttered as he ran to the large gaping hole and yelled out to the group, "I can see the ship!"

Isabela came running up next to him and raised an eyebrow quizzically as she was expecting to see her "Siren's Call" but was instead greeted by the sight of a full-rigged frigate sporting fourteen cannons on the main deck and a speculated eighteen on the gun deck as she could only see nine on the starboard broadside.

"That's not my ship…" Isabela muttered as she turned to face Zevran, who was slowly beginning to back away with his hands raised.

"Now, now Isabela… let me explain…" Zevran nervously blurted out as he backed himself into some of the loose masonry that used to be the wall.

"You got me this, thinking it could replace my "Siren's Call"?" she softly hissed as she began to bear down on him menacingly.

"I only did what I did so that we…" he blurted but he was then quickly interrupted as Isabela pressed her lips against his, softly moaning as she slipped her tongue past his lips while he stood there dumbstruck.

Isabela slowly pulled away and whispered as she gently squeezed his crotch, "You always know how to please a girl Zev… plus its fun to watch you squirm."

Hawke chuckled as he took his bow and an arrow with a length of rope tied to it from Varric and called out, "Still as blunt as a dwarven hammer isn't she Zevran?"

"Very…" Zevran muttered as Hawke pulled back on the string as far as he could and loosed the shaft, softly whispering, "Please make it to the ship, please make it to the ship…" he smiled when he felt rope being tugged on and he called out as he tied his end to one of the blocks supports, "Alright everyone… grab a shackle and let's get out of here."

Alistair and Merrill both looked out over the edge to see nothing but open water and Alistair turned back to face him, laughing as he said, "Very funny Hawke, now, how is it were getting out of here really?"

Hawke quickly slapped a shackle around his wrist and closed the other one around the rope and muttered, "You have two options here, you can either jump out on your own free will, or I can kick you out… which is it going to be?"

Alistair gulped and looked back over his shoulder as he muttered, "Has anyone ever told you you're crazy?"

"I believe it's been said on several accounts and you're objection has been noted, now, your way or mine?" Hawke muttered impatiently.

Alistair gulped once more before he closed his eyes and leaped out from the edge, yelling as he flew down the rope towards the ship. Hawke smiled and attached the shackle to the rope and motioned for Merrill to come over and he whispered as she took hold of the chain, "You trust me?"

"At this point, I'm beginning to question my own judgment on that… but, yes I do." Merrill whispered before she quickly kissed him and let herself slide off the edge, squealing loudly as she flew down the rope to join the others on the ship.

One after the other, everyone else began to attach shackles onto the rope and take off toward the ship. First Varric with Cesar's chest, their loot and Hawke's extra gear, next came Maraas with a less than willing Dog draped over his shoulder and then it was just Hawke, Isabela and Zevran remaining.

"Zev, you're next…" Hawke called out as he attached another shackle onto the rope turning only to find Zevran hadn't moved. "Zevran?" he softly murmured, "What are you waiting for?"

"We have one last piece of business before we go Hawke…" Zevran muttered as a hooded figure approached him with the antivan crows emblem for a brooch. "Where do the crows fly? To the north or the south?"

"Neither…" Zevran replied, "To the west for wine, women and song and the east when the murders homeland calls."

The figure laughed and quickly removed his hood, rushing forward to embrace Zevran as he yelled, "Zevran hijo de puta, you managed to pull it off!"

Zevran laughed, "Salvail bastardo sucio, what took you so long? Did you stop at the vipers nest to see Serena or something?"

Salvail chuckled and slowly ran a hand along his goatee before he shrugged and muttered, "You know the ladies Zev, they just can't keep their hands off me."

Zevran laughed and shook his head before he cleared his throat and muttered as he moved to the side, "Introductions, Salvail meet The Champion of Kirkwall and Captain Isabela."

"The pleasure is all mine." Salvail exclaimed with a polite bow, "Zevran has told me a great many things about you two."

"Hopefully not too many things…" Hawke muttered nervously.

"Nothing too mortifying I assure you…" Zevran muttered before he turned back to face Salvail, "Everything is in place?"

"Si maestro, all that remains is what you would wish to be done with him." Salvail whispered nodding his head towards Castillon's still unconscious body.

Zevran chuckled and nodded his head towards Isabela, "It's not my decision old friend, but hers."

Hawke and Isabela shared a glance at each other before they both noticed all the qunari were still on the block, Hawke nodded to Isabela before she stepped forward and muttered, "I'm sure they can think of something."

Zevran and Salvail shared and knowing glance and a wicked grin before nodding in agreement and turning to confer with the female qunari that had given Zevran the chest.

Hawke smiled and turned to find Isabela waiting with two shackles ready on the rope, she whispered once he was close enough, "You go first Hawke…"

"I'll go…" Hawke whispered, "But first…" he quickly kissed her and while she was distracted by his sudden abruptness and his tongue intertwining with her own, he quickly shackled her the same way he did Alistair and scooped her up into his arms and walked to the edge while she angrily beat his chest with her free hand and yelled, "You dirty, cheating, nug-humping bastard of a pirate!"

"I love you too Isabela." Hawke muttered before he gently lowered her down enough that gravity took its course and began to carry her down the rope. Hawke grabbed the shackles remaining and nodded to Zevran before he jumped out into the open air and closed his eyes as the wind whipped in his ears and through his hair on his way down the rope.

He landed on the deck uneasily, quickly falling to his knees as the entire crew began to converge on him only to be halted by Isabela yelling, "All of you get back or I'll put you in the brig myself!"

Hawke slowly regained his footing with some help from Merrill who hurriedly whispered, "Where's Zevran?"

They were answered when a final figure could be seen gliding down the rope and suddenly two other figures were thrown from the hole in the foundry wall and came to a sudden and abrupt stop. Zevran landed gracefully in front of Hawke and turned back to look at the two figures knocking against the cliff face, "A beautiful sight isn't it?"

"They didn't…" Isabela muttered in shock.

"They did, hung by some of the chains found lying around the block… a fitting end to the men who enslaved and imprisoned them; Castillon pissed himself when he finally came to right before they kicked him off." Zevran replied with feigning interest.

"They deserved even less…" Isabela hissed angrily.

"You know the qunari bela…" Hawke muttered wearily, "they don't waste anything… even effort." Hawke gave a shudder and he began to sink to the floor until Isabela rushed over to help Merrill support his weight. Zevran nodded towards the cabin and whispered "I'll be along shortly" as they passed by before he clapped Maraas on the shoulder and whispered, "You know what to do first mate…"

Maraas nodded and walked up the stairs to stand by Jan at the helm, yelling as he went, "Weigh anchor, hoist the sails and ply to windward basra's!"

Maraas's words were met with an immediate scramble of everyone across the deck except for Zevran who merely stood by the rope that connected the ship to the prison and gave a simple salute to Salvail who was standing between the chains to see them off.

"May the maker go with you all…" Salvail muttered as he saluted back and walked away from the edge after he watched them cut the rope and begin to sail off towards the horizon.


	10. Chpt 9: Ferelden Prepares

9:40 Dragon, the 29th of Harvestmere-

The newly christened "Raven's flight, aptly renamed "Siren's Call II" by Isabela sailed silently and swiftly to the south-east towards the small island off the coast of Rivain where the crew hoped to find refuge in the port city of Llomerynn and plan their next move. Hawke's torso was immediatley wrapped in fresh bandages as he was given a dose of wyvern anti-venom, quickly mixed together by Zevran with the surplus of medical supplies on the ship and a little help from Merrill and drugged with enough healing potions and painkillers to bring an ogre to its knees when he was brought to the captain's cabin nearly two days earlier doing nothing but rest since then.

Merrill had sat by the bed since they had left Antiva City, adamantly refusing to leave his side for anything except to eat and sleep while Isabela set about the ship learning every nook, crevice and secret she had to offer and going around the cabin taking down Castillon's décor.

"I will never understand what that man's fetish was with this ugly and disgusting shade of mustard yellow that he had to have it everywhere!" Isabela muttered as she pulled down the curtains on the cabin windows and a crow's tapestry off the wall.

Merrill shrugged in acknowledgement of her statement, her eyes never leaving Hawke as she continued to watch his chest slowly rise and fall.

Isabela smiled and shook her head, "Kitten, just staring at him isn't going to do anything for his condition… he'll pull through this.

Merrill wiped at her eyes a bit to keep tears from forming before she softly whispered, "I thought he was gone, when we found him… I thought we were too late…and the fact that he put himself through so much to keep us safe…"

Isabela set down what she had in her arms on a nearby desk and walked over to Merrill's side, kneeling down a little bit before she gently turned her head and whispered, "I did too… but he proved us all wrong again, just like he always does Kitten."

Merrill nodded and turned her attention back to Hawke until she felt Isabela's fingers gently tickling her side, her head turned back to look at Isabela and eventually she was unable to stand letting out a quiet giggle and a smile.

"There she is…" Isabela whispered with a wink and a grin, "…Thought I lost you there for a minute."

Merrill nodded and whispered, "Alright, alright… you win…" as Isabela stood and returned to her redecorating, she then stood up from her chair and leaned over Hawke's sleeping form and softly whispered "ma'arlath" and kissed his forehead.

Isabela smiled and began to hang up the curtains they had bought in Antiva before she softly called out over her shoulder, "You weren't awake yet at the prison but, he gave us a warning…"

"About what?" Merrill asked quizzically as she walked over and picked up the excess of the curtain to make it easier for Isabela to put up.

"He told me…" Isabela grunted after she finally managed to slide the curtain into place, "He told me, that once he was back on his feet, there would be nowhere on the ship we could hide from him."

"Can't think of a reason for us to want to hide from him…" Merrill muttered, "Do you think the venom was making him… crazy?"

Isabela giggled at her naivety and softly whispered, "The only thing crazy about him at the time was that he was even trying to tease me… if he had kept it up much longer it might have worked."

"Ohh…" Merrill gasped, quickly blushing and wringing her hands together as she nervously stammered, "You mean, he was…h-he was… ummm…"

Isabela smiled and looked towards Hawke's sleeping form and softly whispered, "Hawke was being Hawke."

"But, wouldn't it have felt… I don't know, dirty?" Merrill whispered, "…After all, Varric and I were only a few feet away…"

"That's just the point Kitten…" Isabela whispered as she set about the cabin with Merrill on her heels, picturing in her head where certain pieces of furniture would be moved and which pieces from their old ship would need to be brought up from the hold, "… It would have been and we both knew it, but, in denying him… it will make it all the sweeter for both of us when he's better."

Merrill shuffled quietly behind Isabela, absentmindedly running her hand along the wall as she muttered, "How is it you always seem to know exactly what you're doing when it comes to… when it comes to…"

"Sex?" Isabela shamelessly whispered as she turned to face Merrill stopping her dead in her tracks.

Merrill nervously gulped and nodded before she bowed her head and murmured, "Yes… sex…"

Isabela smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "There's something more to this line of questioning isn't there?"

"Can you teach me how to act like you?" Merrill blurted suddenly. She blushed furiously and fixed her gaze on an unoccupied corner of the room.

Isabela let out a soft chuckle and leaned towards Merrill, whispering as she took her hand, "Come with me."

Isabela quickly led Merrill outside the cabin, across the deck and down into the crew quarters, doing their best to not disturb Dog splayed out in the middle of the floor and the majority of the crew that was passed out in their hammocks besides Jan on the helm and Maraas in the crow's nest on watch. Only when they were comfortably nestled in the bowels of the ship's cargo hold, hidden by crates, barrels and masked by the sounds of the sea, did Isabela turn her attention to Merrill. Resting her hands on her hips, Isabela watched her diminutive friend.

"Why do you want to act like me?"

"You're so . . . . the way you move . . . . . the way you can make any man you want trip over his own feet and fight over you like a rabid dog . . . . ." Merrill trailed off, looking embarrassed.

Isabela smiled and after a moment of consideration decided to humor her ever bashful companion. She stepped back and sat on a covered barrel, "Pretend I'm Hawke. What do you want to say? How do you want to act?"

"You're too tan to be Hawke." Merrill replied, tilting her head to the side.

"That's why we're pretending Kitten." Isabela laughed. A look of realization crossed Merril's face and she flashed a nervous but eager smile. She carefully set her staff on a nearby crate and took a deep breath. After a moment of hesitation she started walking towards Isabela. Her slender hips swayed and Merrill's eyes stayed locked on her feet as she gave her best seductive walk.

Isabela hopped off the barrel and stood in front of Merrill, "Not bad, but you have to make eye contact while you walk. And bite you lower lip like this." Merrill's cheeks darkened as she watched Isabela bite her lip alluringly. "And when you walk don't worry about what your arms are doing. You don't want to keep them so straight." Isabela turned Merrill around and gently guided her forward.

Isabela pressed herself against Merrill's narrow back and guided her back and forth across the hold. Her hands carefully guided Merrill's hips as she whispered encouragement and advice into Merrill's ear, "Let your arms sway. Good. Keep your head up. Lock eyes with him and he'll be yours in seconds. Push your breasts out."

Merill's heart fluttered whenever her friend's warm breath caressed her pointed ear. The feeling of Isabela's breasts pressing against her conjured up images of the last time Merrill and Isabela had shared their lover. Something about the memory of Isabela's heaving; dark skinned breasts gently swaying as she ground her pussy against Hawke's open mouth caused a deep flush to creep over her face. As she was distracted, Isabela brushed Merrill's thigh and the shock of feeling the cool chainmail of her armor against her skin caused Merrill to suddenly and awkwardly jerk her body to the side.

Merrill immediately blushed a deep crimson and lowered her head in embarrassment when she heard Isabela laugh softly and whisper, "It's alright kitten, let's try again." Several minutes later, Isabela grinned widely and slowly inched her hands past Merrill's waist causing her to involuntarily shiver under her touch. Poor, sweet Merrill continued to do as she was told, despite the ever growing sensation working its way through her loins. "I think we've got the walk down… looks like it IS something you can practice." Isabela said, her fingers trailing gentle circles on Merrill's thigh.

"Alright, turn and face me. Good. Now, when you get close lean in like this…" Isabela's face was centimeters from Merrill's now, "… then, you stop just before you kiss him. Make him come to you, make him work for it." Isabela was practically hissing as she spoke. Merrill instinctively started to lean in, her lips brushing against Isabela's.

"Then you wrap your arms around him like this!" Isabela said, breaking their half kiss. Her olive-skinned arms slid over Merrill's shoulders and pulled her forward into a full kiss. Merrill's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opened just enough for Isabela's practiced tongue to slip in. Merrill's mind hesitated for a fraction of a second and suddenly she was on her back, Isabela's long, smooth legs straddling her.

"Push him on his back." Isabela instructed as she sat up, "and take your reward!" Before Merrill could ask what that was Isabela hands clawed at the plates and straps of her armor and unceremoniously pulled her chainmail shirt over her head. She stared at Merrill's pale breasts lustily for a moment before sliding back. Merrill gasped when she felt Isabela's fingers brush her womanhood through a remained of her chainmail and her thin breeches.

Merrill sat up just enough to see Isabela flash an impish grin before pulling her last remaining articles of clothing away. Merrill gasped again and tried to cover her shaven vagina. Isabela's hands easily pulled Merrill's away as she licked her lips and inhaled deeply. Merrill had barely opened her mouth before Isabela's tongue slid into her bright pink flower. Isabela's dark fingers intertwined around Merrill's milky thighs while Merrill's began to snake their way through her brunette mane as her tongue delved further into Merrill's trembling womanhood.

Merrill shivered in excitement as Isabela's tongue caressed her silky walls. Isabela's nose brushed Merrill's clit and sent a bolt of pleasure up the delicate elf. Merrill's legs wrapped around Isabela as her whole body started to tremble uncontrollably. Isabela smiled inwardly and buried her face fully in Merrill's womanhood. All too soon Merrill cried out in ecstasy and Isabela was rewarded with a rush of juices. Gently pulling away from Merrill's trembling vagina, Isabela helped Merrill roll onto her side and began to spoon against her and gently squeeze her breasts.

"You shouldn't let yourself get so pent up Kitten." Isabela whispered.

"I sometimes . . . . . you know . . . . . like you talked about." Merrill replied breathlessly.

Isabela laughed, "You're not doing it nearly enough. What do you when you're feeling 'excited'?"

"I-I rub it . . . . . until it feels really good."

Isabela laughed again and kissed Merrill. "Let me show you something else." She sat up and rested her back against a nearby crate. In one swift move Isabela pulled her underpants off and opened her long, tan legs. Merrill slowly sat up and her eyes widened. Isabela's soft, pink lips contrasted sharply with her dark skin and made Merrill's lips tremble, She awkwardly reached out and gently ran her fingertips along her clit and her carefully trimmed strip of pubic hair.

"Mmmm… you can do so much more than rubbing kitten." Isabela whispered excitedly. Somehow, in her long sexual career, she had never fingered herself in front of another person. The thrill of doing something new made Isabela even wetter. She locked eyes with Merrill as one hand gently spread open her pussy while the other effortlessly opened her bodice and pulled at her shirt until her breasts were exposed and she pinched one of her dark nipples. Merrill's mouth fell open slightly as Isabela's middle finger slipped into her moist vagina. She started moving it immediately, finding that familiar spot and caressing it furiously.

Merrill slowly rose to her hands and knees and leaned in and watched avidly. Isabela's finger slid in and out so fast! Before she could stop herself Merrill was almost touching Isabela's quivering pussy. Merrill's excited breath on her dripping flower brought Isabela to the height of pleasure. Her hand left her breast and grabbed the crate behind her as a deliciously powerful orgasm wracked her body. Merrill squealed in surprise as stream of clear liquid exploded out of a small spot just above Isabela's womanhood.

"Sorry Kitten." Isabela murmured. She smiled as Merrill stared at her in surprise. Isabela's fluids dripped down Merrill's slender face. Isabela reached out and Merrill leaned forward. They shared a wet kiss before Isabela playfully licked her juices off Merrill's face. Merrill's breath quickened and her legs shifted restlessly, the moment Isabela stopped Merrill leaned in and kissed her again. Their tongues intertwined as Merrill grabbed Isabela clumsily but eagerly.

Suddenly she broke the kiss, leaving Isabela dizzy. She scooted back and lifted Isabela's leg, Isabela stared at her uncomprehendingly. She realized Merrill's intentions a moment before their vaginas connected. Both women let out a pleasured moan as Merrill started grinding against Isabela's pussy. Merrill ground her pussy faster and harder against Isabela's still sensitive flower and made her clench the crate behind her even tighter with every passing second. Their clits brushed against each other and Merrill and Isabela let out even louder moans.

Merrill's hips grinded furiously against Isabela's as her climax built. The sight of Isabela's eyes closed in pleasure, her dark lips open as she panted, sent shivers of pleasure and pride up Merrill's spine. Isabela grabbed one of her heaving breasts and clumsily attempted to play with her nipple. Isabela's own climax was building as pleasure ran through her trembling body. Before she could utter a single noise, an orgasm crashed over her sensitive body and her sensitive pussy felt like a lightning spell was running through it.

Isabela's suddenly stiff body and the rush of fluids between their legs pushed Merrill over the edge too. Her back arched and she let out a hoarse cry as the second orgasm since she slept with Hawke coursed through her. She clenched Isabela's leg tightly until the strongest waves had died down. Suddenly Merrill collapsed onto Isabela's bountiful breasts. They both lay there, quivering on the rough, dank floor of the cargo hold, for some time. Eventually Isabela found the strength to stroke Merrill's hair and run her other hand along her back as she whispered, "I think you'll do just fine Kitten."

Elsewhere in Thedas, Ferelden, Castle Highever…

Fergus Cousland sat on a stone bench in a grove of tall white pine trees, the cold autumn air whipping through the slender branches, creating a low howl as he stared at the sarcophagi of his mother and father, Bryce and Eleanor Cousland and his wife and son, Oriana and Oren Cousland.

"And then Teagan told me, it was as if lightning split the sky… the darkspawn looked on just as our army did for maybe seconds before they began to flee… what stragglers remained were killed on sight while he just stood there and watched the smoke rise from the roof of Fort Drakon, the troops cheering all around him… You would've all been proud to see what our dear "pup" has accomplished… Perhaps you would all still be here were I not so hasty… we'd be waiting in the castle for our hero to finally return to us… his days at court at an end, his days of adventuring finished… he'd hang up his swords, starfang and vigilance, hide his armor away and finally settle down with Leliana and their daughter… and we'd be a family again…."

Fergus slowly rose and walked to stand in front of the sarcophagi, a sudden breeze whipping his fur cloak about him as his hands softly landed on the two closest ones before he hung his head and began to softly and openly weep, whispering as tears steadily poured down his face, "I miss all of you… so much…"

Fergus continued to softly cry until a soft angelic voice, softer than the rain falling on a pale morning in early spring or the coo of a dove, worriedly whispered, "Uncle Fergus?"

Fergus immediately straightened and turned to find his brother's and Leliana's daughter, Elaine Cousland, standing next to the stone bench he was just sitting on with a small bouquet of flowers dressed in a simple yet elegant dress.

"Elaine!" Fergus suprisedly muttered as he wiped his eyes and rushed over to her, hurriedly taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her as he whispered, "You'll catch your death out here in just that dress child!" he made sure the cloak was wrapped snuggly around her before he put his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to find you uncle Fergus, I was worried…" Elaine whispered as she hung her head, afraid her uncle was upset with her.

Fergus smiled and slowly raised her head to look into his eyes before he muttered, "It's alright Elaine, but you know better than to leave the castle without someone to watch you."

"That's why I have Fang with me uncle…" Elaine softly whispered, stepping aside to reveal the wardens wizened and faithful mabari hound.

Fergus softly chuckled and slowly stood as he shook his head and muttered, "Well then, In that case, I can think of no one better to look after my niece than one of the companions of the Hero of Ferelden."

Fang gave a happy bark and sat on his haunches so he could scratch behind his ear while Elaine pulled the small bouquet of andraste's grace she was carrying from under the cloak and whispered, "I found these nearby uncle, I thought it would be nice if I could put them on the graves of Grandma and Grandpa Cousland and… on Aunt Oriana's and cousin Oren's, if that's alright…"

Fergus smiled and held out his hand as he whispered, "I think that would be lovely Elaine."

Elaine smiled and took her uncle's hand, gently pulling him along while his cloak billowed and trailed behind her small figure. She carefully placed a single flower on each of the sarcophagi before she stepped back and began to softly mutter, "Ashes we were, and ashes we become. Maker keep our loved ones at your side. Let us find comfort in the peace they have found…"

"…In eternity." Fergus softly finished, gently squeezing her hand as he whispered, "You're mother has taught you well."

Elaine smiled before she lowered her gaze and softly whispered, "I wish I could have known them uncle Fergus…"

"They would have loved you very much, just as your mother, father and I do…" Fergus whispered as he began to gently lead her to his horse that was grazing by a nearby tree.

"How much longer until mama and papa return?" Elaine muttered as she put one of her feet into the stirrups and attempted to climb up into the saddle.

Fergus chuckled at her vain attempts and finally gripped her under her arms and helped her into the saddle, quietly muttering, "It shouldn't be much longer my dear, your mother only had a few more matters to see to in Orlais and your father…" his voice quickly trailed off when he saw a look of disappointment began to appear on her face, he quickly smiled and patted her cheek and whispered, "…Should be home not long after if not at the same time."

Elaine smiled and quickly grabbed hold of the horn of the saddle, as Fergus gathered the reins in his hand and began to lead the horse back to the castle, before looking back over her shoulder and calling "C'mon Fang!" to which she was greeted by a happy bark and Fang charging on ahead of them to lead the way.

Once they arrived at the stables, they were quickly greeted by one of the elven servants, Nesiara, who greeted them with a polite bow before she softly whispered, "My lord, your guests are starting to arrive for the summit."

Fergus nodded and helped Elaine down from the saddle, gently setting her on her feet before he kneeled down and whispered, "Go on with Nesiara to your room Elaine."

Elaine pouted and crossed her arms as she muttered, "But you were going to help me with my archery today uncle Fergus, you promised!"

Fergus chuckled and shook his head as he muttered, "I've taught you more than I should Elaine, you're mother will likely tan my hide for continuing your lessons without her, But I'll make you a new promise, You go upstairs and be good for Nesiara for the rest of the day… we'll pick up your lessons bright and early tomorrow and we won't stop till you get that bulls-eye."

Elaine flashed a brilliant smile and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Fergus's neck as she excitedly whispered, "I promise uncle Fergus!" and she quickly kissed his cheek before turning to take Nesiara's hand and let her lead the way to her room, calling out suggestions for activities all along the way.

Fergus quickly made his way to the castles throne room with Fang on his heels, he paused and collected himself at the doors before he gently pushed them open and smiled when he saw Nathaniel Howe examining a tapestry on the far wall with his back turned to him, Fergus cleared his throat and Nathaniel turned and smiled, "Fergus…" he called across the room.

Fergus smiled and nodded in reply as he called, "Nathaniel…" before quickly marching across the room and grasping Nathaniel's already extended arm, "It's been far too long my friend." He quietly muttered.

"That it has…" Nathaniel muttered, releasing his grip on Fergus's arm, "I am… sorry… that I have not come to visit you sooner."

Fergus shrugged and calmly called over his shoulder as he climbed the dais to sit on his throne, "Arl of Amaranthine, Commander of the Grey in my brothers stead while Loghain is posted in Orlais… it must all keep you busy."

"Even more so now with this… attack on Kirkwall, Amaranthine's docks have been swamped with nothing but refugees from the Free Marches…" Nathaniel muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"It is the same here old friend, we just simply have to cope with…" Fergus muttered before he was cut off by the far doors to the throne room opening, Fergus could immediately tell by the silver Hallas nervously stamping the ground in the castles courtyard that the Dalish Clan's representative's had arrived. Keeper Lanaya slowly proceeded into the throne room, flanked on either side by her new first, Velanna and the best of her clan's hunters, Cammen. Fergus rose and gave a low bow softly murmuring, "Welcome to Castle Highever, esteemed guests…"

Keeper Lanaya gave a quick and respectful bow before speaking in her soothing voice, "We thank you for hosting this summit Teyrn Cousland, the hallas wouldn't have been able to stand the hustle and bustle of the capital."

While Lanaya and Fergus continued to talk, Nathaniel slowly walked up to Velanna and whispered, "Your glare still suggests that you don't care much for my presence, my lady."

Velanna rolled her eyes and annoyedly muttered, "Still going to try to convince me that I'm pretty Nathaniel? I think we've been over this many times in the past…"

"Well who can blame him for trying all the time with such womanly splendor to entice him?" came the gruff, drunken drawl of Oghren over the creaking of the throne room doors.

Velanna groaned and rubbed her eyes as Oghren let out a bellowing laugh, but he was quickly silenced when Sigrun jabbed him in the shoulder and trudged past him muttering, "Give it a rest Oghren, everyone knows you've settled down with Felsi and your son thanks to the warden king."

Oghren grunted and muttered incoherently about "everyone being a critic and not being able to take a joke" but he quickly fell silent when King Bhelen loudly called, "Enough my generals, we're here as guests after all."

Fergus nodded to Lanaya and directed her to her seat before he bowed and muttered, "Hail King Aeducan."

Bhelen bowed and muttered in reply, "Hail to you as well, Teyrn Cousland."

Fergus and Bhelen shook hands and continued to speak while Sigrun walked up to Velanna who smiled and softly murmured, "Still shoveling dirt into your nose dwarf?"

Sigrun giggled and shrugged before she murmured in reply, "I don't know, are your ears still pointy elf?"

Fergus directed Bhelen to his seat just as he did Lanaya, and began to call loudly, "Evereyone, I would ask that you take your seats, while we wait for her majesty, the queen to arrive… I have a guest that I wish to introduce myself…"

Everyone began to take their seats along the aisle next to their leaders while Fergus continued to speak, "… now, granted, she will not be taking any questions at this time… but, Allow me to introduce a member of the contingent of grey wardens from the Free Marches representing Kirkwall, Bethany Hawke."

Immediately everyone began to burst into quiet conversations as one of the side doors to the throne room opened and Bethany entered, her raven hair grown out to hang below her shoulder blades and her grey warden robes still clinging snugly to her beautiful figure.

"This woman is akin to "The" Hawke, The Champion of Kirkwall? The one that incited all of this madness? " Bhelen quizzically muttered as he rose from his seat and set his eyes upon Bethany.

Fergus was about to ask that Bhelen return to his seat but he was cut off when Bethany nodded and muttered in reply, "Yes, I am the champions sister King Bhelen… and it was not my brother that started all this…" she slowly let her eyes wander to everyone in the room as she began to take her seat next to Fergus's throne, "…and I will have words with anyone that dare speaks otherwise."

Bhelen narrowed his eyes with Bethany's last statement but decided against any action and hotly returned to his seat, resuming his quiet and hurried grunting and whispered conversation with Voldrik Glavonak.

The quiet ramblings of each group continued for some time before at long last the throne room doors opened and everyone rose and bowed as Queen Anora was escorted in by two elite palace guards. Fergus met her at the stairs to the dais and kneeled as he whispered, "Your Majesty, It is an honor for me to welcome you to Castle Highever."

Anora gave a serene smile and bade Fergus to stand, softly whispering as he lightly kissed the back of her hand, "You know there's really no need for all the flattery Fergus, after all I am your sister-in-law by marriage."

Fergus nodded and offered the queen his arm, slowly walking with her up the dais and allowing her to take his throne as her seat before he turned to the procession and spread his arms wide and began to recite, "In war..." The room responded "Victory", "In peace…" The room responded "Vigilance", "In death…"

"Sacrifice" a lone figure called from the throne room doors, the wind whipping about his cloak and hood, obscuring his face from the room. Almost immediately the entire room jumped to their feet, weapons at the ready while Anora stood up from the throne, flanked on either side by her guards and angrily yelled, "State your name and purpose here ser, Or I will have you executed where you stand."

"Now, now Anora…" the lone figure casually muttered as he reached up to begin taking off his hood, "Is that any way to greet your father?" Loghain added with a wiry grin once he had cast off his hood.

The room stood in shock at the sudden and unexpected arrival of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, Anora slowly stepped down from the dais and walked down the aisle to stand in front of her father, quietly muttering, "We were not expecting you for some time Father…"

"My orders to return from Montsimmard came from the First Warden himself… it was also with the urging and the behest of our king that I arrived here for this summit."

"You have news of my husband father?" Anora quietly whispered with an unexpected and uncharacteristic outburst of excitement.

"I do…" Loghain muttered loud enough that everyone could hear, before he gently patted Anora on her arm and motioned for her to take her seat before he continued, "The Warden King is alive and well, I have learned through his letter to me with my orders he was at Weisshaupt Fortess, conversing with The First Warden on plans for the Grey Warden's future and forging an ironclad alliance between the Anderfells and our nation."

The room quickly erupted into more hurried and whispered conversations, falling silent again when Loghain held up his hand and continued to speak, "… He also wrote that he would be traveling to Orlais to make an offer of alliance to Cassandra Pentaghast between Ferelden and Nevarra and to seek council from her holiness The Divine about this conflict raging between the mages and templars."

The room erupted into more hurried conversations as well as some light clapping before Anora stood, "Then it would seem, through the valiant efforts of our king, hopefully we will be well and truly safe from this conflict." Anora spoke loudly with a beaming smile.

"Not entirely my queen…" Loghain muttered as he pulled a carefully folded piece of vellum from a pouch on his belt, "I was shown this from a dispatcher at Jader… it reveals the identity of the one almost everyone agrees is responsible for the destruction of the Kirkwall chantry as well as the murder of Grand Cleric Elthina."

"I can tell you without even needing to look at that paper my lord…" Bethany softly muttered.

Loghain slowly set his eyes upon Bethany before quizzically muttering, "And, you are?"

"Bethany Hawke, my lord…" she softly murmured.

Loghain quirked an eyebrow before softly muttering, "The champions sister and second in command of the Kirkwall contingent under Stroud?"

"The same my lord…" Betahny murmured again, not lowering her gaze from Loghains face.

Loghain nodded and motioned for her to take the floor, quietly muttering, "Please, by all means…"

Bethany slowly stood and walked down the aisle, turning when she was certain everyone could see her and began to loudly speak, "My lords and ladies, The one responsible for the attack on Kirkwall's chantry I have known for years… I knew him as a healer and a former grey warden and I would not be here today were it not for him… some of you here know him by the name of Anders."

Oghren. Velanna, Sigrun and Nathaniel all shared a quick and quiet glance to each other, lowering their heads when Bethany spotted their silent communication and softly muttered, "You all served beside him at Vigils Keep under the warden king years ago correct?"

"We did…" Nathaniel spoke as he slowly rose to his feet, "…it means little to nothing now, you know as well as I do Lady Hawke, that the order cannot protect him from his actions… all we can do is aid the chantry in his capture for his crimes and then once her holiness's judgment has befallen him, commend his soul to the maker as a warden."

Loghain stepped forward and muttered, "Other countries may only see the fact that he came from our shores and use that as excuse to incite war against us, which is something we simply cannot afford to happen… you said that he traveled with a small company of adventurers alongside you and your brother; is there any chance he's been in contact with any of them?"

"No…" Bethany muttered, slowly walking back to her seat as she continued to speak, "… Even if he did, I don't know where my brother or any of my friends are now and he's made no attempt to contact me either my lord."

Anora sat quietly analyzing all the information before quietly speaking, "Thank you Bethany, this information will help us greatly…" she slowly turned to face Bhelen and nodded, "King Bhelen, I understand you had a request of me."

Bhelen slowly stood and bowed before he spoke, "I did your majesty, rather a request for your husband, the warden king, but since he could not be here to join us…" he quickly cleared his throat before continuing, "Our sister city, Kal-Sharok has survived…"

The room burst into several quiet conversations before Velanna stood and casually muttered, "Well, this is a good thing is it not King Bhelen? You have more allies to call upon and another great civilization of the durgen'len reclaimed from the darkspwan."

"Were it only so simple…" King Bhelen muttered, rubbing his eyes before he continued, "… Kal-Sharok as I said has survived but they hold great hostility and animosity towards Orzammar after being abandoned during what you know as the first blight… We had always thought it was lost forever with Hormak and Gundaar Thaig… But now, recent stirrings from trade caravans in the deep roads have revealed the city lives and have elected a king… even worse, they have taken Paragon Glavenok, Voldrick's brother, prisoner."

Velanna sat but she was quickly replaced when Keeper Lanaya stood and muttered, "Why not send peace envoys King Harrowmont? Try to bargain for your paragon's life?"

"They're heads would be speared to the city gates, their bodies desecrated and denied their rightful place in the stone before any kind of peace or agreement could be made… Kal-Sharok's king is Revil Harrowmont, the last known survivor of his house that I had banished or executed so they could not undermine my rule… In taking Paragon Glavenok they have already declared war with Orzammar… I call upon you, my allies, to aid us in this… our most glorious campaign to reclaim my people's empire once and for all!"

Bhelen stood silent while the groups quietly conversed amongst themselves, the first to stand being Lanaya, she slowly bowed her head before calmly speaking, "The cruel and unfortunate truth of the matter, King Bhelen, is that while we wish to honor the sacrifice of your people that sheltered ours in Cad'halash after the fall of Arlathan… I cannot send what few warriors we have to aid your cause when we have problems of our own… evil is stirring in the Brecilian Forest once more."

Anora quirked an eyebrow at Lanaya's statement before calmly speaking, "But… your people were given The Hinterlands as a boon for your people's service during the blight…"

"I'm sorry your majesty, let me explain…" Lanaya quickly burst, afraid she would be misinterpreted, "The land you have given us is everything we could have dreamed and hoped for, the harvest was plentiful this year, our people are happier than I have ever seen… more and more of our brethren from the capitals alienage flock to join us each day and trade with Lothering and Redcliffe flourishes… but then…"

Lanaya was about to continue when she felt Cammen gently grip her shoulder, he softly whispered in her ear and she nodded, slowly sinking back into her seat with her hand covering her eyes as Cammen continued where she left off, "There were some amongst our people, your majesty, that felt by accepting the land you had given us we were reducing ourselves to our final low… becoming nothing more than "a tool for the shemlen and durgen'len to call upon when needed"… they refused to settle the land, instead taking Halla's, Aravel's and supplies back to the forest, promising to help guard the Kocari border from Ostagar and to continue trade… only… they never did."

The entire room's attention was focused on Cammen as he continued his tirade, "…Word has only just reached us from our forces at Ostagar that the elves who returned to the forest haven't communicated in months, scouts have scoured the borders of the forest from the Brecilian passage reporting almost an eerie silence from beyond the trees… No birds calling, no animals scurrying through the brush… not even insects chirping… just a chilling wind howling through the empty branches and an unnatural fog on the ground."

"It may be a powerful spirit or a curse…" Nathaniel quietly added, "…During our travels with the warden king we saw somewhat similar things in the Blackmarsh not far from Amaranthine…"

"Well, whatever it is Arl Howe, we will not abandon our brothers and sisters to torment and death…" Cammen muttered before sitting down and speaking once more, "…I promise you King Bhelen, our warriors will aid you, but only after were sure our brothers and sisters are safe and the situation within brecilian has been contained or resolved."

Bhelen nodded and spoke sincerely, "I can respect your decision… I wish you the best in finding your lost fellows…" he slowly turned to face queen Anora and softly murmured, "Your majesty, have you any supplies or force you can send to help us?"

Anora nodded as she spoke, "Of course King Bhelen, we will send the usual food and medical supplies your people need as well as one of our best units out of Amaranthine…" she slowly turned her gaze to Nathaniel and smiled, "…That is, unless of course, the Arl has any objections?"

Nathaniel smiled and nodded, "None your majesty, the knights of the silver order will serve King Bhelen with the same dedication and ferocity they have always had since they were formed at Vigil's Keep."

Anora smiled and turned her gaze back to Bhelen and softly and coyly murmured, "Is our offer satisfactory King Bhelen?"

"That and so much more your majesty…" Bhelen proclaimed as he sank to a knee, softly murmuring, "…My people will be forever in your debt when we succeed."

Anora nodded and bade Bhelen to rise, slowly rising to her own feet once he was seated and spread her arms as she loudly proclaimed, "If that is all, then I do hereby declare this summit and council at an end. I will see to it personally that all these matters are brought to the king's attention when he returns, until then I wish you all, allies and friends alike, the best of luck in your endeavors and may the maker continue to smile on our alliance."


	11. Chpt 10: The Return Of The Warden

9:40 Dragon, the 30th of Harvestmere-

Orlais, in the capital city of Val Royeaux…

Divine Justinia V sat alone in her private study poring over a small leather bound journal; the only sounds that even registered to her were the soft coos of pigeons that would come to rest on her windowsill, the scratching of her quill against the vellum pages and the ever constant singing of the chant of light in the chapel. She looked up for a fleeting moment to look at the sun outside before she lowered her gaze back to the pages and resumed her writing.

"_It is strange to look out and see such discontent and strife masked by such simple beauty as a clear sky and a bright day. It has been a year since I have seen the sun gates opened; welcoming any and all travelers seeking the wisdom, knowledge and faith only a city like Val Royeaux can provide. The Marquis de Chevin, Ghyslain, Morrac and the Countess d'Argent have all begged me to join Empress Celine in hiding; I have simply told them all I will follow Grand Cleric Elthina's example before me and not abandon my flock, even while the cities elves riot in the streets after dark over Chevin's conscriptions and even if Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons and his fellow chevaliers battered down the doors of the grand cathedral with their bare hands to drag me through the streets to bring Celine out of hiding. I will not abandon my duty to the maker. This I swear."_

Justinia continued to write in her journal until a soft knocking began on her door, she slowly set down her quill and called "enter" as she sat back in her chair while her "Right" and "Left" hand entered the room, Leliana and Cassandra Pentaghast.

Both seekers bowed low and Cassandra softly spoke, "You summoned us your holiness?"

"Ah yes, yes I did Cassandra…" Justinia whispered as she closed her eyes for a few seconds and carelessly waved a hand towards a large map of Thedas that covered an entire wall of the study, "You both see that map? The unshaded portions of that map illustrate the world as we know it that worships The Maker and his holy bride Andraste. For six years I have led The Chantry and kept a watchful eye over the seekers, templars and mages alike. Since my ascension to divine I have only known three years without conflict… three years of peace out of six. And for what? To see it all swept away like dust in the wind before my very eyes in an instant."

Leliana and Cassandra looked at each other slightly abashed by the divine's words until Leliana cleared her throat and calmly retorted, "Your holiness, you must not…"

Justinia held up her hand to silence Leliana before she slowly shook her head and softly whispered, "Please, please don't call me that…" she slowly rose to her feet and motioned towards two other chairs near her own, " Please, both of you… come, sit…"

Cassandra and Leliana shared a confused look but did not refuse her holiness's command and slowly walked forward, coming to sit within an arm's reach of the divine herself as she seated herself again and whispered, "Let us talk together. Not as the divine and her two finest seekers, but simply as a group of friends seeking a reprieve from the conflicts that grip our land." Her gaze settled on Leliana and she slowly reached out to gently grasp her hand as she whispered, "It has been nearly two years since we last spoke my dear nightingale… you have not been the same since you returned from Andoral's Reach after having buried your friend Wynne's ashes…"

Leliana tensed at the mention of her dear friend Wynne, the memories still so fresh in her mind even after two years; _"Evangeline lying dead after her duel with Lord Seeker Lambert, Wynne sacrificing her own life to transfer the spirit that had sustained her for so many years to bring her back, Shale cradling her lifeless body against her great stone chest afraid that if she were to even move her she would shatter like a piece of glass as she slowly lowered her onto a tall pyre, Wynne's son, Rhys, stepping forward alone to light the pyre and finally her singing "In Uthenera" for the mages gathered as the flames consumed Wynne's body."_

Justinia could see the pain in her eyes and she squeezed Leliana's hand again before murmuring, "I'm sorry my child, I shouldn't have…"

"No, no your holin- I mean… Justinia, it's alright… It has been hard, having to bear the burden of her loss… though I must say no one took her passing harder than my husband…"

"Yes, you have mentioned a husband and a daughter on various occasions Leliana…" Cassandra quickly and quietly interjected, "We both know you hail from Ferelden but I am curious… tell us about your home."

Leliana sniffled slightly but settled herself when Cassandra asked about her home, she knew she couldn't mention "The Warden" or "Elaine" by name but she began to eagerly and proudly describe it, a peaceful happiness immediately overcoming her as she began to speak, "I hail from Highever since the end of the blight, my husband has made several of the additions added to his home himself for my happiness… A small garden in the grounds with pink stones around it that warm in the sun; it smells of herbs during the day, jasmine in the evening. My daughter is everything I could have asked for; she has her father's charm, determination and his eyes… her hair is red like mine, redder even; like the roses that climb one of the walls around this time of year."

"Ah, your husband is of noble blood?" Justinia asked with a smile.

"Yes, his land is very fertile… the crops are harvested in abundance, the soil is rich and black… black like my husband's hair. There is a herd of wild horses that graze often in the woods where I go with my daughter to teach her archery sometimes and play hide and seek. They constantly tease her; she wants to be one of them."

Justinia and Cassandra both laughed quietly, completely enthralled in Leliana's tale of her home and family; Justinia sighed before softly whispering, "When was the last time you were home my dear?"

Leliana looked down at her hands and softly whispered, "My daughter's birthday earlier this year, she's just turned eight."

Cassandra placed one of her hands on Leliana's shoulder and softly murmured, "I envy you my friend, to have something truly worth fighting for in these dark times…"

"You do as well Cassandra…" Justinia quickly interjected, "…you have your people that look to you for guidance."

Cassandra huffed indignantly before sitting back in her chair and covering her eyes with her hand, "The last of a house of famed dragon hunters long past their time that could no better protect her people than she could her only brother…. or find the Champion of Kirkwall."

"My child, you must stop blaming yourself for…" Justinia murmured adamantly before she was silenced by Cassandra bolting upright in her chair and staring at her vehemently with her piercing brown eyes, "I do not blame myself for what happened to Anthony your holiness."

"I was speaking of your search for the champion child…" Justinia murmured as she crossed her hands on her lap. Cassandra immediately lowered her gaze, ashamed of her unnecessary outburst at Justinia as she continued to speak, "… someone so young and as beautiful as yourself does not deserve to carry the burdens that you do alone my dear, you were but a child when your brother was murdered by maleficar… yet you still hold onto such hatred…"

"It is not something one can simply forgive and forget your holiness…"

"No it is not… but you must not let your hatred turn into a poison that corrupts your purpose my child, we must find a way to bridge the gaps between our disillusioned brothers and sisters and the mages and bring them all back to the makers guiding light."

Both seekers nodded and slowly rose as Justinia did, stepping forward one after the other to receive a quiet blessing and a kiss on the forehead before stepping back as she raised her arms and smiled warmly at them, "Go now my brave seekers, return to your duties with the makers blessing upon thee."

Both seekers nodded and slowly turned for the door when there came a hurried rapping on the door, followed by an anxious voice, "Your holiness, there is a most important guest here to see you."

Cassandra and Leliana both shared a confused look as there were very few people that even knew where the divine's study was located; Justinia motioned for them to rejoin her at her side before she settled herself and called "Send them in". As the doors were opened they immediately beheld a tall figure wearing shining silver armor, the breast plate emblazoned with the grey warden's coat of arms. Both seekers slowly kneeled, the last of them being Leliana, as she did her best to fight back tears and the urge to run towards the man and kiss him with Cassandra, Her Holiness and The Maker as her witnesses, instead calling out as he began to take off his winged helmet, "Hail the Warden King, Hero of Ferelden."

The Warden shook his shoulder length midnight black hair free from the confines of his helmet before he tucked it under his arm and proceeded towards Justinia V, "Your Holiness…" he softly murmured once he was in front of her, he then lowered his piercing blue eyes from her face to the floor and slowly kneeled at her feet, "…It has been far too long."

"Warden…" The Divine gently whispered as she placed her hand on the top of his head, "…It has indeed been far too long…"

"It has been several years since I last visited Val Royeaux with Anora and the rest of the court… I hope you can forgive me…" he slowly lifted his head and turned his eyes to Leliana and Cassandra before he stroked the coarse stubble on his face and muttered, "Forgive me your holiness, If I am intruding I can wait outside until your other matters have concluded."

Justinia smiled brightly and motioned for the warden to rise, calmly murmuring, "There is nothing to forgive child. I have only just finished having a conversation with my right and left hand; of course you know Leliana."

"Of course…" the warden murmured, trying his absolute hardest not to pull Leliana into a bone breaking hug and a soul searing kiss as he simply took her hand and placed a simple chaste kiss on the back of it.

Leliana's stomach fluttered at even his simplest of gestures; she wanted him, no, needed him but for safeties sake she merely smiled and bowed murmuring, "My king."

Justinia chuckled at the exchange and then motioned to her other side, "and this is Cassandra Pentaghast."

The warden quickly turned and stepped in front of Cassandra before he bowed his head and extended his hand as he calmly muttered, "Lady Pentaghast, It is an honor to finally meet you in person, Leliana has told me much about you."

Cassandra quietly gulped as the sunlight streaming through the open window had framed the warden's figure almost perfectly, his long hair waving slightly in the gentle crossbreeze, the stark contrast of the stubble on his face to his tanned skin and his piercing blue eyes staring directly into her own. She slowly reached out and took his hand, smiling as he brought the back of her hand to his lips just like Leliana's, "The honor is all mine your majesty."

"Tell me child, what is it that brings you so far from Ferelden in these troubled times?" Justinia inquired as she took her seat in her chair.

"I come to receive your personal blessing your holiness… and to bring Leliana home to Ferelden before things spiral even further out of control."

Justinia's eyes widened at the brashness of the warden's statement and she softly cleared her throat before murmuring, "You are always welcome to my personal blessing warden but as far as letting Leliana, my left hand, leave my side in these turbulent times is simply out of the question."

The warden nodded and continued undeterred, "Then surely you can understand my own concerns regarding the safety and well-being of one of my fellow countrymen and closest friends… Orlais in the grips of civil war, mages and templars fighting across the countryside, Kirkwall falling under attack for the third time in seven years and now revolution amongst the crows in Antiva with rumors of the Champion of Kirkwall's involvement? Even you can see these events are beyond anything the chantry can solve."

"And what would you have us do warden? Abandon our solemn duty to our Maker and his holy bride Andraste and let the world tear itself apart?"

"I will never say that your holiness, all I'm saying is..."

"Wait, warden…" Cassandra quickly interjected, "…please forgive my interruption your majesty, but did you just mention the Champion of Kirkwall?"

"Just rumors Lady Cassandra, the commander of the grey in Rialto reported plumes of smoke rising up from Antiva City that could be seen for miles and a lone ship fleeing south-east towards Rivain…"

"Your holiness we can't pass up the chance that the champion was involved, if the rumors are true and we can reach him before the storm season ends next month then we have an ally that can possibly talk to the mages and find a peaceful solution."

"Very well Cassandra, You and Leliana will take ship immediately and seek out The Champion… use whatever means necessary to bring him here and then escort him to Andoral's Reach to barter a treaty with the mages."

"But your holiness!" both Leliana and The Warden blurted immediately regretting it when the divine's stern gaze settled on them, slightly confused by both of their sudden outburst until the warden quietly gulped and stammered, "Y-your holiness, even if they found the champion do you really think he will come just because two seekers, the very people he has been fleeing from, asked him to? A-and even if he did, do you really think Grand Enchanter Fiona will stand down with all of Thedas's templars marshaled against her and her kind baying for blood?"

"You know their leader warden?" Justinia asked quizzically bewildered.

"Barely your holiness, I met her once on a routine trip to Weisshaupt for a report to The First Warden when she still served the order… She spoke to me of Duncan and Riordan, two of my Grey Warden mentors… she saw them both through their joining."

"I have also come to understand from Leliana you have some prior association with the murder of Grand Cleric Elthina?" Justinia muttered pointedly.

"Anders…" the warden whispered under his breath, "…y-yes your holiness, I was his commander for some time, b-but I…"

"I understand you could have no knowledge or association with his actions regarding Elthina and Kirkwall's chantry warden, but he is a mage on the run from divine judgment and where do you think he will go?" The warden gulped as Justinia continued, "Both of these important figures to the mages are former grey wardens, if they will not listen to the champion… then they might listen to you."

"B-but your holiness I-I…" The warden stammered before he was silenced by a wave of Justinia's hand, "I have decided! You, Warden King, will accompany my right and left hand in their quest to find The Champion of Kirkwall. Should you be unsuccessful, you will return to Orlais and travel to Andoral's Reach to speak with Grand Enchanter Fiona on my behalf to broker a treaty."

The warden clenched his fists and looked to Leliana with a grave look before she bit her bottom lip and nodded, all the while with Justinia watching the exchange closely, before the warden bowed low and whispered, "As you command… Your Holiness."

Justinia nodded and slowly rose to her feet, "All of you, please kneel..." she waited patiently until all three were settled on a knee in front of her before she stretched out a hand and began to recite, "In Andraste's name, I call upon the Maker to watch over his children and creations. Watch over their path, O Maker. Give them light in the darkness... So let it be."

All three repeated "so let it be" before rising and filing for the door, Cassandra being the first out followed quickly by Leliana and The Warden who shared one last wistful look before closing the doors to the divine's study.

The warden continued to mull over Divine Justinia's decree before he nodded to Cassandra and murmured, "Lady Cassandra, it would be wise for you to go and ready your things… we have quite the journey ahead of us if we wish to make it to Denerim to take ship."

Cassandra nodded and quickly proceeded to one of the nearest passage ways leading to the cathedral's barracks while Leliana stood alone, staring at the ground as the warden approached. She continued to stare at the ground; the only sound registering to her was the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears, she wanted to say something, anything that would break the silent tension that was carrying itself over the hallway louder and more palpable than the echoing chorus of the brothers and sisters singing the chant of light.

She quietly gulped and took a deep breath, slowly raising her head as she whispered, "My Love, I…" any other words escaped her as her mind and senses were immediately fogged by the feeling of the wardens lips pressing against her own. She slowly closed her eyes and began to tremble when she felt his arms slowly wrapping around her body, pulling her closer to his chest, his kiss still as soft, gentle and loving as the first time she had invited him to share her tent for the night so many years ago. She desperately wanted and needed more, her restraint and inhibitions failing her as she melted further into his embrace, her arms slowly wrapping around his neck to pull their kiss that much deeper only for her eyes to open in surprise as he slowly pulled away.

Leliana began to quickly feel herself on the verge of tears; she looked up at the warden with an extremely pleading look, almost pained. The warden immediately noticed this and reassuringly kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Not here my love… tonight, I promise you."

Leliana smiled and nodded when she spotted an all too familiar warmth in the warden's eyes, like the glowing coals from a once great fire waiting for their chance to burn once more, and slowly let her head come to rest against his breastplate; silent tears beginning to fall when she felt his arms gently squeezing her tighter and his cheek coming to rest against the top of her head.

Later that evening, in the Orlesian countryside outside of Montsimmard…

Cassandra was sitting around the companies campfire in a small clearing, staring into the flames while absentmindedly flittering her spoon through a bowl of stew until she felt someone squeeze her shoulder and heard them whispering, "Cassandra? Cassandra are you alright?"

Cassandra tensed and dropped her bowl in surprise and quickly grabbed the persons wrist, twisting them into an arm bar until she heard the wardens gruff voice quickly and wincingly muttering, "Cassandra! It's me the warden!" Cassandra's eyes immediately widened in shock before she released the warden's arm and began to apologetically stammer, "I-I'm so sorry Warden King… I-I must have slipped off there f-for a moment…I-I promise you i-it won't happen again."

The warden chuckled and softly muttered after rolling his arm and shoulder, "It's fine, you've just been staring at the fire and playing with your food for a while now… you just seemed distant is all… and please, call me warden."

Cassandra sighed and picked up her bowl and spoon, accepting a water skin from Leliana to rinse them off before she muttered, "I'm sorry Warden Ki-I mean… Warden, I guess I'm just not used to being watched over and waited on like this… you both set up camp, hunted food, gathered kindling… you wouldn't even let me help set up my own tent."

"Understandable…" The warden muttered after he took his seat by Leliana, "…commander of The Seekers of Truth, ruling clan leader of Nevarra, a strong and independent woman… You're used to being the one taking action for those who can't."

Cassandra blushed furiously, staring into the dirt to keep her eyes off the warden while he continued to speak, "… but while you travel with me, I consider you a guest in my family's house."

Cassandra shook her head and muttered as she ladled a fresh helping of stew into her bowl from the spit over the fire, "You are unlike any other noble or ruler I have ever met warden…"

The warden chuckled and looked out of the corner of his eyes to Leliana when he muttered, "In my travels, I have overheard many a conversation between my friends… one of them once said, Nobility isn't something you're born with… there are people in this world from the lowest peasant to the mightiest king with a certain dignity and grace, a nobility of spirit as it were… It draws you to them, no matter who they are, or who you are."

Cassandra grinned when she noticed Leliana blushing and quickly sweeping a lock of her hair behind her ear before softly murmuring, "Well, your friend sounds very wise warden…"

Leliana rolled her eyes and tossed a piece of bread at Cassandra before stoking the fire, "just be thankful that our friend Alistair isn't traveling with us, or this fine meal you're eating would just be some addle minded concoction cooked "Ferelden" style as he once so eloquently put it."

Cassandra laughed and resumed eating her meal, listening intently as the warden and Leliana continued to regale her with stories of their friends and their many adventures during the blight into the late hours of the night. Eventually Cassandra tried to stifle a yawn, but to no avail and the warden softly chuckled, "When was the last time you got a full night's sleep Cassandra?"

Cassandra rubbed her eyes and softly murmured, "I'm fine, it's just been a long day warden…"

The warden smiled and patted her shoulder, "Get some rest Cassandra, I'll take the first watch and wake you in a few hours and then Leliana will relieve you."

Cassandra sighed in defeat and conceded to the warden's request, calling over her shoulder as she opened the flap to her tent, "Just a few hours warden!" she heard him quietly chuckle after she stepped inside and watched as his shadow faded from view before she began to unbuckle the straps to her armor thinking to herself, "I can see now why Leliana always speaks about him with such reverence and affection."

Cassandra shivered slightly as the cool chainmail kissed its way along her skin when she took it off and quickly dug through her pack to retrieve just a simple cotton shirt, several sizes too big for her, that casually hung off one of her shoulders. Normally she would never be caught dead wearing something like that at the cathedral barracks but out here, with just Leliana and the warden, she felt more at ease than usual without the divine and her fellow seekers eyes upon her at all times, always judging and looking to her to lead by example. She quickly drug a couple of the furs the warden had given her for her bedding closer to the side facing the fire and slowly and reluctantly laid down and attempted to sleep.

Several hours of tossing and turning later and Cassandra was nowhere closer to sleeping than Tevinter was to accepting Andraste as the bride of the maker. She laid on her back staring at the top of her tent trying to think of anything that could help her sleep when she heard the horses nickering and stamping their hoofs. She immediately grabbed her sword and opened the flap a fraction to see the warden already calming them and making sure their reins were secured to the hitching line they had strung between two trees.

Cassandra smiled inwardly and slowly dropped her sword, her eyes continuing to follow the warden as he walked back to the campfire, quietly stretched and began to take off the top portion of his armor. Every fiber of her being told her she should just go back to bed and try to get some sleep, yet she could not force her eyes away from this man, with each piece of armor taken off a new scar was revealed, every one of them having some untold story to tell. Eventually the warden peeled his sweat soaked shirt from his body and tossed it down with his pile of armor and Cassandra's mouth watered at the sight of the firelight dancing across his sculpted abdomen and chest.

"Wait! What am I doing?" Cassandra thought to herself as she quickly retreated back into the dark of her tent, "This man has shown me great kindness and this is how I repay him? By spying on him like some adolescent farm girl? Besides, he's married to the queen of Ferelden!"

Cassandra bit her lip as she felt a familiar burning rising up from her loins and she quietly groaned, muttering to herself as she fell back onto the furs, "Maker, what is it you want from me? Are you testing me? Is all of this stress or just blowing off steam?"

Cassandra slowly slid a hand along one of her smooth thighs until she finally reached the shaven lips of her vagina and tentatively brushed a fingertip across her silken folds. Cassandra quietly gasped and writhed like she had just been struck by lightning, thinking to herself, "Maker, has it really been so long?" she bit her lip again and turned her head to where she could clearly see the wardens shadow cast over her tent from the firelight. Cassandra sighed and slowly crawled back to the flap of her tent softly whispering, "Alright, alright, I'll just give one quick look, get this over with and maybe finally I'll be able to sleep… really, what harm could it do?"

Cassandra slowly eased the flap open just enough to see and what her eyes beheld caused her mouth to fall open in surprise. The rightful King of Ferelden was standing next to the fire, completely naked. His back was to her but the sight of his firm, toned buttocks was enough to make Cassandra's legs shiver. Lying on a large fur close to the fire a few feet from him was Leliana. She was as naked as her lover and more excited than even Cassandra. Her hand trembled slightly as she reached out and caressed the Warden's chest as he knelt down beside her and Cassandra caught her first glimpse of his manhood.

It stood straight up, throbbing gently with his heartbeat. Smaller than she expected but still longer than any she had ever seen, Cassandra stared, wide eyed, involuntarily opening the flap a little more. The Warden and Leliana looked deep into each other's eyes and Leliana whispered something. Cassandra blushed deeper and momentarily considered turning away. She was intruding on something special, something private.

Those thoughts vanished completely when Leliana reached out and tenderly caressed his stiff penis. The Warden's calloused fingers trailed down Leliana's smooth stomach and softly rubbed the outer lips of her womanhood. Leliana's head tilted back and her eyes closed as she bit her lip.

The Warden pulled away and moved between Leliana's pale legs. Cassandra watched his head dip down and Leliana's resulting moan was loud enough for her to hear. Cassandra's hand slid under the hem of her shirt and lightly pinched her dark nipple. Leliana's hips slowly moved with her lover's motions and her fingers tangled in his long auburn hair. Leliana's moans swiftly grew more frantic as the Warden buried his face in her flower. Cassandra's hand moved away from her nipple and drifted beneath her moist underpants. Far too engrossed in the moment, Cassandra felt no shame as her fingers found her stiff clit.

Just watching had brought her this close? Cassandra looked down momentarily as her trembling fingers teased her long neglected womanhood. Her gaze snapped up as Leliana let out a long, climactic moan and her hips bucked wildly. The Warden continued his gentle ministrations as Leliana's body shook and quivered with the force of a long awaited orgasm. He slowly straightened and moved forward to kiss Leliana deeply.

Cassandra withdrew her hand from her wet folds and stared at her moist fingers. What did _she_ taste like? She brought her fingers to her mouth and hurriedly licked her long index finger. She immediately pulled away, it was awful! Leliana must be different, Cassandra thought enviously. She looked up to see the Warden leaning over Leliana, his lips wrapped around her small nipple. His hips moved closer to hers and Cassandra inhaled, wondering if she'd be able to see him enter her. Leliana's nails scraped against the Warden's back and she let out a surprised gasp as his hips moved forward suddenly.

Cassandra let out a little moan as her fingers sped up and her mind started to fade. The Warden locked eyes with Leliana and whispered something. Leliana gave him a radiant smile before pulled him into a long kiss. His hips built up speed and Leliana's legs quivered and her toes curled in pleasure as she was finally reunited with her love. Cassandra was just close enough to hear the sound of their bodies colliding and it made her fingers move even faster. She bit her lip as pleasure ran through her body and made her tremble with lust. Leliana's legs wrapped around the Warden's waist as she broke the kiss and moaned louder. He kissed her tenderly on the neck and continued thrusting at a measured pace.

Cassandra's finger slid into her tight vagina at the same moment Leliana threw her head back and let out a scream of pleasure. It took every fiber of her being to hold in her own voice as Cassandra's body was wracked by an orgasm. Her fluids ran down her legs and her entire body trembled with a pleasure that she hadn't felt in a long time. Forgetting where she was Cassandra fell forward, a shaking arm just barely stopping her from collapsing on the ground. When she could finally focus she realized that Leliana's moans were dying down. She looked up in horror and locked eyes with the King of Ferelden.

He was smiling kindly, his erect manhood throbbing and covered in Leliana's juices. Leliana was still lying on her back. She hadn't seen Cassandra's shame. The Warden brought a finger up to his lips and turned away from Cassandra. She stared at him in disbelief, completely at a loss. Her body was far from satisfied and her fingers continued to stroke her clit, despite being spotted. She straightened and moved back in the tent just as the Warden kissed Leliana tenderly.

He reclined beside her and whispered something to his lover. Leliana slowly sat up, her fingers trailing over his chest as she stood. She stepped over her lover's chest and slowly lowered her dripping vagina towards the Warden's face. His arms wrapped around her legs as his tongue darted out and licked her tender folds. Suddenly Leliana's face obscured the Warden's as her fingers closed around his rock hard penis. She stroked it several times before her lips moved down and she took the tip of him into her mouth. Her eyes were closed in pleasure as her head slowly dipped down.

Cassandra watched in awe as she took the length of his manhood into her mouth. She licked her lips, her fingers furiously rubbing her silken folds. She watched in barely contained lust as Leliana's head rose and fell faster and faster. She could see the Warden stiffen as Leliana removed all but the tip of his manhood form her mouth. He let out a deep, low groan and Leliana's eyes widened in surprised pleasure. Cassandra watched the King of Ferelden climax into Leliana's mouth. She didn't spill a drop as he emptied his seed into her. When she finally pulled away, her mouth was full and it took several deep gulps for her to open it again.

She sat up as the Warden's tongue continued to caress her womanhood. Leliana leaned back and closed her eyes in pleasure. A thin trail of semen ran down her lips. Cassandra was seized by an intense desire to lick it off. Mustering all of her self control, Cassandra contented herself with sliding her middle finger into her vagina. It was a poor substitute but it made her head swim nonetheless. Suddenly Leliana stood and lowered her quivering womanhood onto the Warden's still erect manhood. Cassandra watched in awe as he remained hard as a rock even after climaxing.

Leliana trembled as he slowly entered her again, her excitement tangible. She didn't stop until he was completely inside her and she let out a satisfied moan. Her hips started moving up and down slow and deliberate, as she leaned forward. The Warden's hands rested on her hips and pulled her into him at the peak of her movements. She let out a pleasured gasp and her hips sped up. His hands moved around to grasp her firm buttocks and gently pull them apart. Cassandra watched with wide eyes as everything was revealed to her. She didn't know if it was for her benefit or just a passionate coincidence but she took full advantage of it either way. She clenched her teeth and fought down a moan with all her strength as another orgasm crashed over her.

This time Cassandra managed to fall back into her tent as her sopping vagina clenched around her finger and sent waves of ecstasy up her spine. Her legs closed around her hand squeezing it between her shaking thighs as she gripped her blankets tightly. Her head spun and her eyes struggled to remain open. Twice in the same night after a long period of neglect was taking its toll on her. When she was finally able to move she slowly inched forward and peeked out the tent.

Leliana was moaning in ecstasy as she collapsed on top of the Warden. His manhood was slowly softening inside her as he expelled the last of his seed. He slowly withdrew from Leliana's dripping womanhood and one last spurt of semen hit the fur beneath them. Cassandra watched just long enough to see a few droplets of his seed ooze out of Leliana's pussy. She slowly closed the flap on her tent, not wanting to risk being caught any longer. She fell onto her bedding and closed her eyes in contentment. The musky scent of her vagina filled the tent as a weak smile found its way onto her face.

The corner of the warden's mouth curled upward when he saw the tent flap close and he lazily sighed and closed his eyes when he felt Leliana began to plant soft butterfly kisses across his chest, whispering between them as she made her way for his lips, "I can see now what Morrigan spoke of when she described your 'performance'."

"I didn't realize you two were on speaking terms at all during our adventure… especially after that one discussion in Lothering." the warden murmured before Leliana silenced him with a soft kiss.

"I didn't like her. Maker, she was such a bitch. But I respected her… sometimes that's better than liking." Leliana absentmindedly whispered as she traced a finger along a couple of the scars across his chest.

The warden chuckled and whispered, "Do I dare ask what it was that she said?"

Leliana slowly sat up and straddled her lover's hips and began to coyly tap a fingertip against her lips as she murmured, "Well, it was all so long ago, she made a point of flaunting on about it each morning after you stayed at her tent but I seem to recall her mentioning something about…" she lowered herself and pressed against his chest as she lustfully purred in his ear, "…'natural prowess driven by a darker side'."

The warden chuckled and smiled once she leaned back to look at him and whispered as he cupped one of her cheeks in his hand and gently rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone, "The 'natural prowess' I can take credit for, but the taint is nothing compared to the drive I have for the 'temptress' I share my bed with."

Leliana giggled and closed her eyes as the warden gently pulled her down into a long, loving kiss and she contentedly sighed once they separated and nestled her head into the crook of his neck and whispered as she placed a hand over his heart, "One last journey, one last adventure for "The Hero of Ferelden" then we can finally be a family."

The warden smiled and whispered, "You'll have quite the tale to add to Elaine's story book before it's all over."

Leliana smiled and whispered, "She misses us, she wants to hear you read about your adventures for her bedtime story. Fergus wrote to me and said that she keeps the book under her pillow so that neither he nor Nesiara can continue from where you left off on her birthday."

The warden smiled and whispered as he gazed up at the many constellations dotting the night's sky, "My calling nor demons dragging me to the black city would keep me from the both of you now, once all of this is done I'm abdicating the throne to Anora and leaving my position of Commander of the Grey to Loghain… I'm done with all of it; I just want you and Elaine to be safe and happy.

Leliana sighed happily before she kissed his neck and closed her eyes as she nestled herself deeper into his embrace, "And we will be… my warden, my hero, my husband, my king… my love.

The warden smiled and kissed the top of her head before he pulled the furs higher on their bodies and watched quietly as sparks floated in the air and comets shot across the sky, silently praying to the maker as sleep claimed them, "Blessed is The Maker and your holy bride Andraste. Maker, please watch over my beloved daughter and brother. Whisper to them in their dreams that I live only to hold them in my arms and never leave their sides again. Holy Andraste, watch over them with a ready sword. I beseech you, for I would damn this world and my crown to the fade to be with them and never have to part from their sides for the rest of my days."


	12. Chpt 11: Sisters, Magisters and Golems

9:40 Dragon, the 30th of Harvestmere-

The Tevinter Imperium, the capital city of Minrathous…

Fenris sat alone with his back to the wall in a prison cell, bloodied and bruised, slowly drawing random pictures in the dirt while he quietly contemplated how he even ended up in this position, "…Should have seen it coming, three years of killing and stealing from some of the lesser known magisters in the Imperium, not to mention setting their slaves free…" he looked up at the roof and quietly chuckled, "Hawke would be proud."

Fenris's attention immediately turned to the door when he heard the viewing slide open and he heard a gruff voice yell, "On your feet slave!"

Fenris rolled his eyes and got to his feet as the door was unlocked and several guards filed in, he stood perfectly still as his wrists were shackled to chains attached to the walls and his eyes narrowed as he watch a hooded figure enter his cell.

"Today must be your lucky day slave, you got a visitor…" one of the guards grunted before he kneed Fenris in the stomach and slammed his forearm across his back to send him sprawling and gasping for air in the dirt.

"That's quite enough…" the hooded figure muttered, "… leave us."

The guards nodded and filed out, closing and locking the door behind them but it wasn't until they closed the viewing slide that the hooded figure slowly kneeled and put a hand on his markings and whispered, "You know what your problem is? Since that day you killed Magister Danarius you've forgotten the natural order of things around here."

Fenris coughed and swatted away the figures hand and angrily hissed as he rose to his feet, "Things change…I knew the magisters would eventually send assassins for me, but I didn't think they'd send their best…Varania."

"Still bitter over our last meeting Leto?" Varania muttered as she stood up before lowering her hood and crossing her arms.

"Don't call me that!" Fenris yelled as he lunged forward, the chains stopping him just inches away from her face.

"What? Your name?" Varania muttered annoyedly.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me …" Fenris growled before he backed away a couple of steps and glared, "So, an apprentice at last I see… dare I ask who your master is? Magister Ahriman? Archon Nomaran himself?

"No, if you must know my master says he knows you…" Varania muttered as she brushed a bit of dust off her cloak and tucked a few strands of her flaming red hair behind her ear.

Fenris's laughter echoed all around the cell before he shook his head and annoyedly yelled, "You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that Varania, a lot of Magisters know my name these days!"

"I can't tell you more than that brother, he made me swear to silence, but believe me when I tell you he is not your enemy…" Varania hurriedly whispered, "…he has many enemies in the senate and he needs your help… he wants to know that if he could arrange your escape, would you meet with him?"

Fenris chuckled and turned to the wall and muttered, "Unless this master of yours can pull lyrium from solid rock there is no escape from here, even for me… they have the door of this cell infused with so much of the stuff every time I try to phase through to open the locks it nearly kills me…"

"You didn't answer my question brother…" Varania whispered as she stepped forward and cautiously put a hand on his shoulder.

Fenris shuddered under her touch and his markings glowed for a few minutes before he sighed and nodded his head, "If your master can free me, I will at least listen to what he has to say before I make my decision to leave or not."

Varania nodded and slowly walked to the door, stopping to turn and face Fenris before muttering, "I know I have done much that has wronged and hurt you Leto, but, I hope that maybe in time you will come think of me as your sister again…"

Fenris turned his head to look out of his peripherals at Varania and softly muttered, "These markings are permanent Varania… other scars take longer to heal… you can start by calling me Fenris from now on and we will see how things progress… sister."

Varania could not help but let her lips curl up in a small smile before she raised her hood and banged on the door yelling, "Guards! I'm finished here."

Several hours and a few more savage beatings from the guards later, Fenris was pacing anxiously around his cell angrily muttering to himself as he wiped a bit of blood from his nose, "…I should have known! It was probably nothing more than a ploy just to raise my hopes up! There's no help coming, never was and never will be… Damn you to the void Varania, Festis bei umo canavarum!"

His train of thought was immediately cut off however when he could hear yelling out in the halls of the prison, ranging from "Stop in the name of the Archon!" to "What in the name of the maker is that thing!?" as well as the telltale garbled screams of men being killed. He tensed when he could hear heavy footfalls approaching outside his cell and jumped back slightly when the cell door was knocked clean off its hinges, the imprint of a large fist jutting out from the middle causing it to teeter around for a few seconds.

Fenris stared wide eyed and slack jawed at the door until he heard a voice speak in a deep earthy voice, "Is it the one they call Fenris?" his head turned to look in the doorway only what he saw was not what he expected at all. A golem stood in the doorway, icy blue crystals adorning most of its body, by all accounts miniscule compared to the Juggernauts, the trio of giant golems bought from the dwarves as a last resort defense for the city.

Fenris rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming and the golem indignantly muttered again, "Is it the one they call Fenris or not?"

"I am Fenris, yes…" he muttered, "… who, or rather what are you exactly?"

"I am a golem, unless it's failed to notice… my name is Shale and I have come to free it."

Fenris nodded and cautiously muttered, "And who exactly is it that sent you to free me Shale?"

"It does not matter…" Shale muttered as she looked out into the hall before turning her attention to Fenris again, "It must follow me, we need to leave now before reinforcements arrive."

"I'm not going anywhere with you until I know who sent you!" Fenris growled before clenching his fists as his markings began to glow.

"I don't remember giving it a choice!" Shale growled in reply, her crystals beginning to glow brighter as she dropped into a charging stance, "It can either leave this place with me now or be left here a bloody pulp for the mages to execute for the damage I've wrought, the choice is its!"

Fenris grit his teeth as he thought to himself, "even if I get my gauntlets and sword back, I'll simply be overwhelmed by the guards when they arrive if I don't go along, I have little choice but to trust this thing… for now." He slowly unclenched his fists and the glow from his markings faded as he nodded and muttered, "Lead the way Shale."

Shale nodded and trudged back into the hallway, Fenris ran out behind her, calling out as he followed in her wake, "Wait! We can't just leave; the jailer of this prison has my things!"

Shale slowly came to a halt and sighed, her head turning when she found a man cowering and whimpering in a corner, she slowly bore down on him, his whimpering becoming more frantic and even going as far as crying and screaming "Maker please, just let me live!"

Shale quickly and mercilessly caged the man's head in her stone hand and effortlessly lifted him off the ground and Fenris dryly murmured, "Stop you're squealing jailer and talk to me!"

The jailer frantically kicked his legs and yelled at the top of his lungs "I-I don't know anything! Help!" Fenris grinned and softly whispered to Shale who nodded and began to slowly squeeze her fist causing the jailer to frantically claw at her hand to no avail and scream even louder while Fenris called over his cries, "I wonder, when this golem crushes your head, will it go pop or will it go crack?"

The jailer kept screaming as Shale's fist clenched tighter and tighter around his head until he called out, "What do you want!? I'll tell you anything! Anything you want to know!"

"That's a good boy… Now, Where are my things!?" Fenris yelled before he ripped the man from Shale's grip and stood over him with his foot pressing down on his throat and his markings flaring brightly.

"I'll take you! I'll take you! Just please don't kill me!" The jailer coughed and gasped as he writhed and tried to relieve the pressure on his neck.

Fenris quickly reached down and grabbed him by the throat and hauled him to his feet, tossing him in front of them and called out as he and Shale fell in line behind him, "Try and run and you'll regret it."

The jailer was shaking so violently that when they finally reached the room that stored the prisoner's personal effects he accidently dropped the keys and fell to the floor cringing and whimpering as Fenris simply shook his head and stepped aside as Shale trudged past him and reduced the door to a pile of splinters.

Fenris patted her shoulder after they both moved inside and Fenris easily spotted his gauntlets and sword and immediately strapped his equipment into place, he closed his eyes and slowly flexed his clawed fingers letting out a low sigh of relief, opening them when Shale annoyedly muttered, "If it's finished reminiscing, we need to leave this place and go to…" but she was cut off when the cringing man yelled and charged forward, a notched axe poised and ready to cleave Fenris in two.

Fenris weaved to the side, easily avoiding the guard's axe, before he narrowed his eyes and yelled as he thrust one of his lyrium infused hands into the bewildered guard who immediately began to spasm as Fenris pulled him forward and whispered in his ear, "You know what's sad about men like you?... You're predictable."

The guard's nose began to bleed and his body jerked and spasmed even more when Fenris began to squeeze his hand and softly muttered, "Ooh, I can feel your spine… didn't think you had one." Fenris gave a sharp pull and his hand appeared shrouded in the lyrium's blue glow while the jailer fell to the floor, spine snapped like a twig and blood steadily pouring from his mouth and nose.

Fenris popped his neck and rolled his shoulders as the glow from his markings began to fade again and his head turned quickly when he heard Shale deeply chuckle and mutter, "Oh, I can already tell it and I are going to get along famously."

Shale and Fenris quickly ran for the doors of the prison, easily spotting the torches of a small host of guards in the distance advancing towards them once they were outside, Shale hurriedly muttered, "Follow me, I will take it to a safe place."

After a couple of miles of winding turns down alleys, side streets, and full on sprints across open city streets Fenris's lungs and legs were on fire, his traveling with Hawke had been strenuous at times but nothing like the way he had to force himself to keep up with Shale's charging pace. Shale finally came to a pause in an alley once she was sure they were beyond the patrols that would be looking for Fenris and cautiously scanned the street while Fenris caught his breath, softly murmuring, "We should be safe now, the guards won't be looking in this part of the city for it and thank Caridin we didn't run into any birds."

"Birds!?" Fenris angrily huffed, "We're being chased and hunted by guards in a city swarming with tyrannical Magisters and your biggest concern is whether or not we ran into any birds!?"

"Yes, birds…" Shale muttered with a hint of disgust and a quick shudder, "… vile, fiendish, damnable feathered creatures! I almost didn't agree to the request to go and free it, thankfully for it night had fallen when they are less active… otherwise it'd still be stewing in its cell."

"Thank you… I guess…" Fenris muttered as he walked forward and joined Shale when she waved him out onto the street, Fenris's bare feet padded softly down the street compared to the loud grinding thud of Shales footsteps, every time her feet dragged against the stone pavement Fenris's ears twitched and he ground his teeth together until he could take no more and he hurriedly whispered, "Are we almost there yet? Between the falling of your footsteps and dragging yourself along this street, it's a wonder we haven't woken the entire district and been caught yet!"

"Worry about itself and pray to its maker that its head will never be under my feet!" Shale annoyedly and indignantly muttered as she turned to pass through a large wrought-iron gate and climb some steps, "… and yes, we are here."

Fenris was about to follow until his eyes settled on the manor in front of him, his blood froze in his veins and he began to step back, wildly murmuring, "No, no, no, no, no… this can't be right, you cannot expect me to… No! No! No!"

"What is the problem now?" Shale dryly muttered.

"Do you even know what this place is?" Fenris angrily hissed as he shoved past the gate and vaulted up the stairs to stand right in front of Shale.

"Yes, this is where I was asked to bring it." Shale adamantly muttered.

"This is the home of my former master Danarius! You're not seriously asking me to go in there are you?" Fenris incredulously hissed.

Shale shrugged and turned to face the door, "I'm not asking it to do anything… It may do as it wishes now, it is free, though I highly suggest it comes inside at least for tonight on the off chance I was wrong about the guards patrol and to hear our mutual friends plan."

Fenris huffed and fumed, angrily pacing behind Shale as she knocked on the large wooden doors. The door creaked inward and shale was immediately bathed in a warm glow of light from inside and answered by an indifferent voice whispering, "Ah, so he did come with you… surprising, given from what we've been told of his nature."

Shale chuckled and looked at Fenris over her shoulder as she replied, "Oh, it is as stubborn and willful as we've been told, still, I like it… it has a strong heart."

The door opened a bit further to allow Shale to pass through; Fenris noticed Shale was immediately replaced in the doorway by a female elf with long black hair carrying a lantern.

The woman shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "You just going to stand out there in the dark or get in here?"

Fenris slowly and cautiously stepped closer and into the light, "Who are you?"

The elf sighed exasperatedly as she motioned for him to step inside, "The name's Devera, now, I'll ask again; are you coming inside or not?"

Fenris warily eased himself inside the doors, sneezing loudly as his nosed was quickly assailed by a cloud of dust once the door closed behind him; he squinted into the semi-darkness of the foyer and noticed every piece of furniture was covered in sheets; dust and vast cobwebs clung to almost every surface making it seem like no one had lived in the manor for years.

"I only killed Danarius months ago…" Fenris murmured in disbelief, his voice echoing loudly "…his remaining slaves were obviously sold to the highest bidder, but why wouldn't the estate have been sold with them?"

"It took quite the bit of doing, but our mutual friend managed to gain enough pull in the magocracy and enough favor with the Archon himself to swipe your former masters whole estate right from under his fellow magisters noses." Devera muttered as she began to lead him toward what he remembered was the study.

"Yes, about this "mutual friend"…" Fenris inquisitively murmured, their footsteps echoing off the cold marble floor sending small puffs of dust into the air as he followed her through the many dark corridors, "…Varania and Shale were both null on giving me any information so maybe you can enlighten me on just… who he… is…"

Fenris's voice slowly trailed away as his eyes began to unwittingly roam around the study when they arrived, Bookcases as high as the ceiling adorned the majority of the walls, filled to the brim with shelf upon shelf of leather bound tomes, grimoires and books. Intricate moldings, statues, the grand fireplace and the pillars that supported the room were all carved in the visage of dragons. But, what surprised him the most were the people within the room, besides his sister, seated casually on most of his former masters fine velvet furniture that rose when he entered, except, one man seated in the winged armchair closest to the fireplace. He heard Varania whisper "Master" and the man's attention slowly averted from the raging fire and he smiled when he spotted Fenris, quickly rising to his feet and calling out, "Fenris! I'm glad you decided to come. Welcome, welcome… Please, sit, we have much to discuss."

Fenris shook his head as the man's echoing voice broke him from his daze-like stupor, his eyes following Devera as she set down the now doused lantern and went to join her fellows. His hand slowly grabbed the hilt of his sword as his eyes darted between the man and the doors as he cautiously called out, "You obviously know much about me Magister, courtesy of my sister no doubt, but before I step any further into this madness… You will tell me who you are."

The man nodded and bade the others to sit, slowly walking towards Fenris as he murmured, "It has been some time for you Fenris, almost seven and a half years since you last saw me, so your caution is understandable."

Fenris squinted his eyes and softly whispered, "Seven and a half years? No, it can't be…"

The man stood before Fenris and spread his arms wide as he excitedly proclaimed, "It's me, Feynriel!"

Fenris allowed himself to be steered into a chair by Feynriel, his mind in a complete daze as he watched Feynriel pour him a glass of agreggio, barely listened to him ramble on about his position in the magocracy, his training of Varania, his gathered allies and their plan to help better defend Tevinter from total annihilation.

"Fenris? Fenris are you alright?" Feynriel whispered as he gently shook Fenris's shoulder.

Fenris snapped himself from his stupor once more, completely ignoring the glass in front of him and going straight for the bottle of agreggio, drinking a fair amount while everyone gawked at him until his sister timidly murmured, "Uh, Leto I don't think…"

Fenris held up his free hand to silence her before he finally pulled the bottle away from his lips and rose, slowly walking to pace in front of the fireplace as he began to rattle off, "So let me make sure I'm hearing all of this correctly… You broke me out of jail and brought me to my dead former masters manor so I could listen to you and your merry band of followers tell me that you want me to help you spy on the Ambassadoria of dwarves, free slaves from The Grand Proving Arena and assassinate certain magisters and leading members of the magocracy? The exact same thing I got put in put in prison for in the first place just so you can preserve this decedent and corrupt society?"

"Pretty much, yes, Leto." Varania whispered.

Fenris took another full gulp of wine before he growled; "We've been over this Varania…" he spun on his heels and angrily threw the bottle into the fire, causing the flames to rise high in the grate and angrily lick against the fireplaces cool marble walls before he yelled, "…Stop calling me that name!"

Varania put a hand to her mouth and quickly exited the room on the verge of tears, her footsteps echoing up the grand staircase as she rushed off to her room.

Finn stood and angrily yelled, "Now was that really necessary?"

Fenris narrowed his gaze on Finn and growled drunkenly as his markings began to glow, "Shut it mage, unless you'd like to add your name to the list of those I've left broken in my wake."

Devera could finally take no more and quickly rose to her feet, marching over to Fenris and angrily punched him, sending him sprawling to the cold floor and staring up at her as she began to lividly rant, "How dare you! You stand here threatening us after we put our livelihoods on the line for you! It wasn't Feynriel's plan to spring you from that prison, it was Varania's!"

Fenris's markings dimmed as she continued her rant, "She calls you "Leto" because she hoped that in helping us it could help you remember the person you used to be, not this wretched creature I see now, too full of pride, arrogance and hate to know that even if you ran away now, you cannot escape the storm that is coming!"

Connor quickly rushed over and dragged her away before she beat Fenris any further and sat her on a nearby chase lounge, quietly muttering, "Easy Devara, easy..."

Feynriel sat down next to Devara taking one of her hands in his own and placing his other arm around her and began to softly whisper as she rested her head on his shoulder after several minutes she softly sighed and opened her eyes, frowning meekly as she whispered, "Forgive me, I shouldn't have lost control like that."

Feynriel chuckled and gently patted her hand before he rose and muttered, "Finn, escort Devera to her room, you should get some rest as well my friend."

Finn nervously chuckled and muttered as Devera rose to her feet, "Yes, I'll just walk her to her room… in this dark, dank… dusty, dirty, filthy…I-Is it getting warmer in here?"

Devera rolled her eyes as she was forced to support Finn by hoisting his arm over her shoulder, dryly murmuring as they made their way to the door, "For the makers sake kid, I only met him once and he was pointing a sword at me… I would have thought traveling with the warden king and that dalish girl would help someone like you get over that crazy phobia of yours."

Fenris slowly rose to his feet, shaking his head as the door closed loudly behind them and murmured as he rubbed his cheek that Wynne had slapped, "Strange company you keep Magister Feynriel."

Feynriel chuckled and sat back down in his winged armchair in front of the fire and replied, "No stranger than the company you traveled with while helping the champion…" He motioned for Fenris to take a seat across from him before he continued, "… I suppose you would like an explanation for that."

"There's really no need…" Fenris muttered as he sat down and slowly rubbed his temples, "most of that was the agreggio talking… I often forget how I am when I drink."

"Well still, you should know who you're working with should you decide to help us…" Feynriel murmured as he began to stare off into the fire again, "…You obviously know me and your sister… Finn is one of the brightest historians I've ever met; unfortunately he suffers from a severe case of mysophobia."

Fenris raised an eyebrow before Feynriel chuckled and murmured, "Sorry, he has a… abnormal fear of dirt, dust, things of that nature… it's been a rather unpleasant experience for him so far living in your former masters home."

Fenris rolled his eyes and annoyedly muttered, "I can't possibly imagine what he has to complain about."

Feynriel chuckled and continued, "Connor over there…" he pointed towards the young man reading a book on one of the sofas, "… is the son of Eamon and Isolde Guerren; he helped me when I first arrived in Tevinter and has been my friend ever since."

"That name "Guerren" sounds vaguely familiar…" Fenris murmured as he rubbed his chin.

"My father and mother are the Arl and Arlessa of Redcliffe in Ferelden and My uncle Teagan and his wife Kaitlyn are the Bann and Lady of Rainesfere… Every member of my family, even my cousin King Cailan was of some measure of importance during the blight." Connor called out, his eyes never leaving the pages of his book.

"So where do you fit into all this? What's your stake in this plan?" Fenris called back in reply, his gaze narrowing in on Connor.

Connor sighed and closed his book before looking up and softly muttering, "Do you believe in second chances Fenris?"

Fenris quietly gulped and looked down at his hands while a conversation he had with Hawke reverberated in his head, "What do you do when you stop running?… You take a deep breath and look around, and start anew…" before he looked up and murmured, "More than you can possibly imagine mage."

"Shale, Devara and I have all been given one in our own ways…" Connor called as he rose to his feet and went to put his book in its appropriate spot in one of the bookcases, "Shale was "freed" or "rescued" however you decide to word it from endless torment in the village of Honnleath by the Warden King and his fellows, They helped her recapture her sense of humanity when she remembered she was not always a giant made of stone but a dwarven warrior that fought for and loved everything she held dear, she comes here hoping to end her stone curse and return to the person she once was."

"And Devara?" Fenris muttered as his eyes followed Connor up a ladder.

"Devara is here to fight for her homeland, she considers herself a Tevinter first and a servant of the Minrathous Circle second, those are the things that matter most to her… the warden king convinced her to run instead of throwing her life away when he was after her master Magister Caladrius for selling Denerim's alienage elves as slaves."

Fenris's gaze slowly dropped as Connor made his way to the door, stopping to turn on his heel and call out to Fenris, "I believe you when you say you believe in second chances Fenris, more than any of us, that's why you didn't just run away when Shale helped you escape… So I have just one final question for you, Will you simply leave these people to their fate? Will you let them stand alone when you can give them a fighting chance against what's coming by helping us?

Fenris continued to stare at the floor after the door had shut quietly behind Connor, his gaze slowly rising only after he heard a cork being pulled from a bottle and watched Feynriel pour himself another glass of agreggio before handing him the bottle and whispering, "However you decide, we will hold no ill will against you Fenris. The master chambers are yours tonight, but for now let us drink."

Fenris looked at the bottle before pouring a little onto the marble floor and murmuring, "for the lost…"

Feynriel nodded and let a bit pour from his own glass before he watched Fenris raise the bottle and whisper, "To taking pleasure in the small things."

"To taking pleasure in the small things." Feynriel repeated before tapping his glass against the bottle in a toast.

Fenris groggily hauled himself up the grand staircase a few hours later to go to his room, a mostly empty bottle of agreggio in one hand while the other gripped the railing to keep him from tripping over his own feet in the gloom. A misplaced step sent him sprawling onto his side on the stairs, quietly laughing to himself as he took another swill from the bottle and drunkenly boomed, "Varania!"

"I-I shoul-should go and see Var-Varania… I nee-need to apola-apolagize for my behavior earlier." Fenris muttered to himself as he slowly crawled his way up the rest of the stairs before hauling himself to his feet once he reached the landing. He stumbled somewhat blindly down the dark hall, one hand dragging along the wall making gouges in the already peeling wallpaper while the other was stretched out in front of him until at last he saw a thin sliver of light shining through a nearly closed doorway.

"Alright Fenris, get it together!" he muttered to himself as he did his best to clear his head before he stood in front of the door, he was just about to knock when he slowly recoiled his hand and whispered to himself, "She may already be asleep and the fire's still just burning… I'll peek in; just two seconds, if she's asleep, I'll apologize in the morning."

Fenris moved to look through the crack in the door; a fire was indeed burning but her bed was empty it wasn't until he heard the sound of rippling water that he realized she was taking a bath.

Fenris could just make out her shape as the glow from the fire cast her shadow across the screen hiding her from view, Fenris knew he shouldn't but he found it hard to pass up the opportunity. As quietly as he could, he speedily moved to crouch in front of Varania's door, He could see her wrapping a towel around her shoulders after she had risen from the water and stepped out of the tub. Carefully, he gave the slightest nudge to the door, making sure she was turned away from the cracked opening. He could now see her clearly as she moved from behind the screen to bask in the warm glow of the fire. His heart pounded when she turned around, now facing the door as she dried herself off.

Immediately he felt the blood rush into his cock as her perky breasts bounced forward. Time nearly stood still for him as he watched her drag the warm towel along her body, reveling in the sight of her bare, puffy feminine lips. Varania slowly stood up, pausing for a moment as if thinking about something while she did her best to squeeze the water from her damp red hair; she then turned around and laid the towel on the edge of her tub.

Fenris was surprised to see her move about her room in the buff not that he minded terribly. He could feel the raging hard on in his pants pulsate uncomfortably. He wanted to relieve the ache in his groin but couldn't tear his eyes away as Varania laid out some evening wear and neatly folded up her robes for tomorrow. Moving beyond the angle Fenris could see, he shifted to try and get a better view. To his dismay, he'd misjudged how close he was to the door. He leaned in to get a better look and the empty bottle in his hand clinked ominously against the door frame. He bit his lip to keep from cursing but was certain the sound would have eliminated any possibility of catching any more of his nude sister. Fearing that he'd soon be discovered he moved as quickly and quietly as he could to what he presumed, if his memories served him correctly, was the master bedroom.

He silently closed the door behind him and pressed his ear to the cold wood; the distinct sound of Varania's door shutting sent his heart pounding anew. Had she heard him? Or worse, had she seen him? Reaching into his pants he gave his cock a ginger squeeze to relieve a little tension. So as not to raise any suspicion, he quickly lit a fire in the grate and made it look as if he was preparing to go to bed. After easing out of his armor and removing his clawed gauntlets and sword, he closed his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed; erection in hand he began to stroke, envisioning Varania standing there naked in the middle of her room.

He'd seen hundreds of whores and prostitutes in his travels since he left Kirkwall and been propositioned by that number equally, he bedded a few of them when he had the coin or could steal it, but none had a figure quite like his sister. While something in him felt shame for thinking about his sibling in such a manner, it hadn't stopped him from fantasizing about her body now.

He stroked up and down, eyes still closed as he tried to maintain the picture of her delicious, supple breasts and her flat, toned stomach, travelling down to those beautiful, bare pussy lips. He murmured her name, stroking himself faster.

"What are you doing?!"

Fenris froze feeling the blood drain from his face. He didn't want to open his eyes knowing the voice that had fronted the accusation.

"You were spying on me weren't you? You bastard!"

Fenris still wouldn't open his eyes, praying that this wasn't happening.

"Look at me you bastard!"

Fenris opened his eyes and saw a furious Varania in her silk robe glowering down with his empty wine bottle in hand. He tried to cover up his groin.

"You sick fucking bastard!" Varania hissed before throwing the empty bottle into the fireplace, "How long were you watching me and what did you see?"

Fenris glanced back and forth, averting his eyes from her glare. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Suddenly in a rush he tried to defend himself. "It was an accident; I was coming to apologize for my behavior earlier this evening… I-I didn't mean to see you, but your door was open and I ...well I...happened to see...you…get out of the tub..."

"Horse shit! That door was barely cracked! That bottle rolled pretty far into my room for you to have "just" seen me getting out of the tub." She grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his lap before he could stop her. "And I suppose your dick just happened to jump into your hands too!?"

He wrenched his hands away from her and tried to cover himself again.

It hadn't escaped Varania's attention that her brother was not at all small in his masculine features. Her last suitor was probably a good inch shorter and not nearly as thick. It had been four months since Varania had been laid. She would have dragged one of the guards from the prison to an empty, adjacent cell and fucked him senseless had relaying her masters message to her brother not been the issue. As she glanced down at his lap as he tried to cover up, she began to wonder just how big he actually was and how a cock that big might feel. Varania had always been impulsive in her youth as a slave, often leading to many flings with powerful apprentices after she was freed. Right now her mind was reminding her along with a dull ache in her groin that she'd gone without for much longer than she'd wanted. A second later she had settled it. If he wanted to treat her like dirt and then spy on her, no less, then she'd treat him like the animal he made himself out to be.

"Look at me." Fenris's eyes remained glued to the floor. "I said look at me Leto, unless you want me to go downstairs and tell my master about this whole thing."

Fenris grimaced when she said his name and reluctantly looked up at his sister. Varania unfastened the ties on her robe, "You wanted to see me?" she said scornfully, "Well, here you go." She opened her robe revealing her glorius nudity, watching Fenris closely, knowing that he wanted to look but was scared it was a trick. "Why don't you go back to jacking off now, you don't have to try to think about what I look like, so jerk away." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Fenris was frozen. He couldn't tear his eyes from her exquisite body, but yet feared that she may still expose him to Feynriel. His eyes kept shifting from her puffy pussy lips to her nipples, avoiding her eyes as best he could. He noted that Varania's light brown areoles looked hard as diamonds but still he stared, unmoving.

"What? Do you need me to pose, or perhaps you'd like to peek at me through a closed doorway." Varania whispered sarcastically but still, Fenris didn't move. Varania was starting to enjoy the power his fear was giving her over him. The view of his hardening cock, despite his obvious discomfort, coupled with the knowledge that he was at her mercy and whim was really turning her on. Seconds ticked by and Varania took the situation into her own hands, so to speak. "Fine," she said with finality.

Varania dropped the silk robe completely and stepped forward pushing Fenris back onto the bed, none too gently. Making sure he was watching her, she put one hand on one of his taut shoulders to steady herself and the other at her mound, spreading her moist sex. Slowly and deliberately Varania straddled Fenris. She leaned in, feeling the tip of his cock at her poised fingers. Slowly, she slid her hand away from her moistening sex and wrapped her hand around his hot flesh, she felt him tense almost immediately .She looked down and stroked his cock until a bead of precum formed at his tip. She cocked her head slightly, mere inches from his face. "What's wrong Leto? Too spineless to jack off now that you've been caught?"

Without another word Varania sank onto his erection, trying her best not to moan as she felt her brother's large member fill her achingly empty pussy. Keeping her expression as stoic as possible, Varania continued to drive downward until his length was buried completely within her. The look on Fenris's face had started as shock, then fear and then unmistakable, but nervous pleasure. Varania had never before taken a man as large as Fenris. His girth stretched her cunt and filled the length of her soaking tunnel. The stretching burned a little but the feeling of his cock filling her was incredible. Despite her own pleasure, she managed to maintain her scowl as she sat impaled on her brother's rod.

"I suppose you would rather just be fucked?" Varania hissed vehemently

Fenris's breathing was ragged, his body trembled and his cock throbbed. Varania's pussy surrounded his cock in pure velvet, tight, pleasurable warmth. He was shaking from both fear and pleasure. Every nerve of his cock radiated pure bliss. His mind screamed in terror knowing that if Varania chose to, she could spin this to Feynriel and the others any way she wanted and he'd be done for. "Look at me brother."

With visible effort, Fenris's eyes met with hers for a second before dropping again. Varania's scowl took on a cruel smile. "Say it Leto. You want your sister to fuck you." She spoke each word with deliberate force. "Say it!" she commanded.

"I want..." he barely whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I want my sister to..."

"You want your sister to what?"

Fenris was terrified, afraid to anger her, yet afraid to say what she demanded.

"I want my sister to fumhhmm me…" He uttered, barely audible.

"Don't be so pathetic. You want your sister to what?"

"I want my sister to fuck me..." He said just above a whisper.

Varania's cruel smile returned. "Do you?" She flexed her pelvic muscles around Fenris, her pussy's grip on his pulsing dick tightened, if that were even possible. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will tell them you forced me." She took hold of his chin and forced his face to level with hers. "Do you understand me Leto?"

Fenris nodded.

Deal struck, Varania began to fuck her brother, slowly sliding up his shaft. Her power secured Varania finally let her façade of anger shift to her dominant enjoyment as she began to slide back down, feeling as his cock head slid tightly back into place. She took her time raising up and easing down upon his thick shaft. As she became somewhat accustomed to his size, her movements began to vary slightly. Fenris's breath came in gasps as he fought to keep himself from cumming. He was watching his sister's perfectly shaped breasts lift up and down in front of him as she rode his cock. He could feel the slick friction of her tight cunt sliding over his extremely sensitive cock.

Even in Fenris's fantasies, he'd only ever envisioned Isabela doing something as crazy as this, never before had he thought that his own sister would be fucking him. He couldn't believe how tight her pussy felt, and it was wonderful. He felt his balls rise and his whole pelvis locked for a few seconds as he tried everything he knew to keep from cumming.

Varania had fucked enough men to know the signs of inevitable orgasm. Even if Fenris's face hadn't betrayed it, his cock was so thick; she could feel the telltale jerk of his muscles as his body had nearly cum. She leaned and whispered in his ear, "You want to cum don't you?

Fenris shuddered and Varania could feel his dick jerk again. She squeezed her muscles around his cock and he gasped. "Say it. You want to cum inside me, don't you?"

Fenris only nodded.

"I said say it."

"I want to cum inside you."

"You want to cum inside me, or you need to cum inside me?"

"Please Varania..."

"Say it Leto!" she said as she thrust down again.

"I need to cum inside you." He gasped out.

Varania leaned forward as she lifted her hips, nearly pulling him completely out of her. Extending her tongue she licked the bottom of his earlobe and felt his dick jerk twice. "Then cum!"

As the words left her lips, Varania bit his ear dropping her full weight onto his dick. She buried his cock inside her pussy to the hilt, clenching the entire time and sucking his earlobe into her mouth. The combination of stimulation avalanched Fenris's senses. She could feel as his muscles began to contract and his entire dick pulsed inside her cunt, gyrating as cum raced from his balls into his sheathed shaft. Fenris cried out and Varania's hand shot over his mouth as his sperm exploded from his cock in surging streams of thick white cum pumping into his sister's clenching pussy. He moaned with each spurt that flowed into her.

Varania gasped as she felt his cock pulsate and shudder inside her cunt as he came. So forceful was his orgasm that she could feel each eruption of cum flowing from his tip as it blasted against the walls of her tunnel. Each time his cock shot a rope of cum the swollen head seemingly pushed on all of her most sensitive areas all at the same time. She shuddered involuntarily. She felt herself peak, sensing her control over him, the fullness of him, the virility of him, and the pleasure of his cum collided together and Varania began to cum around her brother's surging cock.

She bit his shoulder to keep from yelling as her body began to convulse uncontrollably squeezing Fenris's jerking shaft even harder, milking it, drawing more and more of the warm, pearly fluid from his lithe, muscular body. She felt the last pulses of his cum fill her as the final waves of her orgasm flowed through her.

She lifted her head, noting the purple outline of her teeth on his muscled shoulder. Neither moved, as they came back down from the high of post orgasmic bliss, Fenris's cock still deep within her feminine depths. A voice from downstairs broke the shared silence and made them both jump.

"Varania, Shale and I are going out for a bit. Don't wait up!" Feynriel's booming voice echoed down the empty corridors.

Varania still straddled her brother as they heard the front doors close, signaling their departure. She knew it should disturb her that her brother had just fucked her let alone blown his cum inside her pussy, yet, it didn't… if anything, she felt strangely empowered by it.

She reached up and gently pulled Fenris's chin up to look at her again. His eyes were still slightly hazy from his ride. "I hope this gesture has persuaded you to stay and help us… Fenris." She softly and sultrily whispered before she leaned in and slowly planted her lips against his own, she quietly moaned as her tongue delved into his mouth unchallenged, slowly dragging it along his own for several minutes before she separated, a small strand of saliva connecting their lips.

Fenris only nodded, his mind still in a daze and his chest heaving from his exertions.

Varania stood up releasing his softening dick, and with it, a flood of his white cum poured from her open sex onto his quickly softening member. Her pussy still gaped slightly from the size of his shaft. Varania dipped a couple of her fingers into his cum; slowly raising them to her mouth she cleaned them off and released them with a lewd pop. She then turned, bending over so the glow from the fire caught her still glistening pussy as she gathered her robe and left a very confused Fenris still trying to figure out exactly what had just happened.

Varania left Fenris's room without another word and went back to her own down the hall. She slowly crawled into bed, dropping her robe on the floor as she elected to just sleep naked and bask in the warm afterglow of her adventurous sex. As she continued to savor the sweet taste of her brothers cum in her mouth, she smiled to herself. It would be nice to have another person that wasn't a human around to fuck every once in a while, she thought to herself, even if he was her brother.


	13. Chpt 12: Recovery and Self Exile

9:40 Dragon, the 7th of Firstfall-

Hawke was dreaming again; the same images that plagued him in Velabanchel had returned to haunt his sleep. But, just as before, they all eventually faded to be replaced by the eluvian only this time the strangely clothed raven haired beauty in the reflection was smiling cockily.

"Well, well, what have we here?" she coyly whispered as she placed her hands on her hips, "You have managed to survive."

Hawke watched as she turned to walk away from the mirror the same haze that shrouded her before began to appear and he hurriedly whispered, "Wait! I have to know something!"

She paused for a second and the haze disappeared before she slowly turned to face Hawke again and she crossed her arms across her chest and whispered, "Ask."

"Who are you?" Hawke whispered, pressing his hand against the glass.

She smiled and the haze began to envelope her again but not before her amber gaze settled on him and her mouth curled in a small smile as she whispered, "My name is Morrigan."

Hawke's eyes opened with a start, his breathing coming in short shallow gasps as he unintentionally tangled himself in the sweat soaked sheets, "Damn it…" he sighed after he got his breathing under control and wiped at the sweat that was forming on his brow, "just like last time… at least I got a name."

He sat up, gingerly clutching at his side to see if his bones were still broken as he took in the disorganized state of the cabin. His armor, weapons and the various treasures that were taken from Velabanchel were exactly where Varric had dropped them when Merrill and Zevran ordered everyone to leave when they started to heal him up, other than that it looked like a hurricane had blown through; various pieces of furniture and the eluvian were cluttered about while books and clothes littered every other available inch of free space.

Hawke chuckled and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and muttered as he slowly rose to his feet, "They drug me up and knock me out, wake up and everything's falling apart… just like home."

Hawke winced and groaned as he did his best to stretch, the bandages didn't encumber him like he thought they would but it didn't help they had knocked him out for who knows how long, so he felt stiff and ached all over. He slowly made his way for the door; grabbing his coin purse and tying it to his belt, making quick note of how significantly lighter it was before he eased the door open.

The first thing to assail Hawke was of course the light, he immediately shielded his eyes but it didn't take long for him to adjust; he was met by the familiar smell of the salty sea air, gulls screeching overhead and the sway of the ship beneath him with the tide. But he could clearly see they weren't in Antiva anymore; to his left and right all he could see were ships of all sizes varying from sloops to galleons and ahead of him he could see a sprawling city stretching out along the coast as far as he could see surrounded by jungle; he could only think of two words to describe this place, Completely Lawless. Bars and brothels dotted the waterfront and humans, elves, dwarves and qunari all went about their business bartering and trading at open stalls and shops as loud music and singing blared almost constantly and prostitutes strutted about down sections of the cobblestone streets trying to ply their trade for silvers on the sovereign. Hawke had no idea where they were, but he loved it and he hadn't even stepped off the boat yet.

Hawke's head turned when he heard an incredulous uproar rise up from the grates above the lower deck, he raised an eyebrow and slowly made his way across the deck towards the stairs and it wasn't until he was about halfway down that he could begin to make sense of what was being said. "You've got to be kidding me! He takes the pot again!" he could hear Alistair whining.

"Ha ha, the dog-lord has been beaten by one of his own kind…" he heard Zevran's suave antivan accent declare, "…speaking of, how is he so good at this?"

"I trained him of course..." came Varric's undeniable voice over the sound of snapping cards, "… he's obviously been practicing on the side; he doesn't wag his tail when he has a good hand like he used to."

Dog barked and Hawke shook his head as he came into the sunlight near the table, "I still can't decide whether it's brilliant or horrible that you've trained my hound how to gamble."

Varric, Zevran and Alistair all jumped up from the table and openly yelled "Hawke!" when they noticed he was up and about and Dog jumped out of his chair and immediately rushed over to his master, barking and yipping as he jumped up trying to lick Hawke's face.

Zevran chuckled and called out as Hawke ran his fingers through Dog's coarse fur and murmured while patting his head and rubbing his ears 'Who's the silly puppy who missed daddy? You are! Yes, you are!', "Good to see your awake at last, much longer and I would have smothered you with a pillow so I could claim your place in the captains quarters."

Hawke laughed and sauntered over to the table, taking a seat after everyone else re-took their own and murmured, "I bet you wouldn't have waited for my ashes to get cold."

Everyone laughed as Varric began to deal out the cards and Alistair picked up a freshly opened bottle from the table and began to pour four shots after looking at his cards and shoving them into the middle of the table, loudly declaring as he passed them out, "Gentlemen, I'd like to propose a toast… To Serah Hawke, who not only continues to defy the odds but can also add bringing about the "crow's revolution" to his long list of accomplishments." They all gave a hearty cheer and tapped the glasses against each other before quickly downing the shots and slamming the glasses back to the table.

Hawke groaned his approval and folded before he looked at his empty glass and murmured, "That was good, what's in that?"

Zevran chuckled and picked up the bottle after folding his hand and proudly declared, "Antivan brandy my friend, laced with a hint of exotic passion fruit; the alcohol content on this is low by any of yours or local standards, but it's got just enough to 'keep the conversation flowing' as we antivan's like to say."

Hawke chuckled and muttered, "So, Castillon and that Cesar fellow really hooked us up on the booze?"

"Like you wouldn't believe…" Varric declared as he shoved the relatively small pot towards Dog and began to shuffle the deck again, "Everyone else went ashore to fetch supplies they deemed "necessary" after our Satinalia celebration, but, we still have Wines from some of the finest vineyards in Orlais, Rum from Seheron, barrels of Ale from the Anderfels, Antivan brandy, Rivaini Tequila and Ferelden Whiskey."

Hawke chuckled and muttered "good to know… can't believe I missed Satinalia this year…" he pushed his glass to the middle of the table and with his best faux noble voice said, "Messere Zevran, I would much like another drink of your countries fine brandy."

The table burst into laughter but the drinks continued to be poured and the cards were dealt, several diamondback hands later and the bottle of brandy and a bottle of whiskey were empty and a sizable pot was on the table. Zevran had dealt, and Alistair and Dog had folded; only Varric and Hawke remained with a three, seven, ten, jack and queen on the table with the ten, jack and queen as suited diamonds.

"Alright gentlemen, time to show…" Zevran declared with bated breath.

Varric chuckled and slowly revealed an off-suit king and a nine of diamonds, "Well Hawke, it would seem you just can't win em' all…" Just as his hand touched the pile Hawke's hand slammed atop his own and he growled with a sly smirk, "Not so fast!"

All eyes were on Hawke's cards as he slowly revealed the king and ace of diamonds and the deck erupted in yells, cheers and barks. Hawke chuckled as he scooped the pot over to his seat and downed his last shot before he put the coins in his purse and began to drunkenly lead them in a rousing song he had heard a group of patron's singing in "The Hanged Man" one night. Dog eventually howled along with the ending of their song until they all tipped back in their chairs and crashed to the floor, Hawke managed to catch a glimpse of what looked like a blue sash wrapped around a pair of hips with hands resting on them that he was very familiar with and he smiled and drunkenly bellowed, "is-a-it's about time… n-now the p-party can r-really start…" before he passed out.

Several hours later…

Merrill tensed as Hawke shifted and quietly groaned into his pillow as she carefully brought the small knife she used to use for her blood magic along his spine to cut off the bandages, she bit her lip hoping she wasn't accidently cutting him and adding a new cut to his plethora of healing ones; the cloth finally gave and Merrill eased them aside, sighing in relief as she set the knife aside and saw she didn't cut him. She smiled inwardly at the sight of his back, nearly all the cuts had healed and faded with the help of her magic and the continued dosage of healing potions and anti-venom.

She slowly straddled the small of his back and placed her hands on his shoulder blades and began to quietly whisper her spells, watching as some of the more angry red and protruding scars faded to lighter pink and reduced in size and a couple of quiet pops indicating bones were mending; she quickly tensed again when she felt herself rising as he inhaled deeply but smiled when she saw one of his gleaming brown eyes looking at her half opened and the corner of his mouth curl up in a small smile as he whispered, "By all means, please don't stop on my account."

Merrill smiled and slowly laid down on his back, sliding her arms under his shoulders as she kissed his cheek and whispered, "Welcome back emma lath."

Hawke chuckled and whispered, "Good to be back…" before he lifted himself onto his elbows and took a long look over her and let out a quiet whistle, "You've grown out your hair…"

Merrill's eyes widened and she quickly flipped her new braided ponytail off her shoulder and nervously scratched her head before she began to stammer, "W-well we only got into port a few days ago, Aveline did her best for the men's hair while we were at sea, Jan, Isabela, Varric and Zevran wouldn't let her anywhere near theirs of course and she didn't want to risk cutting your hair while you were still unconscious… but I wanted to try something different; Marethari always complained about my hair being too long when I was younger so she always had it cut short like it was when I met you so I decided to ask Aveline to…"

Hawke sighed and silenced her with a quick peck on the lips and whispered, "You're adorable when you're nervous; and I seem to recall only taking notice that you've grown it out, I like it."

Merrill giggled and tried to nuzzle her face as close as possible to his neck as he lowered himself back down to the bed and whispered, "So, how did I get back to the cabin in the first place? Last thing I remember I'd just beaten Varric handily at Diamondback."

"Oh, we all came back right as You, Varric, Zevran and Alistair finished your drinking song and collapsed drunk to the floor… it was very funny by the way" she added with a quick smirk and a giggle before continuing, "Dog went running for cover and Isabela said something about "seeing sorrier sights than that on a regular basis here in Llomeryn" so she had Maraas haul you back up here while the other three were doused awake by the crew and forced to put up the supplies we bought and then clean up the mess you all made of the deck …" she reached for his now empty coin purse and gave it a gentle tug, "…we all got a share of your winnings by the way, so thank you."

Hawke clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes before he murmured, "Glad I could be such a wonderful and caring provider for everyone."

Merrill laughed softly before she squeezed evermore tightly on his shoulders; as if she was desperately trying to absorb him into her own body, and began to trail light kisses from his earlobe and on down his neck and left shoulder.

"Mmm, keep that up and we'll have to see if the rest of me has properly healed." Hawke sighed.

"As wonderful as that sounds right now, I can't…" Merrill murmured softly before sitting back up, "Isabela would kill me if I…"

"Now now kitten, "kill" is such a strong word…" Isabela purred as she leaned in the doorway, the warm vestiges of the sunset framing her perfectly as she stared at them with a sly grin.

Hawke chuckled when an all too familiar blush appeared on Merrill's face that spread from her cheeks all the way to the tips of her ears; he reached back and gave her calf a gentle pat to get her to shift off his back and once she was kneeling on the bed beside him he rolled onto his back and returned Isabela's smile before murmuring, "Hello lover."

"I have a question quartermaster…" Isabela said curtly, stepping a little further into the cabin to keep him from rising off the bed. "Who gave you orders to leave your post and bed rest?" She turned for a second and moved to lock the door before sauntering over to the bed. She moved over to Hawke's side and softly whispered something in Merrill's ear.

"Well…" Hawke began before he noticed Merrill grinning at Isabela and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she obediently replied, "Yes, Mistress."

Merrill moved over and began to slowly untie the laces to and rummage around Hawke's breeches until she found what she'd been commanded to find.

"Well? What quartermaster?" Isabela said, looking down at Hawke with a mischievous grin.

"I... uh," he stuttered. "What now, Mistress?" Merrill asked, looking over at Isabela for more orders.

"Stroke him, but don't put it in your mouth," Isabela commanded. Merrill complied, running her hand up and down Hawke's swelling member.

"You still haven't answered my question Hawke…" Isabela said, nonchalantly twirling a stray lock of her hair around one of her fingers.

Clearing his throat, Hawke nodded and murmured, "I had a dream this afternoon..." he started.

"Is that so?" Isabela asked. Hawke thought for a second, trying to concentrate on something other than the smooth hand currently stroking him, "Yes, I did…" he replied.

"Go on…" Isabela said.

"Well, I've been having this same dream for a while now, ever since we were imprisoned in Velabanchel…"

"Keeping secrets now Hawke?" Isabela interrupted.

Hawke nodded solemnly, "Yes, but only because I didn't want to worry you... either of you…"

"Is that the only reason? Stroke him faster, Merrill."

Hawke groaned as Merrill's hand speed increased slightly, "I swear I was going to tell you both once we escaped, I just didn't expect the poison to knock me out for over a week…" Hawke said.

Isabela and Merrill shared a glance before they both nodded and Isabela murmured, "We believe you, continue…"

Nodding, Hawke glanced down into Merrill's gorgeous eyes for a second as she looked up at him, his cock in her hand. "I've been seeing the eluvian…"

Merrill's eyes immediately darted from Hawke's dark brown eyes to the large ornate mirror sitting in the corner of the cabin and returned with a puzzled expression, "The Eluvian?"

Hawke nodded, "Other things too… Mother, Carver, Bethany… things of that nature, but always the eluvian."

"What do you think it means?"

Hawke shrugged, "I don't know... but, there's something else..."

"There always is…" Isabela murmured.

Hawke was silent for a second before he continued, "I've been seeing a woman..."

"Put the tip of his dick in your mouth, kitten," Isabela said, "Keep stroking… An old flame you failed to mention to us Hawke?" she said as she stood and slowly began to untie her bodice.

"That's just the thing… I've never seen this woman before in my life, yet she seemingly knows everything about me."

"You're absolutely certain you've never seen her before lover?" Isabela murmured with a small pout as she began to unbuckle the straps on her boots and various pieces of armor.

"No, but something about her makes me think I should know her…" he said.

"What does she look like? Describe her to us…"

Merrill moaned softly in agreement, changing hands as she pumped her lover's cock.

"Maker," Hawke muttered, "The first time I only managed a glimpse of her, but the second time… from what I could tell she's an elegant yet exotic looking woman with long black hair, the thing that stood out to me most were the eyes… large golden eyes… rich purple shadow around them and sharp as any blade, she had the look of both predator and prey." Merrill moaned in his lap, the image conjured by Hawke's words turning her on.

"I want one…" Isabela said, pulling her sash and bandanna off and quickly shaking out her hair before pulling her shirt off and softly pinching one of her nipples.

"Happy hunting…" Hawke muttered before he softly groaned and tilted his head back from Merrill's continued ministrations. "Deeper now, kitten, just like I taught you…" Isabela said to Merrill, who eagerly complied. "In and out, no hands, and slowly, we don't want him to cum yet…" Isabela grinned as she watched them both begin to writhe and squirm ever so slightly from the sexual tension before she whispered, "I take it your thoroughly enjoying Merrill's new talents Hawke?"

"Very much so, captain…" Hawke admitted, "What have you done to her since I was put out?"

"It's more of what she's done to herself, our dear sweet kitten asked me for instruction on how to please you better… so I felt obligated to help her, seeing as how she'll be sharing in our bed."

Hawke groaned as Merrill softly moaned, the vibrations sending a slight shiver up his spine before she released him with a wet pop and whispered sultrily, "Isabela has been… very, very thorough my dear Hawke."

"Keep going," Isabela whispered hurriedly before Merrill resumed her ministrations, her hand moving from her nipple down to her black lacy small clothes, pulling them off and dropping them to the floor, her fingers moving down towards her clitoris and gently beginning to rub, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Hawke closed his eyes and began to silently pray, "Maker, Andraste, Creators… Whichever! If I've died and passed on to the fade, PLEASE don't wake me up just to find out I've been asleep in my cell at Velabanchel with a pair of desire demons in disguise this whole time."

Isabela came forward then, as Merrill popped Hawke's cock out of her mouth again. "Lie on your pillow and watch me fuck him," Isabela said to her. "You can make yourself cum," she said. Isabela slowly straddled him and eased herself down on her lover's cock, slick with Merrill's saliva. She moaned deeply, his cock sliding deeply into her. "Fuck," she said. "I've missed this."

"Why do I get the feeling that when you say that you're only talking about my dick?"

Isabela slapped his chest and growled, "You know what I mean."

Merrill was furiously rubbing her clit, her eyes locked on Hawke's cock continuing to bounce in and out of her captain. "Mythal preserve us," she moaned, as an orgasm overcame her.

"I know, I've missed you too…" Hawke quietly whispered, "Both of you."

Isabela slowly reached down and wrapped her arms around his neck and enveloped him in a passionate kiss before she began to bounce vigorously on his cock once again. A few seconds later an orgasm burst through her body; its convulsions slowed her furious pounding atop him. As it subsided, she saw the familiar look of concentration on his face and knew he was close.

"Kitten, come here and finish him off with your mouth," she softly commanded as she eased herself off of him and laid down next to him, pressing into his side .

"Yes, Mistress," she whispered breathily, her face flushed and sweaty from the orgasm of her own. Moving quickly, she pulled Hawke's sticky cock towards her face and paused briefly as she looked up at Isabela and pulled it into her mouth. Hawke groaned as Merrill's head bounced up and down, as Isabela smiled and continued to watch Merrill, gently squeezing her own breasts and tracing light circles around her areola. Soon, Hawke tensed and Merrill squealed in excitement as he began to orgasm into her mouth, his sticky seed quickly filling it up. Panting, the two collapsed into the sheets next to Isabela.

"I thought you didn't like the way I tasted…" Hawke said with a grin on his face.

"I said it didn't taste as good as I had hoped the first time, I've gone without for quite some time now…" Merrill whispered; a weak smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy it, Kitten?" Isabela asked.

"Oh yes, you did. I came SO damn hard, it was incredible. I can't wait to show Hawke the rest of what I've learned…" Merrill admitted with a sly grin.

Isabela had to smile at that. "Me either."

Elsewhere in Thedas, the Fields of Ghislain along the river well beyond the outskirts of Arlesans…

Anders sat in the hayloft of a barn on a bedroll pouring over a borrowed map trying to find the easiest way to Andoral's Reach without attracting the attention of the Chevaliers or the Seekers and Templars but he just couldn't seem to keep focus.

The supplies Catherine had given him had been stretched to last much longer than he had anticipated until he reached The Imperial Highway crossing at the river near Val Chevin where he was beset by a group of highwaymen that stole his horse and all of his possessions besides his staff and the robes on his back. He was beaten unconscious after a fierce fight, after having nearly killed all of them, thrown over the edge and set adrift down the river for days until he washed up on the dry river bank of a small farm where he was dragged out and eventually nursed back to health by a widowed seamstress, Jeanette, and her children Gabriel and Christine.

He came to learn that Jeanette's husband, Isaac, had passed some years before, killed during a raid by the same group of vandals that attacked him, _"Anyone brave enough to stand up to those thieves is welcome here…" Jeanette whispered as she threw a few more logs on the fire and checked on his robes drying on the hearth_ _while Anders clutched the blanket she had given him tightly against his naked shivering body, muttering, "Th-Th-Thank you mad-d-dame f-for…" he was immediately hushed by Jeanette and he jumped slightly when he felt someone grasp his shoulder only to find her daughter, Christine, offering him a cup of something steaming and she whispered, "drink this messere… Mother, supper is almost ready. Shall I prepare the table for our guest as well?"Anders immediately choked on his drink a bit and gently beat against his chest until his throat cleared and he murmured, "Please, forgive me but I dare not. I thank you for your hospitality and everything you've done… but I must be moving on." Christine frowned and cast a pleading glance towards Jeanette who merely clasped her hands and bowed her head before whispering, "I can see you're not one to take advantage of someone's hospitality messere… Gabriel has had to pick up most of the work on the farm since Isaac passed; he's been needing some help on the barn but we haven't the money to hire an extra hand, perhaps you could help him as payment for your room and board?"_

The agreement had been struck more than a week ago, and with every passing day it was becoming harder and harder for him to leave before the wrath of winter fully set in.Anders sighed and scanned one of the maps again before throwing it on a hay bale he was sitting by and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"_You know as well as I do that you can't hide out here on this little dirt farm in exile forever."_ Ander heard Vengeance malevolently hiss through the recesses of his mind.

"Shut up!" Anders growled quietly. As soon as he left Cumberland, Justice had finally managed to figure out ways to overcome his mental blocks, and it was steadily getting worse; Anders's control over Justice's sudden outbursts was quickly fading, despite his persistent efforts to stop them. It didn't help that whenever he was alone, he was ill-tempered and touchy. Those emotions almost immediately faded as soon as he saw Jeanette or either of her children, but at times like this, when he was alone with Justice and his thoughts, he could hardly think straight. He knew that if he could think it through he could make it to Andoral's Reach without any further issue, find a way to save his fellow mages and make the rest of the world see how wrong the circles are.

Anders rubbed his eyes again, the map he had tossed down was yet another outdated one that he had found while scanning through Gabriel's small collection of books and scrolls; He rested his head on his arms when he heard the creak of the barn door opening and Christine entered with a steaming bowl and a piece of bread.

"Bonjour messere…" Christine quietly called, "… I thought you might be hungry after all your hard work today so I brought you some food."

Anders sighed and slowly lifted his head, breathing in deeply the scent of the hot meal before muttering "Thank you Christine, just set it down and I'll be there in a minute."

Christine couldn't help but blush a deep scarlet before she set down the meal and began to nervously shuffle about the barn, tidying up what little she could and petting the few lambs that ambled towards the fence of their enclosure bleating for her attention while Anders slowly descended the ladder to the loft and picked up the bowl and sat down on a nearby stool where he watched her for a few short minutes before he began to eat and look over yet another map he had stuffed in one of his pockets. Eventually, Christine took her leave and after several more fruitless hours of staring at the maps Anders finally gave up; deciding the only way to get over his indecisiveness was to get some rest.

Christine watched from the porch of their house as Anders walked past the barn loft door and gave her a fleeting wave before he blew out the lantern given to him, plunging the barn into darkness. She knew that tonight would be the night that she properly rewarded him for all of his hard work.

Anders was lying on his back reading his manifesto on his bedroll by the pale moonlight streaming through the walls of the barn when again an all too familiar creak rang out signaling that someone had opened the door and came in. Christine rubbed her arms and shivered slightly before she turned around and tried to shut the door as quietly as possible. The cold night air is crisp against her skin, scented with the dusty smell of hay and the few large sheets of fleece stacked away in the corner of the barn her mother kept from last year's shearing. Anders slowly set his manifesto down and placed a hand on his staff when he heard shuffling footsteps below him; he could hear a few of the sheep bleating but whoever it was quickly hushed them and proceeded to make their way towards and up the ladder to the loft.

He quickly lunged forward, pointing his staff down and glanced over the edge and saw it was just Christine, in nothing more than a thin nightgown and a loosely tied wool cloak. He could see that she was wearing nothing beneath the gown and his gaze lingered on the cleavage that threatened to burst through the loose fitting garment a little longer than was decent.

He lowered his staff and slowly brought his other hand up to his eyes and rubbed them as he muttered, "Christine, it's late… what are you doing out here?"

"I came to thank you for all you've done since you came to our home…" Christine nervously bit her lip before continuing, "And… I… came to tell you why I've been making it so hard for you to talk to me. At least I was going to, but of course I didn't and...Now I'm just hanging here. I'm not really sure why I didn't just stay in bed."

Anders slowly stepped forward and extended his hand. "Well," he gently pulled her up into the loft and walked back to his bedroll and sat down, motioning for her to join him. "Instead of running away from the situation…" his voice softens, "Tell me now."

Christine nods and somewhat reluctantly joins him on his bedroll; she absentmindedly picks up a stalk of hay and began to slowly twirl it with her fingers before whispering, "Well, ever since my papa passed, maker rest his soul...I've always been someone who prefers to be on my own. My whole life, even when he was alive, I've been really independent. But lately, I've just felt alone. And I do it to myself. I'll meet travelers that I like, and then when I realize we're getting to really know each other, I get scared, and say and do things to push them away. And I'm lonely. That's what I've been doing to you… even though I'm crazy about you..." Tears begin to slowly run down her face.

"Christine…" Anders whispered and gently pulls her into an embrace.

"And I get so worried" She goes on, "That I'll wake up tomorrow or the day after and you'll just be gone, and I will have missed my chance because I was scared."

Anders pulled back and wiped her tears away with his thumb as she continued, "And I see how wonderful and caring you are to my mother and brother, and I've been longing for someone like that for so long…" Christine slowly looks up at Anders through her wet eyelashes, and he says nothing for a while.

Then suddenly he gently touches her face and whispers, "I have to admit, you did confuse me with your mixed signals the first few days I was staying here, but I knew that I wanted to stick around to figure you out… Now come here."

He tilts her chin up with his hand, and slides his other arm around her waist, "You're not running away from me anymore…" He whispers against her lips, and then molds them to his. The kiss is soft and warm, the tip of his tongue just inside her lips. Christine feels herself melting as he deepens the kiss, and she instinctively presses against him, clutching his shirt. Already she feels so safe in his arms, hungry for the affection he's giving her. It's a sensation she had been waiting years for. He pulls away, and she opens her eyes.

"Finally." she whispers, and he chuckles, wrapping both his arms around her. It feels so good being with him. "Can you do something for me?" she whispers, "Something that I've needed for such a long time?" He nods and mutters "What's that?" She blushes and leaves his embrace before she looks down into her lap, "Will you take my virginity?"

Anders traces a circle on her cheek with his thumb as he whispers, "Are you sure?" Christine nods, more sure than anything. He smiles and whispers, "Well then I wouldn't love to do anything more."

Christine slowly undoes the tie of her cloak and lets it fall from her shoulders as Anders pulls off his own shirt. She slowly presses her collarbone against his bare skin in a passionate embrace; the skin-to-skin contact feels amazing to her. "Let's take this slow…" Anders murmurs, and slowly slides down the straps of her nightgown with his finger.

Christine helps him slide it down her body and off, and he traces the path her gown had just made with his palm on her skin. "You're beautiful." He says, and leans down to press his forehead against her own.

Christine slowly nods, feeling as if all her nerves are being set ablaze by even the simplest of gestures. Anders puts his hands on her shoulders and begins to gently lower her down onto his bedroll as he whispers, "Are you still sure you want to do this?" Christine slowly wraps her arms around his neck as she whispers, "I've been ready for you to love me since I first laid eyes on you…" Anders smiles and leans in to kiss her cheek before whispering, "You have to tell me if you want to stop." Catherine smiles and nods, "I will." Anders watches her body begin to gently shake and he murmurs worriedly, "Are you nervous?" Christine gulps softly and takes a deep breath before whispering, "It's a good kind of nervous." Anders softly presses his face into her neck and whispers, "I'll be gentle." Christine slowly closes her eyes and smiles as she replies, "I know."

Christine begins to feel one of his hands softly traveling up her thighs to stop in between her legs. Her eyes scrunch just the slightest as she tries to focus on him touching her, how good it feels to have him touching her. His hand settles on her mound, and his thumb gently begins to circle her clitoris. It's a slow movement, but it's enough to send little tingles throughout her body. Anders crawls up so they're face to face, and kisses her softly, still rubbing her with just the right amount of pressure; firm but extremely gentle. Christine gives a little sigh and her eyes open in surprise as he sits up and pulls her onto his lap, his finger getting a little faster in between her legs. She quickly envelopes his mouth in her own, eager to taste him.

They sit like that for a while, moving into each other, and then Anders lays her back down, He then traces that same finger around her soft opening. Eventually she begins to slowly secrete her womanly nectar and she shivers as he begins to slowly spread it over her pussy lips. Very slowly, Anders inserts one of his fingers into her, and she gasps. "Stay relaxed. Focus on the sensations I'm giving you…" His voice whispers reassuringly.

Christine arches her back a little. Softly, Anders slides his finger in and out, side to side, loosening her up. Then he bends his finger and strokes her upper wall, and she lets out a little sound, the pleasure of his touch washing over her in steadily increasing waves. Anders smiles and softly murmurs, "That's it..."

Very gently, he slides a second finger in next to his first. He moves them a little faster, and Christine starts to feel a tingling building up in her pelvis. She lets out a quiet moan, and her back arches some more by itself, and she realizes her legs are bent out to the side of their own accord. Anders speeds up again, and she feels his lips on her clitoris. Christine's breathing is becoming more rapid, and she starts to feel the release making its way to the surface. "Maker, I think I'm... I-I think I'm…"

Anders speeds up and murmurs, "Let yourself go... Let it happen…" A few more of his strokes and she's there. Christine's body jerks, and her head tips back, her eyes clenched closed tightly. She groans, jolting softly to the rhythm he's created. When her body slows and she finally opens her eyes, his face is above hers smiling brightly. She slowly clasps his face in her hands and raises her lips to his, her entire body slowly unwinding and relaxing. They kiss for a long time, and just by the way her body continues to respond to his touch he can tell she is eager for what's next. Anders chuckles and mutters with a cockily raised eyebrow, "Nervous anymore?"

Christine grins and whispers mischievously "Not at all.." before he gently pulls her up and she sits on her knees and waits as he unties his breeches and slowly takes them off, baring all of himself to her. "I wonder how much it will hurt…" Christine wonders to herself as she tentatively reaches out to touch his gently throbbing manhood. She feels slightly shy when she is finally holding him, but as she begins to take notice that his breathing has changed since she touched him it excites her to no end that she has this kind of effect on a man.

"Now…" Anders murmurs as he puts his hands on her waist, stroking her, "…You should sit on me, so if anything hurts, you can control the movement." Christine nods and he leans in and playfully nips at her bottom lip. She is no longer nervous, and is filled with a sudden intense desire to be as close as possible to Anders.

Christine slowly crawls over Anders once he has laid down, straddling his hips, and his lips brush her ear as he softly whispers, "Go slow..." He holds himself and she reaches down to part her sopping lips, gradually lowering her hips onto his as he eases into her. Christine gasps loudly as there is pain. She quickly wraps her arms around Anders's neck and presses herself to him, trying to relax her body as things painfully stretch in between her legs. As she slides down the last couple inches, she squeezes her eyes shut and few tears escape as her hymen breaks and a small trickle of blood begins to flow.

Anders can feel her stiffness and slowly reaches around to softly rub her back to soothe her in any way he can. Christine continued to sit unmoving, her face in Anders's shoulder, as she breathes and waits for the pain to ease. After a minute or so, her muscles relax and numb a little, and she can feel things start to expand to perfectly fit Anders. She leans back to look at him, and he touches her face and begins to gently rub his thumb along her cheek as he whispers, "How are you feeling?" Christine slowly breathes out and shifts on him, relaxing her hips a little; she could swear she heard Anders give a little gasp when she did.

"It hurt a lot at first, but now it's very bearable… Why don't you lie over me, I think you're free to move now." They slowly shift and Anders supports himself on his elbows over her. "Here…" Anders gently reaches over and grabs the burlap sack stuffed with soft hay he had been using for a pillow nearby, "Arch your back... It will make things feel a little better."

Christine arches her back, and winces as the act of lifting her hips pushes him in a little more. Anders slides the pillow underneath her lower back, and they shift again ever so slightly, adjusting their position. "Am I hurting you?" He whispers as he presses his face into her hair and she clutches his shoulders and murmurs, "No… You're so gentle. It eases the pain." He lifts his head and looks into her eyes and very gently slides out about an inch. Then, slower than the first movement, presses back in. Christine's mouth opens but no sound comes out as she begins to feel a different sensation than the pain start to surface. Anders slowly stops, unsure of her expression.

"Was that uncomfortable?" Anders murmurs before Christine smiles at him and shakes her head, "The very opposite… Please do it again." Anders does the same, and repeats, each stroke getting a little longer than the one before. Almost all the pain is gone now, and she slides her hands down to rest on his toned buttocks. They start to go faster and Christine lets out an accidental moan. She quickly covers her mouth hoping she didn't wake either her brother or sister, but Anders moves her hand and goes in for a deep kiss. She begins to realize after a while that Anders is still being careful with his movements, so she slowly and sensually wrapped her legs around him and huskily whispered, "Faster please." It's just what he needs to hear, and pretty soon their bodies are moving together in a heavenly rhythm.

Christine looks up into Anders's face and watches as his breathing becomes faster, and her own begins to follow. "Oh sweet Andraste, you feel so good…" He breathes, and those seven words send goosebumps over her entire body. She starts to lift her hips against his, and the buildup of pleasure begins again. Anders suddenly moves faster, and Christine can tell the blissful end is close for him too. Their hips collide one more time, and it sends Christine over the edge. She groans wantonly and Anders quickly puts his mouth on hers in a passionate kiss, muffling her cries of pleasure.

Christine feel his hips clench, and he reaches under her hips and holds them to his, grunting, as she begins to feel his warmth fill her body. He remains still while she continues to move underneath him, waves of pleasure getting smaller, but still sending pleasant jolts through her entire body.

They lay there, tangled in each other, panting for maker only knew how long. As their breathing slowly returned to normal, Christine closed her eyes in contentment and whispered, "I love you..." Anders slowly kissed a trail along her damp skin, ending at her lips as he whispered, "And I you…" He slowly slid out of her, and she winced one last time as her inner walls returned to their normal size.

Anders gently eased his pillow from under her and pulled the heavy woolen blanket Jeanette had given him with his bedroll over and laid it over their glistening bodies. Christine involuntarily shivered, realizing again how chilly the air is on her heated skin and Anders quietly chuckled before he wrapped his arms around her. Christine looked out of the loft door and could tell by the soft pink glow in the east she still had about an hour before her mother woke up to start making breakfast, so she slowly turned back into Anders's embrace and was content to just lay there, cherishing the feel of his gentle heartbeat and his bare skinned chest pressing against her breasts.

Christine closed her eyes and rested her cheek on Anders's shoulder as she began to absentmindedly trace a pattern along his right pectoral before softly whispering through a yawn, "Aaaawn-ders?"

"Hmm?" Anders murmured as he slowly ran a hand along Christine's back, smiling at how her body continued to react to even the lightest of touches.

"Promise me you'll still be here when I wake up…" she murmured; sleep quickly threatening to overtake her.

Anders nodded and softly kissed the top of her head, listening to Vengeance berate and curse at him in some unknown language as he softly whispered "I promise…" before sleep claimed him.


End file.
